


Oh Where Do We Begin, The Rubble Or Our Sins

by lavenderkitten322



Series: The Reconstruction of Uzushiogakure No Sato. [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: And Cause Obito Asked Uzushio For help, And She delivered, And i really have no parings planed, And like bonding all around, And will like Her people Back, Cause i think it'll be cute, Except Shino and Fuu, F/F, F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I cant write romance to save my life, I just gave a place a gender, Ill make a one shot for it, It'll make sense after promise, M/M, Obito is like Kakashi's kinda evil bf, Rin is alive cause Island Magic!, So he is a blank slate, So i might need help in that area, Somone stop me!, The second part, Uzushio Village, Uzushio is sentient, and like im pretty sure Shino never got married, clan bonding, whether that stands for boy friend of best friend is entirely up to you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 44,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderkitten322/pseuds/lavenderkitten322
Summary: This is the second part of The Reconstruction of Uzushiogakure No Sato, so if you haven't read the first one probably wont make sense.Uzushio, thanks to the help of a lot of chakra, is now a sentient island. She at first considered letting her people come back naturally, you know realize they miss home, only to realize they might not come back at all. So with the help of her siblings (The one in charge of keeping the whirlpools Uzushio is known for running, The one in charge of helping the plants grow properly, The one that helps make it rain when necessary, The literal breeze that only circulates in Uzu, A talking Dragon {dont ask}, and A Talking phoenix {seriously, dont}), and their minions they contact as many of their people to come back.All the while trying to fix it enough that no one gets hurt. But like not attract the rest of the Elemental Nations that are not in the know. Its Harder than it sounds. The Shinigami makes great cookies though!





	1. Kakashi (Otherwise know as the one in which a talking Island contacts Kakashi right before he is supposed to test three new genin brats and he rolls with it.)

**Author's Note:**

> I lied, im not pacing myself. To be fair, i have three chapters already and i really dont think I'll be stopping. Just don't expect anything on the weekends yah?  
> I dont own anything except the plot and the OC characters.

 

Kakashi Hatake was exhausted. And it was mostly his fault.

_ ‘Tomorrow, I have to test a new group of brats. And this time, I won’t have the ability to fail them if I want my ears to stay intact.’ _ He thought to himself, as he absentmindedly filled his ninken’s food and water bowls, and shrugged off most of his clothes and traded them for softer versions (in truth, it was only a different set of pants) .

_ ‘Civilian Council Member Haruno will throw a fit that could be heard from Konoha all the way to Iwa if I fail her daughter and Uchiha Sasuke.’ _ He thought as he laid down on his bed that everyone except Guy and Genma seemed to disapprove of,

 

("It’s too hard and has weird bumps in it Kakashi!” Kurenai had half yelled.

“It just doesn’t look comfortable.”

Asuma had once said. Genma simply shrugged when asked about it.

“I get it man; we spend most of our time on missions, and more often than not, we sleep on the floor.”

When Guy was asked, it went sort of like this: “My Eternal Rival,” He boomed “You once told me that your sense of smell is stronger than most of our dear companions! I am assuming a new smell that a new mattress will have will not make you comfortable enough to sleep!”

He ended with smiling brightly and giving a thumbs up.)  _ ‘It’s odd how Guy pays attention to stuff; I told him that years ago, and yet he remembered. I didn’t really need him to yell it out for all the world to hear though.’ _ He thought. Suddenly Kakashi felt even more tired than he had been before. _ ‘Guess it’s time to face the nightmares…’ _ Closing his one eye, he fell asleep.

                                                                                          Kakashi’s dream

“Hello?” Kakashi called out.

_ ‘This is new,’ _ He mused  _ ‘Where am I? _ ’ He took a moment to survey where he was. There were fallen buildings everywhere.

_ ‘Those look like seals.’ _ He thought to himself as he looked at the foundations of all the buildings he could see. He started walking, carefully, to something that seemed to be reflecting light.

_ ‘A river or a pond maybe ?’ _ He reached it.  _ ‘Definitely is a river,’ _ watching it flow far enough that he couldn’t see it anymore.  _ ‘The water is really low though.’ _

**“It is indeed a river.”** Supplied a voice from out of nowhere helpfully.

“Who said that?” Kakashi demanded.

**“It is a bit difficult to explain and going to be hard to believe; why don’t you take a seat? It’s going to take a while.”** The Unknown said.

“I’d rather stand, thanks.” Kakashi responded. A sigh could be heard.

**“Very well. All you ninjas, so stubborn; there was only one of your kind that sat when told to do so. Very polite that young man, a bit loud though. Anyway I get it, you’re in an unknown place, hearing a voice that you can’t figure out where it’s coming from and last thing you remember was going to sleep.”**

“How do you know that?” Kakashi said.

**“Truth be told, Hatake Kakashi, I have been wanting to contact you for a long time. But there are restrictions in place so I couldn’t talk to you sooner. Tell me, what do you know of your mother’s people?”**

“How do you know my name? I’m certainly not telling you that. Also, what do you want from me?”

**"You must be fun at parties.”** The voice deadpanned.  **“As for your questions, it will be easier to answer if I introduce myself. I am Uzushiogakure No Sato. You can call me Lady Uzushio. As for what I want from you is nothing particular, simply for you to find happiness and a home. Which just so happens that Its in Uzushio.** ” The voice said brightly .

“What???” Kakashi said.

**“Very well put!”** the voice, now known as Lady Uzushio, said laughing lightly.

“How?” Kakashi asked.

**“Chakra makes things act in strange ways. Like in Kiri, that fog? It’s mostly chakra. Or the training ground number 40 in Konoha? Those trees and animals are all chakra enhanced and so are bigger, and stronger than their normal counterparts. In Uzushio, we have a bit of a problem with things becoming sentient, like plates, or plants, or Me, the island. You see, the chakra that was released has to go somewhere, and well the whirlpools are naturally made, not that that stopped the whirlpools from turning sentient, so it went into the land instead.”**

“Plates?” Kakashi questioned, sounding amused.

**“It’s quite a story Honey, that we don’t have time for, but I’ll tell you it later.”** Lady Uzushio promised.

“Why is that?” Kakashi asked.

**“Because you are going to have to wake up soon and I still have a couple of things I have to tell you. Let’s get started, shall we?”** Getting a nod from Kakashi, she began.

**“As you probably know, Uzushio was attack by Iwa and Kiri. But the people of Uzushio, my people, your people,** **_our people_ ** **, had safe guards. A lot of lives were lost, but thanks to the now that I think about it, alarming amount of chakra that was released not only during the battle against Iwa and Kiri, but also on a daily basis back when Whirlpool was still standing, I woke up. Although, truth be told, I have no idea when I fell asleep much less having been alive in the first place. Afterwards, I proceeded give all the bodies a proper burial.**

 

**But, as you can see, there is a lot of work to be done for Uzushio to be inhabitable, much less back to its former glory. Do you know that the sand underneath is rainbow colored? Since there is so much debris all over the ground, you can’t see it. You are probably wondering “why you?” Or maybe “why now?” Truth is, you are not the first I have spoken to, nor will you be the last.**

**But, you are currently the oldest, from Konoha… no that’s not right, who is currently in Konoha. I have spoken to Naruto, as well as the Kyuubi. Interesting fellow, that one. Kinda reminds me of The Third Uzukage. Anyway, Naruto should be living with you should Jiraiya not be available. But, guess what! The civilian council refused! Claimed that you are of a clan that all of us know you are the last of! Well, not really. The Hatake Clan consists of nomads so really you are just the only one in Konoha. I should check if you have any relatives that you are closely related to, like less than third cousins…...”** Trailing off.

“You spoke to Naruto?” Kakashi asked slightly desperately. He hadn’t seen him in months following up him leaving Anbu.

**“Yup! He wanted to know where all of his old guards went, he was like First Weasel-nii leaves, the Dog-nii, what’s next Cat will leave? Where are they going?! Are they dead?! And I was like, dude, the fact that they stayed Anbu for that long is surprising to me, that’s like, what, 10 years? He still doesn’t understand of course, so when you see him do explain yeah? Anyway, you have got to wake up now. I’ll tell you some other things tomorrow, so shoo!** ”

Kakashi woke up with a start. ‘That was really weird.’ He thought to himself. He checked the alarm clock that had been beeping. He blinked in surprise. ‘Huh, this is the first time in a long time that I wake up just as the alarm rings.’ He got up and stretched. Pushing away all thoughts concerning the dream he just had, he smiled to himself and left his bedroom to get ready for the day; he had a feeling it would be a long one.

                                                                                            Elsewhere…

Lady Uzushio allowed herself to give a pleased smile. Not that anyone could see it; she wasn’t in her visible form after all. ‘I need to find where I left that seal’ She thought to herself. ‘There is a lot of work to do to get this place to a somewhat habitable standard. Not to mention addressing the masses and finding my siblings. Where are Kazu and Kenta? I haven’t heard from them in like two days which is a really long time for them. Oh well, better find  _ them; they are probably causing trouble. _ ' Sighing softly to herself, she started looking for a certain seal.


	2. Chapter Two: The meeting,featuring an assortment of minions!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Uzushio calls for a meeting. While in session, plans are made, horrifying truths are shared, and seemingly unlimited cookies are passed around. Courtesy of the Shinigami of course! And yes they are edible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, im late? In my defense, i reread this stories summary and realized that i will be spiting it into like seven chapters of plannings one both sides (those arriving and those who are already in Uzushio) and was like what i have here is only two! So i scraped up what i had and wrote new chapters. I kinda like how it turned out. Note that its pretty dialog heavy.

“ **KAZUUUUU!”** Yelled Lady Uzushio.

“ **KENTAAAAAA! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!?** ” Two different people’s laughter can be heard .

“ **WHEN I FIND YOU TWO IDIOTS I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE!!! HOW ARE YOU EVEN HIDING FROM ME?!? I AM THE ENTIRE ISLAND! WE HAVE A LOT TO DO AND WE HAVE LESS THAN THREE MONTHS BEFORE THEY GET HERE** !” Clouds up in the sky, moved aside revealing that Kazu and Kenta were actually a dragon and a phoenix.

“ **Three months?!?”** Shrieked the dragon.

“ **There is no way we will be done by then! Kazu what do we do~?!?** ” The dragon yelled at the phoenix.

“ **For starters Kenta,”** The phoenix responded looking the dragon in the eye, “ **We calm down** .” After saying that, he turned to a figure that was floating five feet off the floor.

They didn’t look very pleased nor impressed. The figure was female, and wore a furisode. (A style of colorful silk kimono distinguishable by its long sleeves). It started white at the top, but changed into all the colors of the rainbow, and had a red Obi. There were weird signs all over it, which you my dear readers, could recognize one of them, a spiral. Not any spiral, the Uzumaki clan one.

She was dark skinned, and had her long violet hair which matched with the shade one of the many shades on her furisode. She wore in a tight bun, with two strands on either side of her face. This was Lady Uzushio. Lady Uzushio arched an eyebrow when she saw Kazu turn to look at her.

“ **You guys are listening to me know? I've been telling you guys for weeks and only now you FREAK OUT???”**

“ **You know what, we don’t have time for this. We’ll be having a mandatory meeting in,”** She turned to look at the sun, “ **Two hours. Find everyone. I mean it everyone. Yes Kazu that includes The Shinigami, he isn’t going to kill you.** ”

“ **Well forgive me if I don’t want to die! The dude is the god of death** !”

“ **He isn’t that bad Kazu, and he makes great cookies** .”

" **We will get right to it sis!** ” Lady Uzushio smiled. ‘ _ If there is one thing that will never change, its Kenta’s love for cookies’. _

“We meet at the clearing that has the river passing through it.” “ **YES MA’AM!** ”

Two Hours Later….

There was a lot of noise coming from a large clearing. Wings flapping, bees humming, water rushing, and all around strange swishing noises. “ **Well it looks like we are all here!** ” Everyone jumped, or well, as close as possible to said action, since some of them weren't on the ground. Except for the Shinigami. ‘ **Nothing frightens that guy!** ’ Lady Uzushio thought to herself. The God turned to smile at her as though he had heard her. ‘ _ Huh, he’s in his humanoid form. Guess Kazu’s fear of him must’ve made him guilty. To be fair, he thought it was a good idea to introduce himself looking like a… monster to put it plainly!’ _

“ **You all are wondering why you have been called here today?”**

“YES!” Was yelled from all through the clearing.

“ **Well,”** Started Lady Uzushio standing up straighter, “ **In three months’ time, the first of the people will be arriving.** ”

“EEEEHHH?!?”

“ **Yes you fools, we have only about three months time to get the grounds ready for humans! You know beings with flesh that could get hurt? They could get cut by all the glass that’s everywhere! Or trip over all the rocks that are hiding in the sand!! Or—** “

**“Lady Uzushio, I will have to cut you off here. You do not after all need to panic with us here to help you. Tell us what needs to be done, and we will assist in making sure all the tasks are completed before our two month deadline.”** Said an old phoenix.

The Shinigami floated over to her a plate piled high with cookies. Lady Uzushio picked one. Throwing manners to the wind, she stuffed the entire cookie into her mouth. While she was chewing, the Shinigami had started passing out the rest of the cookies to everyone else. “ **Yes, of course. Thank you for reminding me Phoenix-Sama.”** She took a deep breath.

“ **What we need, is the number of people that’ll be arriving. Kaze. Mizu. Kazu. Kenta. Tengoku. Kōjō. I remember telling you guys that when you meet with anyone, make a list. Also, you had to separate the** ** _yes they will be coming_** **,** ** _no they will not_** **,** ** _or that they are uncertain_** **. I have mine.** ” She pulled out from thin air three sheets of paper.

**“We have ours as well.”** Said Tengoku.

He dressed in sky blue, except for some stormy gray clouds that were on the material. He was as dark skinned as lady Uzushio, but was taller. In his hand, that he was placing on top of his sister’s, were 18 pieces of papers. 5 pages were empty. 12 pages was full with names, front and back. 1 page, that said unsure. had one name on it, Gaara of the Sand. Lady Uzushio turned to Kaze. Kaze was a tall, hooded figure, wearing only pure white.

“ **Gaara isn’t sure to come?** ” Questioned Lady Uzushio.

“ **He fears he will hurt somebody** .” Kaze replied.

“ **His team is going to the Chunin exams this year right?”**

“ **Yes** .”

“ **It'll be held in Konoha this time around. I will teach Naruto how to properly seal Shukaku** .”

“ **From what I've gathered from Gaara’s, the sealing has drove Shukaku insane. Also he suffers from insistent blood lust. Gaara says that he does not remember the last time he has had a good night sleep.** ” Alarmed noises came from all over the clearing.

“ **…..That is very concerning.** ” Lady Uzushio said finally.

The Shinigami's blue plate that had been passing cookies earlier, stopped in front of Lady Uzushio once again. It was still piled high with cookies.

_ ‘How does he do this?!?! He has given everyone cookies—some more than others, and yet it still looks like it has not been used at all. I will ask him after we're done with this meeting _ .’ She took two this time.

“ **Shinigami-San. Will removing Naruto from Konoha affect the prophecy the frogs foretold in any way?** ”

“ **I can not be certain Lady Uzushio.** ” Said a smooth deep voice from the being.

“ **All I know for sure, is that should it be his destiny, it will be completed by him. There is also another problem. We, Destiny and I, are not sure if the prophecy speaks of Naruto being the chosen one** .” Everyone who had been listening to the Shinigami gave a startled gasp.

“You do not know?” Questioned a random kitsune from his left.

“ **No. The prophecy could be speaking of someone else. It is only because Destiny and I went to many parallel universes that we have managed to narrow down possible candidates. They are either Minato, Nagato, and/or Naruto. Minato has been taken off said list, as he is now dead, but it took a very long time to go through all the universes.** ” He said, looking annoyed.

“How so?” Someone among the crowd asked.

“ **You do not know many until you have ten thousand Universes in which Naruto's favorite color is not orange.** "

‘Not orange!’ Thought everyone else in surprise. It was common knowledge that Naruto dressed in kill-me-neon-orange on a daily basis.

“ **This is not counting the ones in which Naruto himself is actually a female. Or the one where everyone was their opposite gender. There were some in which Naruto has a twin sister….. or brother—or you know siblings in general. The closest one that we could find to this one is the farthest one away from this one. Now that I look back, it is very likely that that universe is the original one. The rest are ones with either smaller differences or bigger ones.** ”

“I told you all it was by far the most generic prophecy I have ever heard!” Thundered the Phoenix from earlier.

“ **I see you are still angry about the fact that the frogs were the ones to receive it Phoenix-San.** ” Stated Lady Uzushio, sounding very amused.

“Yes, I am! It is as though everyone seems to forget that we, the phoenixes, have Seen things for far longer than the frogs had! I could go on about specific subject, but we have more pressing matters. Also I have a question, how are everyone going to be able to arrive here, much less around the same time?”

“ **The Chunin exams as you all know, is to be held in Konoha. Recently a new village, which doesn’t have any ties to any of the other villages, has appeared in Grass. The leader? Orochimaru. Not that the Leaf know about that or else they wouldn’t allow for Sound, that’s the village’s name, to enter** .” Kaze continued on from there.

“ **It has to tell the truth, taken longer than we planned to find a suitable way of getting everyone who is in the Leaf out. Without getting captured. Luckily, Tayuya, who is not only of Uzumaki descent, but also one of Orochimaru’s elites, told us that Sand would be teaming up with Sound to invade Konoha.** ”

Mizu started talking. “ **Then we had to find a way to reach Orochimaru, and/or assess his threat level. After all, he was kicked out of the Leaf for doing, well, less than stellar activities. But how would we be able to find that out? Almost all our informants feared him. He doesn't treat them kindly, yet they speak of times when his behavior would be the exact opposite of what he tended to.** " Tengoku slipped in.

“ **That was certainly odd. So we sent in our resident spy master, Shiro, the squirrel. He gave us info that matched exactly what Tayuya and the others had said. He also found a seal on him, a rather nasty one at that. I'm sure everyone who knows Sealing will recognize it** . " He lifted a while rather larger than what is normally seen,piece of paper. On it was a seal. Gasps came from almost everywhere, as the younger generation did not know what seal it was.

"Mamma," Was heard, "what kind of seal is that?"

"Oh honey, it's a very bad seal." Was the mother’s reply. "It’s called a Tamashī Seal. If you see anyone with it on them, you run. You run so far and so fast, because that person isn't them anymore. It seals the wearer's entire soul away. They become prisoners in their own mind."

"I don’t understand something though." A rather young phoenix said,

"It looks a lot different then the ones that used to created."

" **You are correct,"** Said Tengoku.

" **This version of the seal that you see here, does seal the soul into the back of their own mind. But it does not let the person who's trapped view what their body is doing.**

**A small blessing I must say, as Orochimaru seems like a nice man. To find out that he experimented on people, much less children would break him.** "  Kōjō took over.

" **We then had to get it off him. But, Shiro does not know how to seal at all, much less how to break one. So, we Sent Ao to go do it. Speaking of these squirrels, who keeps naming them after colors, dammit?** !" Kōjō demanded. Kazu and Kenta snickered.  _ 'Idiots. _ ' Thought all the adults.

" **After that, it was plenty easy to get Orochimaru on board. So long as those of Uzushio descent continue to live in Sound, which is now safe, he is more than happy to help.** " Lady Uzushio completed.

"So we now have an entire Village as an ally." Stated the elderly Phoenix from earlier.

"Good," He continued, "What do we have to do to get this island in top shape?" He questioned.

Lady Uzushio shared a look among her siblings. They all nodded their heads. Taking a breath, Lady Uzushio started talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think? Next chapter is going to be following team seven around. Also i have no idea what to name the frog summon hater phoenix, so mind suggesting some? Also, who else other than who I've mentioned already should come to Uzushio? Let me know in the comments are on my Tumblr @dimondsaremadeunderpressure.


	3. These Files are all lies! Aka Kakashi Gets Overpowered Minions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi closed his book with an audible snap.  
> “Well these,” Pulling out three files, “are entirely filled with lies! Naruto is most certainly not a dead last, he was throwing wind Jutsus at me one after another! He put seals everywhere! So many explosions….” He shivered. Iruka snickered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm supper sorry im late! In my opinion corrupting someone doesn't have to be with power or evil thoughts, but rather introducing someone to a show that they end up bing watching. Turns out sibling corruption goes both ways. Anyway, here is a new chapter!

The Jounin’s had all gathered in the Hokage's office, giving their reports about their teams. Most teams failed.

“Team seven?” Hokage-Sama asked.

“Pass,” Kakashi responded from the wall he had been since the beginning of the meeting, which he had been on time for; it has been making everyone uneasy. Surprised silence filled the room.

“Interesting.” The Hokage said finally.

Inside, he was very pleased with is development. ‘We have three new teams, a handful of apprentices, as well as including the fact that both Haruno and Uchiha passed which will please Councilwoman Haruno. I will need to ask how they passed the test.’

“Very well, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma stay. The rest of you may leave. Except for you Iruka. I would like some input from you.” “Of course Hokage-sama.” Rung clearly through the room. The rest of the Jounin’s not explicitly called by named or Iruka left the room.

Kakashi turned the next page of his bright orange book he was never seen without.

 

(“What even is it that he’s reading?” Sakura would one day ask as they were pulling some weeds in the front lawn of some nameless civilian.

The lady they were working for had been glaring at Naruto since they had first started and it was making her twitchy. She even had the nerve to not ask Naruto if wanted a drink when she offered one to everyone, including Kakashi-Sensei!

‘Idiots the lot of them’ she couldn’t help think.

“Hn.” Sasuke would respond. He did not know what Kakashi-Sensei was reading, but Naruto probably does. He knew weird things like that.

“It’s porn. With a ridiculous amount of typos.” Naruto said.

“You know this why?” Demanded Sakura.

She didn’t know Naruto like Sasuke did, as Lady Uzushio only contacted her when she was ten, rather than when Sasuke was 7, and so she couldn’t join their “secret club” as Naruto liked to call it.

‘Still, though,’ Thought Sasuke, ‘he has better got a good reason for why he knows this or Sakura will punch him to next to week.’

“I saw Old Man Hokage read it and I thought maybe it could help me become a better ninja. Turns out that Old Man is a pervert, and that even with my bad grammar and spelling skills, I could make a lot of money. Seriously though, don’t read it. It’s absolutely filthy.” Naruto ended with a shiver.

“The leader of our Village, one of the most feared people alive, The Professor, THE GOD OF SHINOBI, READS PORNOGRAPHY IN PUBLIC?!?” Hissed Sakura furiously.

“Not in public ‘Tebbayo! I was in his office! And it was a really long time ago! Plus, he was hiding it from me.” Naruto said hoping to defuse the situation. Clearly, it was the wrong thing to say, as Sakura was getting angrier, and Sasuke looked scandalized.

“And yet you still saw it well enough to be able to find it and read it,” Sasuke replied.

“I mean well yeah?” Naruto responded not sure where this conversation was heading.

Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation. Sighing, she said, “Naruto, you are one of best friends, and don’t take this the wrong way that but you’re so dense that you don’t know that Hinata has had a crush on you since we were like five.” “What!” Demanded Naruto. “WHY?”)

 

 

“I would like to know what do you think of each of your new students, what problems you see, how you hope to resolve them, and any other concerns,” Hokage-Sama said as soon as the last Jonin had left closing the door behind them.

“Inuzuka Kiba is basically the embodiment of all the traits that we are warned that his clan has. He is Loud, boisterous, and has a large temper that is easily sparked. Akamaru, his partner, is while adorable, equally loud. I have a feeling it’ll take a long time or something drastic to solve these concerns. He does, however, have exceptional hearing and smell.

Aburame Shino is silent. Very much so. Also seems unconformable with well, everything. He speaks oddly, I’m not sure if it’s a clan thing? I haven’t had the pleaser of teaming up with other of his clan members outside of some mostly silent missions. He handles his bugs with great care and can use them very well.

Were as Kiba acts exactly like his fellow clan members, Hyuga Hinata is the exact opposite. She has frankly crippling self-confidence issues. She is afraid of hurting anyone, which will be a problem soon when we start taking C-ranked missions, or higher. She stutters a lot. But, she has excellent control of her Byakugan, taijutsu, and is very kind. All in all, all of this was written in their academy files. While it is a lot of work ahead of me, I like them.”

Kurenai smiled as she finished her report.

Asuma took over. “Nara Shikamaru is very lazy.” He stated bluntly. “He’s a genius though. One who uses his smarts to find the easiest and quickest way to finish something without breaking a sweat. He is what would happen if someone took the quote ‘work smart, not hard’ to the extreme.

Akimichi Choji has confidence issues. He believes he’s fat, although I’m sure his clan will take care of it. He listens to Shikamaru a lot, they are very close. He’s pretty well rounded in terms of strengths.

Yamanaka Ino, on the other hand, has enough energy for all three of them. She’s a fangirl to the extreme. It’s actually kind of creepy. She also obsesses over her appearance. She can use her clan Jutsus well and is well equipped for most things.

I will need to be doing muscle strengthening exercises, as well as get Shikamaru to get more involved, attempt to tamper down Ino’s fangirl behavior, and up Choji’s confidence.” Asuma ended with a sigh. He had a lot of work ahead of him.

Kakashi closed his book with an audible snap. “Well these,” Pulling out three files, “are entirely filled with lies! Naruto is most certainly not a dead last, he was throwing wind Jutsus at me one after another! He put seals everywhere! So many explosions….” He shivered. Iruka snickered.

“You knew about this didn’t you?!” Kakashi accused Iruka pointing a finger at him.

“Kakashi does calm down and let Iruka explain himself, there is one correct?” Hokage-Sama asked.

Iruka handed Kakashi and the Hokage 3 files each. They were obviously handwritten and were much thicker than the ones Kakashi had been holding earlier.

” In the ones handed in earlier, those were only supposed to talk about how they acted on school grounds. These ones on the other hand,” Pointing to the thicker handwritten ones, “were how they acted when Naruto dragged them over to my house.”

“I see. So during school time, they behaved much differently, as well as weaker than they already were.” The Hokage mussed.

“They said they stacked the team formations,” Kakashi said.

“I see. Tell me do you have any concerns about your team?” The Hokage questioned.

“No.” He responded surprising everyone but Iruka.

“I mean Naruto needs to learn better chakra control exercises, his control is atrocious, as he tends to use more chakra than what the Jutsu he does calls for, and likes to throw shadow clones around like they’re confetti.

Sasuke wants to learn how to use a tanto, I will teach him the basics and then sick him onto Izumo and Kotetsu then maybe Hayate afterward.

Sakura plans to be a medical-nin, she’s going to take the next certification test.

They all have a really weird obsession for ramen. I mean for lunch they brought a bucket filled with ramen and some bowls and just ate it. Naruto naturally ate the most with 13 bowls, Sasuke ate 9, and Sakura ate 8. It’s kind of scary. Also, we, uh, may have put some holes on the training ground while doing the test.”

As soon as he finished talking, an Anbu appeared and whispered into the Hokage’s ear. “It appears that the proper word would actually be craters, not holes.” The Hokage responded dryly.

Kakashi gave him an eye smile in response. The Hokage sighed. “Well, if we are done you may all leave.”

They left the Hokage’s office. ‘Finally, I can get some much needed Icha Icha reading time!’

 

* * *

 

 

Kakashi headed back to his apartment and stopped short. Something was wrong. Slowly, he opened the front door. ‘This is not what I expected.’ He thought to himself. That was before panic settled in. Why? Kakashi’s apartment is always a mess. Or it was until recently.

Gone was the pile of dishes he promised to himself he would wash. There was no longer a weird smell that came from rotting food. Instead everywhere was spotless, including the pile of mission scrolls and weapons that used to reside on the old table that now shone and looked as though its legs have been fixed. I’m sure you see why he freaked out now.

He turned, about to shushin away to go tell the Hokage of this break-in and theft in his home, when he saw a bookshelf that he had never bought standing right next to a wall. On it, where his mission reports and his weapons. It was very neatly organized, the mission scrolls were organized by importance, the weapons by type, kunai with kunai, shrunken with shrunken, you get were I’m going. On one of the shelves, there were three sticky notes, one burnt orange, one navy blue, and one neon pink. Each had something written on it.

He lifted his headband over the right side of his face. Honestly, he should have done it sooner. Everything was exactly the same. He walked over to the bookshelf. ‘No Genjutsu,’ He pulled the headband back to cover the eye. Finally, he lifted one of the sticky notes off the bookshelf; the orange one.

It read:

“Dear Kakashi Sensei, first of all, I know you are Anbu dog. Also that Sasuke’s brother Itachi was weasel. It’s kinda weird you know? I haven’t seen any of you guys in a year and a half and suddenly you are standing right in front of me with an eraser on top of your head. Still, find that kinda sad.

Anyway. Sakura-chan, Sasuke-Teme and I made stew for dinner, but we made too much. This happens sometimes. So we did our rounds,” Here Kakashi had to stop reading and wonder how often is sometimes? They had to more than a couple times if they had who they were giving it to planned. "and we still had a lot! So I was like let’s give some to Kakashi Sensei! And Sakura was like maybe we can actually find some information on him like his likes and dislikes! I think she was being kinda sarcastic cause she gasped before she said that. The Teme just grunted in what was probably approval; he had used up his daily quota of talking helping us plan how to get the bells from you.

We’re used to it. Anyway, we found out where your apartment is and you weren’t home. But it’s kinda far away from our house.” They live together? “So we were just going to drop it off in your fridge and live a note about it. Imagine Sakura’s outraged face at your living conditions (her words not mine)!

And that’s how we ended up cleaning your house. We didn’t look into the mission scrolls I swear! I remember that sometimes when I needed to use the bathroom at night, I would find you pulling out the carton of milk I had and look at it. I realized over time after seeing you do that for a while that you must have some really strong sense of smell! That's why I told Sakura we should get the scentless cleaning products.

You need better traps for your house. Also, Sakura noticed that a lot of your furniture that you can lay on have blood stains on them and she has vowed to do a medical scan on you cause she says you probably don’t like hospitals. Can you tell us tomorrow if you like the stew? See you tomorrow! Naruto."

Kakashi felt something weird settling in his stomach. (Later on, he would realize it was fondness and would groan in disapproval of himself.)

He read Sasuke’s next. There was only one word on it: Hnn. ‘Something is wrong with this kid.’ He thought as he sweatdropped.

Sakura’s was terrifying.

“Dear Kakashi Sensei, the boys and I have left you some stew. You will finish it as you are by far the skinniest person I have ever seen. I’m assuming it’s because you can’t cook. Also next time I’m giving you a medical exam. Akito Sempai says that you tend to leave the hospital before your wounds are healed, another reason is the frankly alarming blood stains on every surface.”

He felt like the kid was right in front of him glaring at him. “Also should you attempt to run I have enlisted the help of Genma-San, Iruka-Sensei, Izumo-Nii, Kotetsu-Nii, Hayate- San, Anko-nee, Guy-Sensei, Ebisu-Nii, Akito Senpai, and the boys.

Anbu Neko according to Hayate says that she is more than willing to help. I have no problem using them. Anyway, if you could tell us how much you liked the Stew would be great. Quick question though, what do you like to eat? All I’ve been getting when I ask around is meat. See you, Sakura :-)."

Fear tingled down his spine. That smiley face seemed menacing. ‘Those…Traitors! Some friends they are!’ He put down the sticky notes. (Turns out Kakashi is sentimental because he at some point laminated them and put them in a photo album.) He went to the fridge. Inside of a plastic container was the stew he would be having for dinner. He put some in a plate and microwaved it. While the microwave did its job, he looked for his ninken’s food bowls.

Finding them, he filled them with food and filled the water bowls as well. The microwave beeped. He took out the bowl. Absently he summoned Pakkun and the others. He was meet with silence.

“What?” “Did…did you clean???” “Oh my God boss are you feeling ok??” “Oh my god, he’s eating without us forcing him!” “Are you dying?” “Guys I think he might be dying!!!” “Boss you can’t leave us!” “Just…... just eat,” Kakashi said finally. “And no I’m not dying. I passed a Genin team of mini chakra monsters and I got hungry.” Silence.

“Oh my god, pups!” “Three of them!” “Next thing we know he’ll be getting married! “……” “What do you think bull?” Bull looked up, then went back to chewing. “Bull is my new favorite. I’m not sure why I keep you guys.” Kakashi declared.

He took another piece of meat out of the bowl. ‘It very good.’ He thought absently to himself. He finished and washed his bowl. “I’m going to bed.” Akino looked at him over his sunglasses. “Seriously guys, I’m fine. Just tired. One of the brats is so overpowered that she could make craters with her fists only. Silence.

“Overpowered pups!” “That’s soooo cool!” “When can we meet them?” “Sometime next week, IF you behave your selves. I’m not having you encouraging Naruto to prank the village.” Silence.

“BOOF?” “Yes, Bull Naruto.” “Any other important questions?” Silence. “Ok then.” Kakashi got ready for bed. Oddly enough, just like yesterday, he fell asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow.

Kakashi opened his eye. He was in Uzushio again. **“So, how was your day?”** Asked a very familiar voice. He turned. And saw a dark-skinned brightly grinning woman with a metal visor, covering her forehead to her nose, dressed in a colorful furisode. Lady Uzushio. “Well,” He said finally sitting down on the sand, “Long. Where should I start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of writing up some chapters about how like some of the ninjas meet Lady Uzushio, like maybe Sasuke and Sakura and Iruka? What do you guys think?


	4. What has to be done (Or which Lady Uzushio takes charge, and Neemon is in charge of counting fish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features Lady Uzushio taking charge and Sakura going through with her threat. Also, an known by the name of Neemon.

‘I should break this up.’ Thought Lady Uzushio.

What was she considering breaking up? An argument that had long passed being civil, was about where to start on reconstruction. Some suggestions were ridiculous. (“Let’s count all the fish!”

One creature had suggested. It seemed to be the only one of its kind; a rabbit looking creature that stood on its hind legs and had closed eyes. It also wore red leggings? All in all, very weird. It had appeared out of nowhere scaring everyone; it really should be glad it was alive. Lady Uzushio had decided to name it Neemon.) Others they couldn’t do.

(“Let’s start with salvaging the buildings.”

Suggested another random creature in the crowd.

“YOU FOOL! WE ARE TRYING TO BE COVERT NOT GIVE THOSE IWA AND KIRI NINS A HEADS UP TO GATHER THEIR TROOPS AND COME AND DESTROY US!!!” That one angry frog hating phoenix had raged.)

So now everyone was either yelling at each other or were watching in silence. Except for Kazu and Kenta. They were following the conversation with razor sharp focus. Also, they were oohing, ahhing, and yelling BURN as soon as someone got insulted. It was rather annoying. As the leader of this group that was misbehaving, Lady Uzushio needed to stop this.

“ENOUGH!” She thundered

. Blissful silence followed immediately. “Some of your suggestions are so outrageous, that I don’t think you all are taking this with even a lick of seriousness! Others we can’t do, for the reason that Phoenix-San has stated earlier only without the insults. We do not have time for this people! We already lost a day explaining the situation, and we don’t have enough time to be fighting among ourselves!” She ended sharply.

“What do you suggest we start with Lady Uzushio?” Asked a squirrel that sat on a dragon’s head.

“what you guys need to do, is listen. Frankly, the only way we will be able to complete all the things that have to, we will need to break up into sections, then into teams. One section will be on duty with Kōjō.

There needs to be a group that will ensure that the plants are mature. another group will need to make the water level higher in the rivers we have. We also need trees.

Another section will be dedicated to clean up. There are seals all over all the buildings so that they can be rebuilt. none of us are keyed in though. it would do more harm than good anyway. I will be leading this group.

Mizu will be in charge of a section that will only be making seals; so you have to able to lift a brush and be able to use it. We need Genjutsu seals. We will remove them when we are ready to renounce our standing as one of the great villages. We also need that one seal that will not allow anyone with foul intent to enter.

Kazu and Kenta,” She turned to stare at them. “I have a job for you that you must take seriously, otherwise people and creatures alike could die. Can you do this for me?” she asked.

Both nodded. “OK then.” She said sounding amused. “Some of the mountains and hills were hit during The Attack. What I want you to do, is take a team consisting of an equal number of fliers and people who can’t fly. You need to check to see if they are a) stable, and b) climbable. If they aren’t write that down somewhere that someone can see clearly and easily. If they are, then write down if chakra was needed to be able to have been climbed or not.

Kaze, and Tengoku, you guys are going to take a team and check all of the ponds, lakes, and rivers and make sure they are safe to swim, eat and are clean. And yes Neemon, you can go with them so you can be in charge of counting the fish.

We will need to split the groups so that the cleanup team I’ll be leading will have 3 to 1 ratio against the other groups. any questions?” There were none. “OK then. We meet here tomorrow at 8 o'clock sharp. Make sure to be well rested because it’s going to be a long day.”

* * *

 

Back in Konoha

Kakashi couldn’t help but think about the dreams he has been having these past two days. like the night before, he met with Lady Uzushio; only this time she actually had a seeable form.

‘A sentient island that not only is concerned about my health but also knows my bratty students. 90 percent of me thinks it’s a weird dream, but the other 10 percent thinks otherwise. If the 10% is right, the leaf could be compromised. But, how do I prove it? Even if I were to ask Naruto if he too has met Lady Uzushio, how am I to prove she isn’t a mass hallucination? Also, if I go to Hokage-Sama, he would have me go T&I and that isn’t an option.’ He shivered.

With his luck, he would be handed to a Yamanaka or worse Anko. ‘That woman, while one of my closest friends, is terrifying.’ He, at some point, while lost in thought had washed the bowl that once held that good stew that his students had made. He was now about to head out to go meet them. he had plans on repeating the question that he first asked because they were not being honest last time. Maybe he would even give them some information, not a lot of course. They could find out the rest by themselves. They did, after all, had information gathering skills since they found his apartment. But first, he had to go visit the memorial stone.

 

* * *

 

‘Apparently, Lady Uzushio wasn’t a hallucination.’ Kakashi thought to himself.

At any rate, all three of his students have met her and she was now someone of importance to these brats. Naruto and Sakura had started listing other people who had also known about Lady Uzushio. most of them didn’t live in Konoha. They also were talking about people or, at this point could be beings of infinite power, called Mizu, Tengoku, Kaze, Kazu, Kenta, and Kōjō.

Sasuke was nodding his head to what they were saying and Hnn’ing along in agreement. Kakashi couldn’t help but wonder if he had used up his talking meter, or was waiting for something that was actually important to share his opinion. In the end, it didn’t matter.

What did matter though was that they beat team Gai's past record for caching the demon cat from hell, Tora! The method that Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke used wasn't exactly what Kakashi would consider careful, but they caught it and with minimal damage to themselves. In fact, the only one who got hurt was Tora and it isn't even visible anymore! Kakashi was really liking his minions.

* * *

 

Kakashi would like to take back what he said earlier about liking his slightly overpowered students *cough* very overpowered minions*cough*. Why? Well, Sakura really went through with her threat! And Guy, Anko, Ebisu, Raido, Izumo, Kotetsu, Iruka, and Genma helped her! Seriously, what kind of friends were they????

OK, so maybe he was overreacting. Not that hospitals weren't bad, but they didn't actually do the check-up in the hospital. In fact, they did it in his apartment. It was almost like a house visit except for the fact that they tied him up on a chair, which was very rude by the way! 'At least the brats brought food with them, unlike some people who will not be named.' Kakashi would have sulked except there was a random person in his house; Sakura's sempai.' What was her name again? Amiko? Ahiko? No those weren't right. Akito! Yes, that was it Akito!' She couldn't be that much older than his minions maybe 16?

She was looking over Sakura's shoulder. 'Making sure she was doing it right.' His mind supplied. "OK, Sensei you're done!" Sakura chirped. Bull licked her hand happily. 'Traitor.' Kakashi thought unhappily. His own ninkin letting people kidnap him! How was he supposed to trust them to watch his back in dangerous situations? He voiced his worries out loud. Everyone gave him an unimpressed look.

"Come on and eat Kakashi," Genma said.

"I'm not hungry," Kakashi replied.

"EHH? And we worked so hard on the getting this broiled saury and miso soup with eggplant!" Complained Naruto. Kakashi grabbed a plate and glared at everyone.

"I hate you all." He stated. Everyone rolled their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess were Neemon comes from? Virtual cookies for anyone who can!


	5. Three point of views

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May be introducing Kakashi’s overpowered minions to the wonders of acupuncture and senbon wasn’t the best idea? Oh well too late to do anything about it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has got to be the longest chapter I've ever posted! So enjoy!

Genma Shiranui had a bit of, well a problem on his hands. He would like to point out, that the only reason he’s in this situation, is because he was being a good friend. Also, that none of what happened was any of his fault…… well most of them. (Maybe introducing Kakashi’s overpowered minions to the wonders of acupuncture and senbon wasn’t the best idea? Oh well too late to do anything about it now.)

So, what was such a big deal that Genma wanted to wash his hands of it…... well mostly? He had gotten himself, as well as the rest of Kakashi’s friends (Except for Asuma and Kurenai. He wondered why.) got themselves adopted by Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. (He was pretty sure that that wasn’t how unofficial adoptions works. For starters, shouldn’t it be the older people in the situation doing the adopting? (If anyone not in the know asks {which in itself very slim}, he’ll tell them that they adopted them because they are Kakashi’s students, not that Kakashi’s students adopted them.)

It started out small, saying hello or waving whenever one of them passed him on the street. Then it became bigger, asking him to help them kidnap Kakashi because they couldn’t do it by themselves.

(Incidentally, he was the one to introduce them to Guy. which also was a bad idea, as Naruto and Tenten bounded over a shared love of sharp pointy things. With Tenten teaching Naruto how to use all the stuff he knew the names to; how does he know this stuff? {Later on, he’ll find Iruka’s “Stash” of weapons which he thinks should be renamed into “The Arsenal” as it was bigger than all Kakashi’s, his, Raido’s, and Ebisu’s collections put together. How did he never notice?}

Sasuke and Neji have a weird love/hate relationship that he really doesn’t want to look into too deeply; for some reason, they only talk to each other in grunts, Hnns, and hums.

Sakura and Lee may or may not be in the near future getting married,' He thought to himself as they attempted to punch one another. Kakashi didn't believe him.)

Now, a couple of weeks later after the brats were handed over to Kakashi’s at first hesitant care, he sometimes comes home to a bowl of whatever those brats had made in the fridge and three sticky notes somewhere in his apartment. Usually, they were pretty different; like one time he received these ones: ‘You need to invest in some good traps’, Naruto.

Or ‘Your house needs curtains on your windows Genma-San!’, Sakura.

Or for some reason ‘Hnn’ which was always on Sasuke’s.

‘That kid has a weird sense of humor.’ He can’t help think sometimes.

But, in his opinion that wasn’t the biggest thing. No, the biggest thing by far is having Sakura do his mandatory check-ups, (Because let’s face it, hospitals suck!!! Plus, the only reason Sakura wasn’t an official Med-Nin, was because she has yet to do the test for it.) letting Naruto give him seals that he now uses on field, or his personal favorite, Sasuke occasionally sharing his tomatoes. (He didn’t do that with anyone else; he felt special.)

So yeah, he got adopted by three overpowered genin, has adopted Guy’s on their way to being overpowered genin and life was ok. Now if only those brats could stop causing so much trouble! Are they trying to make everyone have grey hair?!?

 

* * *

 

Sakura Haruno was very excited; Kakashi-Sensei got them their first C-ranked mission! Well, they had threatened to take drastic measures, all the other genin teams had already gone on one! Although, Sakura couldn’t help but wonder if there was another reason that they were taking this specific mission. an old, drunkard of a guy with no brain to mouth filter; who in their right mind insults their ninja escorts?

Not only that but the guy was ridiculous

'He is sketchy and was totally lying. ' Sakura was honestly confused as to why the Hokage was allowing them to take on the mission when he was so clearly lying about something important! Iruka Sensei who Sakura decided was actually a saint, looked like he was about to argue about letting them go but thought better about it and then proceeded to glare at their client. It was terrifying to just look at much less be the one that it was directed at!

‘He isn’t even using killing intent, and yet it super scary!’ Sakura thought to herself. Sasuke and Naruto clearly agreed as they were slowly stepping back and sort of hiding behind Kakashi-Sensei, who also looked a little bit scared. The Hokage looked unaffected; Sakura would bet her mission pay that Iruka-Sensei glared at him on a daily basis.

 

* * *

 

‘Kakashi Sensei,’ Sakura decided, ‘was acting weird.’ Not that he wasn’t weird already, but he was acting weirder than usual. He had finally stopped sarcastically asking them (Sasuke, Naruto, and herself,) if they were feeding him so they could cook him later. He even did the dishes the past two weeks without them having to argue about the fact that they cooked the dinner so he should clean up!

Not only that, he had been visiting the memorial stone while just as often, for less time (not that he came to the training ground at the proper time.)! Sakura was getting worried. Maybe during the mission, she could figure out what was going on (she did, and was really happy with this new development.).

 

* * *

 

Nohara Rin as a child had her career plan all figured out.

(“That would be your Kireina blood.”

Mizu would tell her later on, sometime after her supposed death. Their voice coming seemingly from everywhere yet at the same time not. Rin having placed chakra on her legs and feet sat cross-legged right in the middle of one of the many rivers in Uzushio.

“Although,” Mizu continued, “due to your lack in the teaching of the sealing arts, you weren’t as equipped for every possible disaster like most of your clan is. Shame too, Keon Umino would have loved to have taught you. You seem to have your chakra control back to normal; good job.”)

She was going to be a ninja. And a specific type, a medical-nin.

You see as an orphan, there was one thing that Rin craved most, a family. Sure, she had plenty of friends but she didn’t have that one friend that you could call them without a doubt your best friend. At least that was before she met Obito.

That day she saw the beginning of her plans come to fruition,(she was going to be a ninja!) and when it was her turn to get a booklet, she had a strange urge to get two. So when he, dressed in blue with some orange and for some reason googles (later on she would find out that he had really bad vision and needed glasses but his cousins kept breaking them. “What a group of assholes.” “Rin-chan!”) missed the orientation, she gave him the second booklet she took and introduced herself. She never regretted it.

 

Most people thought that Rin was the smarter one of the two. Well, that wouldn’t be quite right. Obito was just a different kind of smart. Were as Rin learned things from what she read, then tried to use it on a day to day bases, Obito was all hands on. And really resourceful. Rin didn’t think he knew that he did that.

(“Old woman Yumi, you know the one that always buys 3 bags of oranges? She used to be a med-nin! She said she wants to meet you so she can see what they aren’t teaching the new medical ninjas.”

“Huh. Sounds interesting. I haven’t been able to cast the mystic palm technique properly; maybe she has some insight?”

“We will just have to go and ask I guess.”

“Yah. Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow.”)

 

* * *

 

They passed the test to become a ninja. One of the teachers called Obito a dead last and Rin (unfortunately for him) had heard him. (It was bad enough that their classmates called him that but a teacher? UNFORGIVABLE!)

If the teacher just so happened to be suffering from intense episodes of diarrhea, well, Rin wasn’t a suspect.

(“Rin why are you smiling like that? Oh, sweet Kami what did you do?!”

“I may or may not have slipped some Laxatives into Shizumi- Sensei’s water bottle. He needs to keep it out of reach of children grabby hands.”

“RIN!!!!”)

Rin had no intention of being a princess that had to be locked away in a castle’s highest tower for safe keeping. Plus, one of the main things a ninja must be good at was being able to not get caught. (She was going to have to work on that with Obito, he wasn’t very good at hiding in plain sight.)

They met their other teammate and their Sensei. if a unicorn and the sun had a child, that would be Minato-Sensei. (Rin would swear till her dying breath that he sometimes sparkled. Obito and Kakashi would wholeheartedly agree.)

Kakashi was… tiny. And kind of scared of her. She understood though after all some of her friends were part of a fan club dedicated solely to him. It was actually really creepy to think about it.

(What does he put in his hair?!” Demanded Obito.

“you could ask him,” Rin answered flipping a page of her book.

“Yah no. If I ask he’ll probably take it the wrong way and think I’m asking so I could put my hair like his!”

“……Why do you want to what he puts in his hair anyway?”

“Because that stuff isn’t natural!”

“Obito, we climb walls only using our feet, and you are calling Kakashi’s hair unnatural?”

“It is!”

“Obito.”

“Fine, I’ll stop.”

“Thank you.”)

So all was well. She had a best friend, a teammate that she could trust to watch her back, and sensei who was amazing. All was great until it wasn’t.

Obito was dead, and his wonderful relatives were being extremely nice and totally not making sly comments about him having it coming. Rin was really close to stabbing one of them. She would have too if Yumi-Obasaan wasn’t gripping her hand in a death grip. Rin cried and let the grief settle in for the week she had off, and then went back to the field. This was, after all, a war and her expertise as a med-nin were needed. She didn’t see the rest of her team for a month after that. Kakashi asked her to join in a mission just the two of them. She agreed.

 

* * *

 

Long story short, she got kidnapped. Honestly, she was surprised that they didn’t kill her; that means they were looking for information then. Oh, how wrong she was. One second she was tied up, on a chair with the Kiri nin that kidnapped her talking among themselves when suddenly one of them slapped something on her chest and all she felt was pain. The Kiri nin was talking louder now, or maybe her hearing was getting stronger? It didn’t matter, what she heard made her blood freeze. They made her into a ticking time bomb!

Kakashi appeared at some point, zapping people left and right with lightning chakra. She tried to tell him what was happening, but he wasn’t listening. He did the seals for his most recently made Jutsu, Chidori. Rin knew what she had to do, her life wasn’t worth the thousands that lived in Konoha. She jumped. Right into the Jutsu. Everything was in slow motion, she could see the grief in Kakashi’s eyes, the horror. She opened her mouth to apologize.

“Ka…. Kakashi….”

She couldn’t say the rest. Suddenly she noticed a chakra signature that wasn’t supposed to be there because he was dead; Obito. She saw the anguish, and his Sharingan eye changing shape.

She wanted to say something. Anything! But she couldn’t. Her vision was darkening. And then she died.

 

* * *

 

Except not? When the next time she came to, she heard chirping noises. And muttering. The air smelled different, not at all like Konoha with its sharp pine smell. Or the whiff of bread being baked. Instead, it smelled dry, almost like Sana except…. different. She felt grass under her, something that Sauna definitely didn’t have. Where was she?

“I know you are awake kid.”

A voice said calmly. Rin opened her eyes. And Shut them back closed. It was really light.

“Probably on your list of dumb ideas huh? Right after what got you in this condition.”

The voice continued on.

“W…...what?” Rin croaked.

“That doesn’t sound good,” Voice said. No doubt whoever they were was grimacing. She felt her head being lifted up.

“Mind opening your mouth?” The unknown asked. Rin did. She felt a liquid being poured down her throat. ‘Water. Tastes a bit different, but is water.’ Rin opened her eyes again, this time more slowly. Only to see a gigantic flaming bird.

“What in the world are you???”

The bird rolled its eyes. “I’m a phoenix darling. You probably have a lot of questions right? Well, for starters, my name is Naomi.” There was a beat of silence.

“Can you move?” Naomi asked. Rin sat up.

“Great! That means I did the healing correctly!” Rin blinked at her.

“Am I dead?” She questioned.

“N-O-P-E. One of your friends Obito I think, asked Lady Uzushio to save you so she had me go to your body and reverse summon myself, with you with me.”

“You’re a summoning animal? Also, who’s Lady Uzushio?”

“I’ll answer that.” A new person said. Rin turned to her left where she saw an older looking phoenix flying towards them. He had some bald spots all over. ‘He’s molting?’ He landed right next to Naomi.

“Lady Uzushio is what we call the sentient part of Uzushio. You do know where Uzushio is right?” He asked expectantly.

Rin shook her head. The Phoenix looked furious. Suddenly he somehow looked like a ball of fire with eyeballs. ‘He’s flaming mad!’ She saved that pun for later; now wasn’t the time.

“KONOHA TOOK PRIED IN BEING OUR SISTER NATION! SUDDENLY THEY REFUSE TO EVEN SPEAK OF US TO THE YOUNGER GENERATION???? HOW ARE THE TALES OF OUR BRAVERY SUPPOSED TO BE PASSED DOWN?? HOW WILL THEY REMBER THE LIVES THAT HAD BEEN LOST???”

“Dad please calm down. You might scare Rin!” Naomi said.

He turned back to a phoenix again. He had lost even more feathers somehow.

“Naomi, you are in charge of Rin’s recovery. My burning day is almost here and I need to go find one of your brothers so they can be told that they are in charge of the flock. Rin, I hope you feel well soon.”

He nodded to her. She nodded back. Then he took off and flew away.

“Sorry about him. He has a bit of a temper. Not to mention the fact that Konoha doesn’t speak of Uzushio upset him a lot.” Naomi said.

“It’s alright. But what is Uzushio?” Rin responded.

“Uzushio is short for Uzushiogakure no Sato, or one of its more common nickname, whirlpool. Right before the start of the second shinobi war, Kiri and Iwa had made a temporary pact that they will help each other destroy Uzushio. So, on the cover of the night one day, they went and mascaraed thousands of people. Father said it was the worst tragedy he had ever seen. He lost his human partner you know? So to hear that Konoha doesn’t speak of the destruction that happened at all, well you saw what happened.” Rin processed the information silently.

“But how do I fit in?” She asked.

“Uzushio had at some point became sentient. We don’t really know why, but the most agreed on theory is that the chakra realized during the night of the Massacre and on a daily basis made the island come alive. Anyway, Lady Uzushio’s first order of business was to find survivors who escaped or their descendants. You, as well as Obito Uchiha, are from two of the more prominent clans of Uzushio; you of the Kireina, and him of the Uzumaki. Strangely enough, Obito was not supposed to go to the Uchihas after his parents died of mysterious circumferences. Instead, he should have either been handed off to one of his godparents, or to Uzumaki Kushina as she is a relative on his father side.”

Rin pressed her lips tightly together displeased. ‘He could have lived a happy childhood, well as much of one as we had, but instead, he got shipped off to those self-righteous people who didn’t even want him much less should have had him!’

“So Lady Uzushio and you guys saved our lives?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

Rin found out that the Sanbi was that unknown chakra.

“They wanted to have you release a being older than dirt being made entirely of rage and chakra on Konoha.”

“Good thing I stopped that from happening then.”

“I suppose.”

Unfortunately, by removing the chakra out of her system, it basically shredded her chakra coils. Luckily, the phoenix’s healing power was able to put them back together. Yet, she would have to relearn how to use chakra all over again. Not only that, but she had to go through a lot of physical therapy just to get back in shape. She had realized early on that it wouldn’t take days to get back into shape, but years.

“But, I’m basically a missing-nin! Sensei and Oh my God Kakashi! They think I’m dead! Can’t I like send them a letter?”

“We attempted to while you were still passed out, the messenger was killed.”

“What?”

“Shot right out of the sky he was. Good thing it was a phoenix that was the messenger or we would have a dead friend on our hands. We tried two more times the same ending.”

“That’s…. That’s crazy!”

“You're telling me.”

“What about Obito?”

“Well…...”

What she found out made her blood boil with rage.

“Whoever made this type of seal?! Who goes ‘Oh let me make a seal that can enslave another human being to do my bidding’?!”

“Rin, why your anger is understandable, it will not help Obito.”

“You guys know how to break it right?”

“Yes. It will require a very difficult seal to counter as well as neutralize the one currently on him, but it is doable.”

“Teach me how to seal.”

“Are you sure? It’s not exactly an easy process.”

“Yes.”

There was a determination in her eyes that Naomi new better than to argue with her.

 

* * *

 

“Rin? I have some bad news. You might want to sit down.” Mizu Said one day (At some point Rin had lost track of time in the summoning realm.). Rin sat down.

“What Is it Mizu?”

“Your Sensei, as well as his wife, have passed away.”

“What? What happened.?!” Mizu told her.

“But that would mean Sensei’s soul will be trapped in the Shinigami for eternity!” she said some point after she processed the information she had been given.

“That is usually the case. Fortunately, Uzu-Chan was able to make a deal with him in order to release his soul.”

“What would that be?”

“There is, on the outskirts of Konoha an Uzumaki clan storage facility. In it, there are 26 masks that look like the Shinigami’s when he does his official business, face. The Shinigami would like one of them back, as the rest are useless.”

“So I can go get it then?”

“Yes and no. While you could go and get the mask, it would not release your sensei, as you are not related.”

“So, Naruto?”

“Yes.”

Rin pinched the bridge of her nose. ‘That kid is only a week old and yet already has a mission he has to do!’

 

* * *

 

Rin was P-I-S-S-E-D. Mizu, who Rin has started to see as an older sibling alongside Naomi, has been giving her updates on what was going on of Konoha. Her most recent report told her that Kakashi as well as Genma, Mikoto Uchiha, her husband, and even Jiraiya have attempted to get custody of Naruto nut have been swiftly rebuffed.

“Ok I get why they wouldn’t want Mikoto-San or Fugaku-San to not be given custody as Naruto-Kun is a jinchūriki, which means that unless the jinchūriki unless born to a certain clan cannot be adopted into one, and that Jiraiya-san shouldn’t ever be given full custody of a child, but why not Genma or Kakashi?”

“Kakashi is of a clan.”

“Are you kidding me?! He is the last Hatake in Konoha, if not the entire world! Why then are they not give him to Genma?”

“Technically, Genma is from one the much smaller Uzushio Clans on his mother’s side.”

“……so where is Naruto-kun staying then?”

“An orphanage.”

"…....."

There was a lot of broken trees that day. Those Phoenixes that Rin was only a medical ninja were proven wrong.

 

* * *

 

Rin was now 28 when Lady Uzushio had given her an offer she couldn’t refuse.

“In a couple of days, a bridge builder by the name of Tazuna will be arriving from Wave to Konoha. Kakashi and his team will be taking this mission. I could if you like have Naomi convince her father to allow you to go meet with them?”

“Please.”

That’s how while Kakashi and his students traveled with Tazuna to wave, Rin stepped foot out of Uzushio for the first time in 16 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yah so, next chapter is going to definitely be centered around the wave mission and probably the beginning of the chunin exams! I think ill end this selection of the series with 7 chapters? See you guys next week!


	6. The Human Condition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Normal (for at this point he realized something was wrong with this island! Maybe something was in the water?) islands do not become sentient! Nor do the wind. Or the water. You know nonliving things?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be about Wave dang it! But somehow this happened! I dont even know any more....

\

If someone were to ask the Shinigami why he was in Whirlpool (which no one did; he might lift a large piece of rubble without being asked, but he's you know, the death god.), he would say he was curious. About what? That would be harder to answer. he would have answered about human nature, but there was only one actual human currently residing in Whirlpool when he first started his study. That was not enough dependent variables. (Not that Nohara Rin was not interesting, she not only got adopted into the Phoenix flock, but by the leader himself!) 

So, he would change his answer to Whirlpool itself. It was truly a strange place, with strange beings. ‘spirits are not usually this friendly.’ He would think to himself as he looked at the group of water spirits refilling one of the many ponds and lakes that littered Whirlpool. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

‘Dragons do not keep their hatchlings around for this long. Nor are they this willing to share living space with other equally powerful creatures, much less with other dragons!’ He mussed on a different day. This time he watched a mother dragon scold a rather clumsy teenaged fox summon, who had bumped into a mostly broken house breaking it up farther. His mother watched on in amusement.

‘Normal (for at this point he realized something was wrong with this island! Maybe something was in the water?) islands do not become sentient! Nor do the wind. Or the water. You know nonliving things?' He concluded while he was lost in thought. He had been doing that recently; he had never done that before, it seemed too…...human. 

‘Humans!’ He concluded. ‘Everyone in this island acted too human.’ The animals were not eating one another. Some even learned how to use chakra for crying out loud! But how was he to get an answer? He highly doubts that they knew why they acted like this. But he knew someone who would.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The thing is, while Shinigami was thoroughly connected to Whirlpool, he hadn’t until recently that is, see a reason to look at whirlpool for a long time. Not since The Invasion anyway. You see every village in the elemental Nations prayed to a specific god, or in some cases gods. Usually they prayed to Amaterasu, the sun goddess, or Uke Mochi, the food goddess. Suna for example prayed to Fūjin , the wind god. While Kumo, prayed to the god Raijin. It was really complex, as some families/clans prayed to other gods and goddesses. But, Whirlpool did something completely unexpected; they prayed to Shinigami. 

He was still mystified about that by the way. ‘Why me?’ He couldn’t help but wonder. But, he was getting of track (He had been doing that a lot lately; he bet it was because he now looked human, he was getting human characteristics. Disgusting. He went to go find the one being that a) he had a decent relationship with, and b) would have the answers as to why Whirlpool was like……this!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Destiny was an odd being, neither god/goddess, and yet still immortal. She also wasn’t the least bit afraid of him, which was refreshing. (“I’ve been here far longer than you have Shinigami-Kun!”

“Can you not?”

“Not what?”

“You know what.” 

“No I don’t!”

“Call me –Kun!”

“Ahhh, I see. Well Shinigami-Kun I’m afraid I can’t do that.” 

“Why not?!”

“Because the face you make whenever I do is adorable!”

“I AM THE REAPER OF SOULS! I DO NOT DO ADORABLE DAMIT! CAN YOU AT LEAST ACT SOMEWHAT AFRAID OF ME?! ARE WE SURE YOU AREN'T FEARLESSNESS INSTEAD?”

“……Did you just blow a raspberry at me?!”

“Well you were being mean to me!” 

“…….”) But was mostly annoying.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He arrived into a pocket dimension that held a frankly ridiculous amount of flowers. Sitting on a blanket with a cup of tea was the being he was looking for, Destiny. “I’ve been waiting for you Shinigami-Kun! Why is that a new form?! It suits you!”

“……….”

“Ahhh, yes you hate small talk don’t you? No matter, what can I help you with.”

He sat down on the blanket, in front of her. “You know why.”

“Yes I do. But you have so many questions! Some that you know even now you have!”

“………. Why point me towards Uzukage No Sato?”

“Because you need friends!”

“So you point me to that crazy place?! Yesterday a baby dragon sneezed and nearly set my robes on fire!”

Destiny smiled at him softly. “Don’t you see the difference?” 

“On what? The island? The clean-up is going nicely, but I don’t see how that has to do with what we are talking about!”

“Not that silly! I mean to yourself!”

“What difference to myself?” He frowned in confusion.

“The way you act for starters. Looked at your hands, before you would have given me a nasty look for offering you a cup of tea as we don’t need to eat or drink. Now you not only are drinking from the cup of tea but have even took a cupcake from the plate!”

“I…... I see. I too have been acting too human.”

“It is not a bad thing.”

“Yes it is! Humans are awful!”

“Why?”

“The kill each other!” Destiny rolled her eyes.

“So do animals. So do Gods, Tsukiyomi-San did after all kill Uke Mochi-San, out of disgust and anger in the way she made his meal when he went to visit her.”

“Exactly! Humans are slaves to their emotions! Emotions are the reason that Uke Mochi is died!”

“Feelings aren’t a bad thing Shinigami-Kun. Happiness is one of the best things ever. So is Love.”

“How do you feel happiness?”

“Its different for everyone. I feel happy when someone gets a happy ending. Or when someone finds their soulmate. But I’m happiest when I’m with you.”

“…. Are we friends?” He asked awkwardly. 

“Of course we are!”

“Ahhh ok.”

“You are so cute!”

“I am not cute!”

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later on, Destiny somehow convinced him to try cloud watching. It was…. nice. Quietly he asked Destiny a question that has been at the tip of his tongue. “Was Lady Uzushio and her siblings once humans?”

“Yes. They do not remember much about their lives. Do you remember that dimension were this one is an anime?” 

“Are you trying to tell me that they are from there? How did they get here? Do they know?”

“They do know, all of them had watched the entire series. As for how they got here, it was their destiny.”

“…...You don’t know do you?”

“Nope! I do know one thing though, their arrival changed this dimension. For better or worse, I don’t know. But, I personally think it’s for the better. What do you think?”

“I Feel that I don’t have enough information to make an educated guess. Although, I have to admit that them coming from that universe is better than coming from one similar to this one.”

“Can you imagine! An Iwa Nin finding themselves as the sentient form of an island that their village destroyed years ago!” She crackled.

“It would be chaos.” The Shinigami agreed dryly.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When he did eventually leave, he'd realize that he didn't find out the reason to all the other beings who lived in Whirlpool's behavior. He decided that he didn't care. Much anyway. He had more tings to do like try baking cupcakes and mastering it in time for the next meeting; had a sentient island to annoy after all (He still refuses to tell her how he makes the plate stay full. She wasn't ready for magic much less something so high level.).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yah, this sort of just happened three days ago. I tried pushing it to the side for maybe a one shot or something, but it didn't leave me alone. I complained to my brothers and one of my friends and instead of telling me to focus, they were like go for it, which i did. I didn't even know what to call this chapter, but then All Time Low by Jon Bellion came on and well the album the song is in just so happens to be called The Human Condition which fit this chapter perfectly!  
> As usual, kudos and comments are appreciated.


	7. Zabuza is Slowly (Will be) Regretting His Life Choices Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we see Ebisu freak out about tardiness, a red kangaroo with far to much sass, and peak into Zabuza's childhood (which considering all of the childhoods we have seen on this series, its probably one of the better ones).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....Well at least the ending happened in Wave; that's something right? At this point i at this story in disbelief because here i am on chapter 7, were i was supposed to stop and we haven't even reached the Chunin exams yet! Ooh fun fact: there is a Kami by the name of Ebisu who is usually shows up pretending to be a fisherman and brings not only wealth but also prosperity to those who believe and watches over the health of young children! (I'm not sure what i will do with all these Japanese gods/goddesses information, but i'll probably store it with my Norse and Greek ones and all the myths and legends i know.)

**__** __

 

While Kakashi and his team were out doing their first C-Ranked mission (they have come so far!), Ebisu was having the hardest time figuring out if this mission should be a checkup or kidnapping. ‘This, is unacceptable!’

 

You see there was an agreement that Lady Uzushio had gotten from many future Uzushio residents had; they were allowed to bring other people with them. Well when Kaze went to talk to Genma, he asked if his old Genin teammates could go as well. (Kakashi had already extended an invitation to Guy and Yamato.) That is how Ebisu got in the know.

 

Which brings him to his current situation. Tengoku, who he got along swimmingly with (being most of the voice of reasoning was something that could be bounded over.), gave him a mission. Off a couple of no longer used training grounds, (that were pretty close to the Hatake Compound; he will have to tell Kakashi about this as he is pretty sure this area is still part of his land.) was a small house. In it he could feel two separate chakra signatures.

 

He didn’t even know where to start; send a summon (which would be him kidnapping one of Kakashi’s many furry ninkens, as he didn’t have a summoning contract.) to Kakashi as he after surveying the land, was positive that this was part of his clan’s land, or look at the window to find out who were in the house. “They are expecting you, you know.” Spoke a dry voice to his right, a red kangaroo.

 

(Deijī the kangaroo was by far the most confusing being Ebisu has had the pleasure of meeting; both sharp witted and tonged, but also kept stopping to pick up flowers for some reason {Later on he would find out while watching her, that she was making a bunch of flower crowns; somehow she got him to help.}, and seemed delighted with looking at all the greenery.

 {“Uzushio does not have very many deciduous trees, much less ones that change color like this; we mostly have palm. Although, we have a lot of cherry blossom for some reason; apparently one clan head had visited Konoha and brought back a couple hundred with them, and well you can guess what happened.”})

 

“They are?! For Kami’s sake Deijī why didn’t you tell me?!” Ebisu hissed in outrage at the Kangaroo.

 

“I thought you knew.” She responded dispassionately.

 

“Well I didn’t! What time are they expecting us?”

 

“A little before 4.”

 

Ebisu looked at the sun and almost had a panic attack; it was very close to 4.

 

“We have to hurry or we will be late!” He grabbed her paw and started rushing towards the house, making sure to check for traps.

 

“I can walk…… well hop by myself!”

 

“Not fast enough!”

 

* * *

 

Momochi Zabuza hatted Kiri with a passion that couldn’t be described in words. Oh sure there were others that hated that…. that vile place more than he did, (Elsewhere that one overly grumpy, old phoenix sneezed. He looked around suspiciously, someone was talking about him. He swooped down only to fly back up.

 

“What is your dad doing?” Rin asked Naomi mystified.

 

“I…. I have no idea.” Naomi admitted looking just as confused.)

 

But not by much! They hadn’t lived there! It was always wet, misty, cold, and super muddy! (“It feels wrong here doesn’t it?” Zabuza’s mother had asked him.

 

“How do you like it here?!” He had responded.

 

“I don’t, in fact I hate it here more than you do; this place isn’t home.”

 

“What is home like mom?”

 

“Well for starters, it dry.”

 

“I like it already.”

 

“You would wouldn’t you?”)

 

Not only that everyone was cold and very rude; well almost everyone (Mei and Kisame don’t count. those two while lunatics, were family. And he supposed Ao was alright.).

 

The graduation test was outrageous; pitting a bunch of kids against each other until one or both of them died. (He would be glad that no one of importance had found Haku and sent him to the academy; he could have been killed, or worse he would have had to kill at a young age {it would no doubt break his young apprentice}.

 

Of cource young version of Zabuza didn’t see it that way. He needed to be stronger so when he left (he would be taking Kisame and Mei with him {Mei was an Uzumaki she too felt the call, and nobody appreciated Kisame; he was not only powerful {look at his chakra reserves!}, but he also had a good sense of humor and was a blue shark man! I mean how cool is that!}. His mom even approved!

 

So when it came time to the exam he killed all of his classmates except for Kisame and Mei because they would be a genin team dam it! He couldn’t stand the rest of his classmates anyway; they bragged of power they didn’t have and were just really annoying.

 

Apparently, a teacher had tried to stop him from killing the last of his classmates, his mom will tell him, and he stabbed him to death too. His mom was very pleased with him, Kisame, and Mei becoming genin because for dinner which at this point those two had their own chairs at the table, it was ramen with lots of shrimp tossed in. (she also fondly ruffled their hair.)

* * *

 

He blinked at his mom. She blinked back. “You’re our Jonin-Sensei aren’t you?” He said blandly.

 

“You would think you would have been happier to see me kiddo.”

 

“I am! Ecstatic even! Just…. couldn’t you have told us so we wouldn’t have had to worry about who we were going to get and theories how we would kill them and dump their body?” His mom smiled at him amused.

 

“You guys are adorable!”

 

They made Chunin in record time and even managed to inflict a lot of chaos while there were at it.

 

* * *

 

There was a war happening and they were sent on missions back to back. If they were lucky they would get his mom as the team leader.

 

There was eagle with a scroll in its clutches. He took it and saw it was for his mother.  He handed it to her only to see her pale. “Mom? What is it?”

 

“I have a mission.”

 

She had left to get dressed. Zabuza panicky woke up Mei and Kisame.

 

“This has better be important Zabuza; even though your one of my best friends, I will not hesitate to harm you.”

 

“Mom has a mission; I think it might be higher than a S-Ranked. She’s scared.” He hissed.

 

Before she left, with tears in her eyes she told them this: “I’m so proud of all of you. You must look after each other, for no one out their will. Promise me this.”

 

“Yes mom.” All of them responded.

 

She hugged each of them in turn. When it was Zabuza’s she whispered

 

“all of the money I saved is under my bed in a scroll; its locked under a blood seal so only you can open it. Looked after each other and stick together until your strong enough. I…...I don’t think I’ll be coming back.”

 

She was right. Yari Momochi and her team were supposedly ambushed and his mom’s body was never found.

 

* * *

 

Mei was staying in Kiri. He couldn’t believe this. “There is a rebellion happening; they asked me to be their leader!” She hissed excitedly. “What ????” He and Kisame responded confusedly.

 

“Yes me! Do you know what this means?” They both shook their heads silently.

 

“ You ninnies you would think you guys were asleep during politics class, what it means that when we win, I will be able to take the title of Mizukage!”

 

All three of them grinned. Mei had been annoyed that when they left they would be taking their newly gotten swords in sword in revenge of Uzushio; after all, taking Kiri’s prized weapons would be the best revenge. So now with her taking the hat, she had effectively won their contest that they were unknowingly playing. She won 90% of them anyways.

 

“Before you leave though, can we do one last mission together?” Zabuza crackled in agreement.

* * *

 

That tiny kid that he had given a piece of bread and a cup of tea to has so far been following him for the past half hour. He had to give the brat credit, for someone who had no ninja training he was very good at hiding his tracks.

 

“Alright kid what do you want?”

 

“Train me.”

 

“Why would I do that?”

 

The kid held out his hand and before Zabuza’s very eyes made a snow ball. Wh……what the hell? The Yuki clan was supposed to be wiped out! ‘So is the Momochi and the Uzumaki.’ A voice that sounded so much like his mom responded in his mind. “What’s your name kid?”

 

“ Yuki Haku. I would prefer to not be called by my last name. Yours?”

 

“Momochi Zabuza, you can call me Zabuza.”

 

“It is a pleasure to meet you Zabuza-Sama.”

 

“Its Zabuza Kid.”

 

“And its Haku Zabuza-Sama.”

 

“You’re a cheeky one aren’t you?” The brat smiled innocently at him! Him! He sighed, Kisame and Mei will laugh at him when he told them. He would have kept it a secret except he was sure Mei would bury him in lava and Kisame would help. “Come on brat, you need a shower and new clothes.”

 

“Of course Zabuza-Sama.”

 

* * *

 

He was waiting for a lady that Lady Uzushio said will be here in a couple. Suddenly he heard a tree branch snap behind him. He and Haku turned kunai in both hands and was looking at a petite woman with chocolate colored hair and eyes with purple rectangle marks on hair cheeks. And for some reason a silver cloak with red, orange, and yellow flames on the corners. She walked up to them and held out a hand.

 

“Nohara Rin, I’m assuming you are Momochi Zabuza and Yuki Haku?”

 

Silence. Haku rolled his eyes at him and shook he hand. “Yes, although I prefer not to be called by my last name. Don’t mind Zabuza-Sama, he lacks most manners around new people.”

 

…...That brat! It wasn’t that he lacked manners (his mom would come back as a ghost to scold him) but rather that Rin was terrifying! How could Haku not see that?!? ‘It’s like mom, Mei and one of Kisame’s pet sharks merged and got put into an innocent looking shell!

 

“It is a pleasure to meet you Haku-Kun! Lady Uzushio mentioned that you have an interest in the healing arts?”

 

Don’t answer Haku!

 

“Yes.”

 

“Well I happen to be a Med-nin and would be more than happy to give you some tips!”

 

The evil was trying to bond with his favorite (read only) minion! This was preposterous! ……Were they walking off without him?!?! How dare she?

 

He jogged lightly to catch up and put himself in the middle of this……this unholiness! He shot Rin the darkest glare he had he had ever given even leaking out some killing intent. No one was allowed to take Haku from him. NO ONE! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yah, Zabuza is pretty sure Rin is tying to steal his adorable student,(which isn't the case; not that Zabuza knows that), adopting Kisame, Mei and Haku will probably give him heart attacks as the story goes on, and knowing myself, Deijī is going to stay with Ebisu and make fun of him until the end of his days.( Also virtual uh....im thinking adorable picture of whatever animal of your choosing or like a character based of you if you can figure out who the two chakra signatures are in the small house on the Hatake clan land!) Next week (fingers crossed!) we go back to team seven and their mission to get to Wave....without dying of boredom first (or one of them ending up strangling their client because he won't stop complaining about the fact he was given children as escorts.) And as always Kudos and comments are always welcome and appreciated!


	8. Know No Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wave yessssss! It actually to a while to fit the pieces together, then i got annoyed so i stopped and half completed a random one shot centered in this AU, which i'll probably post some time this weekend and then came back to this. But i got it done in time so yay!

 

 

 

 

 

Sakura wondered if she could get away with murder. Not that she didn’t know how to. (she is after all a ninja and has long since learned the fine arts of killing.) But rather wondered how she would be able to get away with it.

 

 

 

‘The old liar does hold our paychecks.  not only do I need the money, but I’m pretty sure Kashi-Sensei wouldn’t be happy if I kill him; I would be ruining his spotless record.’ 

 

 

 

Sometimes Sakura was glad about the fact that she  was led by  logic rather than emotions……but was on the list of times she almost wished she wasn’t .

 

 

 

‘Plus it won’t help us meet our goal anyway.’ She sighed annoyed.

 

 

 

You see, the plan was first, they (team seven and any others) leave Konoha. Next, they get settled in Uzushio. After that, they will train for a year so they are in top condition.  Then they will proceed to hunt down Sasuke’s  frankly  stupid brother (why in the world tell Sasuke that friends were a weakness ?! Has he not heard of strength in numbers??) and then they will kidnap him and drag him Uzushio whether he liked it or not.

 

 

 

‘ Maybe  he didn’t have a lot of friends? Kashi-Sensei did say once that geniuses tend to be awkward as a kids…… he himself included. according to Genma-Sensei Kashi-Sensei hadn’t gotten any better; she had to agree.  Still, thanks to him telling Sasuke that, it took him forever to accept that Naruto and I were his friends, and much longer to get other ones  .  Although, I wouldn’t call whatever relationship he and Neji have a friendship…...’ She mused amused now .

 

 

 

Suddenly , she caught site of a puddle.

 

 

 

‘What in the world?! It hasn’t rained in weeks!’ She caught her teammates’ and Sensei’s eyes err... well eye in Kakashi’s case.

 

 

 

‘Good they saw it too.  She stands up straighter, and made sure the new gloves that Iruka-Sensei had given her were  securely  placed on her hands .

* * *

(‘You  all of  course know that your client is lying about something.” Iruka-Sensei had said the night before they had left for their mission.

 

 

 

“  Normally  , I would have said something during the briefing, but you three have matured and gotten strong enough that I’m not particularly worried; plus, Kakashi is going with you and if you leave anyone alive, he will  probably  kill them .”

 

 

 

“Why do you think I will be dealing with the leftovers?” Kakashi demanded. Iruka rolled his eyes.

 

 

 

“Now,  just  because I’m confident on your skills, you shouldn’t get cocky. Also, I have something for you three.”

 

 

 

“What about me??” Kakashi said sounding offended.

 

 

 

“Your present is that if you don’t stop interrupting me I won’t make you into my new weapon holder.” Iruka hissed.

 

 

 

Kakashi disappeared only to reappear at the corner of Iruka’s living room sulking with a dark cloud floating on top of his head  .  Sakura could  vaguely  hear him muttering to himself something about Iruka-Sensei not liking him ? She had the sudden urge to pinch her nose in exasperation. Sometimes she wondered if Kakashi-Sensei was an adult.

 

 

 

“Anyway, Sakura, here.”

 

 

 

Iruka-Sensei handed her a pair of finger-less gloves.

 

 

 

“With you  basically  making punching craters on the ground your signature move, I got you these pair of gloves to protect your hands  . They also make syphoning chakra to your hands  slightly  easier.”

 

 

 

Sakura pulled them on and fastened the Velcro strap  tightly  . She took a moment to look  closely  at the gloves. They were black, and had small compartments at her knuckles.

 

 

 

‘Senbon compartments!!!’

 

 

 

She punched her left hand into the palm of her right.  She coudn't help but laughwing  lightly  , she said “They are perfect Iruka-Sensei, thank you.”) 

 

* * *

 

 

Two masked men popped out from the puddle and wrapped chains that came from their gauntlets on Kakashi  .  Sakura, while surprised, wasn’t worried about Kakashi-Sensei, she had felt him use the body replacement technique . She rushed and stood right in front of Tazuna in a defensive pose. The chains tried to wrap themselves on Naruto. Sasuke moved without a second thought and grabbed a bunch of kunai and shuriken.

 

 

 

“Naruto move!” Naruto rolled out of the way.

 

 

 

Sasuke threw  all of  the weapons in his grasp in rapid fire secession. Both attackers cried out in pain.

 

 

 

“…. YOU BRATS!! YOU’LL PAY FOR THIS WITH YOUR LIVES!” One of the two brothers said.

 

 

 

One of Sakura’s eyes twitched. ‘He’s supper loud.’

 

 

 

“You wish Dattebayo!” Naruto shot back. “I’ll show you what real chains look like, **Attacking Chains** !”  Nine red chakra coated chains burst out from his back swatting at both brothers who hit trees and  were knocked  out .

 

 

 

“That was too easy.” Sasuke scoffed as he moved to pick up his scattered weaponry and stand next to a terrorized Tazuna.

 

 

 

Sakura pulled out some thick rope and went over to the Demon Brothers, pulling them both to two different unbroken trees and tied them up  tightly . She walked back to an even more scared Tazuna and an approving Sasuke.

 

 

 

‘These kids are monsters!’ Tazuna thought  fearfully .

 

 

 

Kakashi popped right in front of them. “My brilliant students taking down B-Ranked missionaries all by themselves! I’m so proud of you!” He ended by wiping away tears from his one eye.

 

 

 

“B-Ranked?” Sakura asked confused. “Those guys had have got to have been C-Ranked at most Sensei!”

 

 

 

“That is where you guys are wrong my overpowered minions! Those two that you defeated with ease are the two are the two Demon Brothers of the Bloody Mist! Here look!” He pulled out a book none of them had ever seen before and flipped through it then stopped. There on the page were the faces of the two weaklings that Sasuke and Naruto had so  easily  defeated.

 

 

 

“EHH??? But they were so weak Sensei!” Naruto insisted.

 

 

 

“Believe it or not Naru-Kun, they  nearly  assassinated a Kage in Kiri.”

 

 

 

“If you say so. Anno what are we going to do with them?” Naruto asked.

 

 

 

“I was thinking we interrogate them.” Kakashi-Sensei replied with a devilish grin.

 

 

 

“We can finally find out what Tazuna-San is hiding!” Sakura hissed  excitedly .

 

 

 

“I’m…I’m not hiding anything!” Tazuna insisted.

 

 

 

“We’re ninjas. We can tell when someone is lying, and those fools were  clearly  after you.” Sasuke said  drily  . Tazuna started sweating  profusely .

 

 

 

“Unless…. you want to tell us what you’re not telling?” Sakura said leaning closer to the freighted man leaking some killing intent. ‘If he had  just  shared with us what he’s hiding we can be more prepared!  But, then again missions of higher ranking are more expensive, and let’s face it the only other genin team that would have stood a chance on those mask wearing, chain welding freaks would have been Team Guy.’ 

 

 

 

‘Maaa Sakura-Chan when I said to interrogate, I didn’t mean our client.’ Kakashi-Sensei said  effectively  stopping Sakura’s while rather temporary and well deserved reign of terror .

 

 

 

“Hey Sensei! I have a seal that would work  perfectly  for this situation!” Naruto cried out  excitedly .

 

 

 

“Mind if I take a look?” Kakashi asked.

 

 

 

“No, here!” Naruto shoved a couple of seals at him.  Kakashi, while no seal master, prided himself at being able to figure out a seal’s function after looking at it for a couple of seconds  . He did after all, have grown up around two of the world’s best seal masters and  occasionally  saw the other one. Kakashi looked  closely  at the ink brushed with different stokes. It was  truly  a work of art in more ways than one.

 

 

 

“It’s a lie detector/preventer seal. ” Kakashi announced sounding amazed. “This is some  really  great seal work Naruto!” He continued sounding proud.

 

 

 

Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. “Thanks Sensei!”

 

 

 

“I say we start with the creep with a loud mouth.” Sakura said.

 

 

 

“Looks like they’ve woken up.” Sasuke drawled.

 

 

 

Both of the Demon Brothers stop their struggling and froze.

 

 

 

“Kakashi handed Naruto back his seals. “You are the one who made them, you should put them on.” He said with an encouraging smile.

 

 

 

“H….Hey! Don’t put those on us! Do you know what those could do to us?!?!” One of them said.

 

 

 

“It’s supposed to make you start talking, which you have covered, and make you say stuff that we actually want to know.” Naruto said annoyed walking up to them and placing a seal on each of them.

 

 

 

“Let’s start with the basics; names?” Kakashi-Sensei said.

 

 

 

“Gōzu.”

 

 

 

“Meizu.”

 

 

 

Both of them paled.

 

 

 

“Good. Village of birth?”

 

 

 

“Kiri.”

 

 

 

“Kiri”

 

 

 

“Current employer?”

 

 

 

“Gato.”

 

 

 

“Who’s Gato?”

 

 

 

“He’s a business man.”

 

 

 

“What does he want with my client?”

 

 

 

“Tazuna is a bridge builder.”

 

 

 

“If he  was allowed  to build a bridge from Wave to the main land.”

 

 

 

“It would have disastrous to his profits” “As they would be less depended on his overpriced stocks.”

 

 

 

“Didn’t you tell us a second ago Sensei that they tried to kill a Kage, one who is well known for being an oppressor?” Sakura asked.

 

 

 

“I did.” Kakashi confirmed.

 

 

 

“Wow. You guys  literally  tried to assassinate a guy that has a similar mindset to the one you are working for.” Sasuke said disgusted.

 

 

 

“OY! We’re ninjas not samurai!”

 

 

 

“There is something called decency, look it up.” Shot back Sakura.

 

 

 

“That if we assume they can even read. ” Sasuke quipped.

 

 

 

“OF COURCE WE DO!” Bellowed one of them.

 

 

 

“Why are you so loud?” Demanded Naruto. “Some of us have sharper hearing you know!”

 

 

 

“ I think  we’re getting of track here; you  are known  to work with Zabuza Momochi, where is he?”

 

 

 

“How are we supposed to know!  One day we are avoiding getting caught by the people we  were taught  were our comrades and the next he has a kid with him and tells us we are on our own ! Who does that?!?”

 

 

 

“Wait, did you say Momochi?” Naruto asked  excitedly .

 

 

 

“Yes…” Kakashi aid not sure where this was going.

 

 

 

“Sensei! The Momochi Clan was one of the more common ninja clans in Uzushio!” Naruto said  excitedly .

 

 

 

“I see. So Kiri took some inhabitants of Uzushio with them; no doubt by force.” Kakashi said. He asked a couple more questions than proceeded to knock the Demon Brothers out.

 

 

 

“What are we going to do with them?” Sakura asked.

 

 

 

“I’ll send Pakkun to get a hunter nin to take them to custody.” Kakashi responded.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey guys, we’re so close to Uzushio.” Sakura said  softly .

 

 

 

“Yeah.” Naruto said equally quietly.

 

 

 

“You kids know about Whirlpool?” Tazuna asked  awkwardly .

 

 

 

“Hnn.” Sasuke responded. Sakura pinched him on his hand. He hissed in pain and shot her a glare. Sakura responded with a disapproving look.

 

 

 

“Sorry about him he doesn’t like talking. To answer your question yes we do know about Whirlpool. In fact, Naruto and I have some relatives who lived there.”

 

 

 

Tazuna huffed.  “I told my old man there was no way there weren’t any survivors; you’d think that he didn’t see how strong those guys that came and traded with us were . Man even the civilians look like they could kill you. Say Kid,” He turned to address Naruto, “you’re an Uzumaki right?”

 

 

 

“Yah, it doesn’t  really  show though.” He said sulking.

 

 

 

“Oh, it shows. Can’t you see that your hair is darker at the top? Would surprise me that your hair will turn orange if not red.”

 

 

 

“ Really ?” Naruto inquired.

 

 

 

‘Oh yah I’ve seen cases like this were the kid had  lightly  colored hair from one parent, then the Uzumaki genes kick in and then in a handful of years they  were redheaded .” Tazuna reflected with an amused smile.

 

 

 

“Plus you guys have that look that all us islanders have. I could tell  automatically  but found it strange as Fire Country doesn’t have any islands. Say I could tell you guys a couple of stories if you’d like?” He asked.

 

 

 

Kakashi wanted to say no, but saw how excited his student were and agreed.

 

 

 

“Well,” Drawled Tazuna, “the most memorable moment would have to be when I was 17,  maybe  18? So this one lady who always bought smelts, she said she fried them and ate them with a side of grilled plantains…….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we get to Zabuza, Haku, and Rin. Also we will check in on Ebisu. I also have a one shot planed for right after that chapter ends; although if the chapter inst up to my standards in terms of length, im going to merge them together.  
> On a different note,I've decided to name that grouchy phoenix either Roku or Iroh. And of course comments and Kudos are always welcome.


	9. Zabuza is Slowly (Will be) Regretting His Life Choices Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zabuza and Rin has a heart to heart, which makes him see her point of view, I make a very possible theory as to why there aren't that may medical nins, summoning contracts could potentially give you super powers, Ebisu wants to hit his head on a wall, and dango is a perfectly good thing to eat as a meal according to Anko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had avoided looking at the Word document that had this chapter typed up only to realize i didn't remember what had been giving me the problem in the first place. So i opened it up and decided i didn't have to do the entire conversation for Ebisu's part so i skipped it entirely and will add flash backs as the story goes on.

It’s been two days. Two days. Two days of the potential hazard known as Nohara Rin has introduced herself.  You’d think with the amount of killing intent Zabuza has been leaking,  sturdily getting stronger the longer she bonds with  his  student, that she would get the hint ! But nope, she is  simply 5’6 of pure fearlessness. 

“Zabuza-Sama! Look!” Haku crowed (as much as his personality would allow) with delight. His hands were glowing shade of green. 

“Is….is that the mystic palm technique?”

“Hai!  Rin-Sensei (Here Zabuza had to restrain himself from gritting his teeth in anger) said that since I have excellent chakra control, I should learn healing Jutsus as she has pointed out you likely don’t know any .”

“I know how to wrap wounds and do stiches!”

“That is basic survival skills Zabuza-Sama. Anyway, I’ve ben practicing with fish.”

“Fish?”

“Yes, once they  are taken out of the water and have stopped breathing, it is my job to keep them alive for as long as possible.  In doing so, it will have me not only be using my chakra at the same rate for a specific period of time, but also stretch my chakra reserves . Once I have mastered it, I will be learning the chakra scalp technique.”

“I may not know a lot about Medical Ninjutsu, but learning how to cut stuff right after learning to keep something breathing sounds kinda weird .”

“That may be true, but the chakra scalp technique is the “parent” of most if not all offensive medical Jutsus.”

“I see.” Haku  suddenly looked bashful.

“……I may have been neglecting my kekkei genkai training.”

“It’s fine. The day you have a day off we’ll focus on it.” Haku smiled at him and  practically skipped back to the edge of a small pond they had set camp nearby. 

“You’re good with him.” Zabuza  nearly jumped out of his skin.  He pulled a kunai from thin air and prepared to stab the person that dared to sneak up on him……Only to find an unimpressed Rin . Who was somehow floating off the ground? 

“Wh…...are you floating???”

“Yes.”

“How?!?”

“I’m using sage chakra; it’s the reason that you couldn’t feel me approaching.”

“What kind of summoning animal would you have to have to be able to learn to float?!”

“I signed the phoenix one. I’m not sure which other ones offer similar abilities. From what I’ve learned, no two contracts are the same.”

“I see.” Awkward silence.

“I’m not trying, nor going to steal your student you know.”

“ Really ? Sure seems like it.” Rin rolled her eyes.

“Let me ask you something: how many medical nins can you name at the top of your head?” Zabuza blinked.

“What?”

“ Just do it! I’m trying to prove something.”

“Well, Tsunade of the Sanin, uh, Hashirama Senju… uh…”

“Now name well known Kenjutsu users.”

“Well that’s easy,  all of The Seven Swordsmen of the Mist since the beginning of their founding. Hayate Gekkō.  Heck, there is even an argument that’s been brewing for the past couple of years the Orochimaru should  be considered as one as well .”

“Don’t you see the difference?”

“Of what?” 

“The amount of names!”

“There is a lot more?”

“Exactly! Do you know why?”

“No?”

“Because it isn’t offered!  When you even start looking for something to specialize in, the easiest one to find is  naturally Ninjutsu . It’s obvious why; we are already taught Ninjutsu already! The same for Genjutsu and basic Kenjutsu. Yet there is no mention of Iryō Ninjutsu unless we talk about famous people of history!” 

Zabuza hummed  thoughtfully . 

“What you are saying is that there is a lack of Iryo Nin because it isn’t well, advertised?”

“YES!  If it  was mentioned how often Iryo Nins saved lives, or that it is shows that you have great control, there would be a lot more of them !”

“And you think Haku would be a good Iryo Nin?”

“Well he sure has the control for it.”

“I guess I can see where you are coming from. Are you  randomly going to kidnap kids with good chakra control so they at least know the basics?” He said sounding amused.

“Nah, that’ll take too much effort.  I’ll  just wait until everything has settled in Uzushio then I’ll set up some classes in the hospital after school hours .”

Zabuza felt a shiver run down his spine, the prospect of Rin having minions was  honestly petrifying . It didn’t help that it was very likely to happen. 

“We, should uh set up some kind of schedule for Haku.”

“That sounds like a good idea.”

“How are you still fluctuating?!?!”

“I have a lot of chakra.”

* * *

  


Ebisu, dragging a disgruntled kangaroo, rushed over to the house in a mild panic as he was soon to be late. 

“I cannot believe this.” He muttered to himself. He looked  quickly around for traps, and found none. 

‘May be it because I’ve been spending too much time around Kakashi’s students, but any place with a lack of instilled a little fear .  Mostly because  just because I can’t see any doesn’t mean there aren’t any.’

“Ok,” He said when they reached the front door, “please refrain from making sarcastic comments . One the other side of this door are  potentially traumatized children. Ones that have  probably not seen a summoning animal; much less a kangaroo before.”

“Right. Let’s not add to the already weird situation.”

“Are you insulting me?!?”

“Well you aren’t exactly a normal looking person.”

“What in Kami’s name are you talking about?!”

“Don’t pretend to be innocent with me! Every time you push your sunglasses up you are actually flipping people of!”

“What?”

“…..Wait. are you telling me that in Konoha pointing the middle finger isn’t a rude gesture?!”

“…...Not that I know of?”

“Why is that a question?!?”

“Why would it be a rude a rude gesture?”

“It is in Uzu!”

Ebisu felt like banging his head on something. 

“You know what? Let’s……let’s talk about this later.”

He sighed. Walking to the door, he gave a couple of knocks. 

* * *

  


“Knock! Knock! Knock!”

Anko jumped of the chair she was sitting in and grabbed a kunai. She then looked for where the knocking sound was coming from.

“Knock! Knock! Knock!” 

Whoever it was, was knocking more  urgently . Where was it coming from?! It wasn’t from the door that’s for sure. So one of the windows? That’s strange. The only person who entered her apartment by the window was Kakashi; and he never bothered to knock. He  just came right in.

'Not to mention he's supposed to be on a mission right now with his pipsqueaks.'

She moved to the closest window; she had four.  All of them had curtains on them. She pushed aside the curtains and gripped the kunai tighter. She looked. Only to find Ebisu?

‘The Hell?’

He was only using one hand to grip the side of her windowsill, weird. She opened the window. 

“Not that it’s great to see you and all Sunglasses, but I was under the impression that if you were to ever visit me, which was unlikely, you would use the door . Like you know a normal person?”

“It would be too easy to see me. I…... I know we are not particularly close, but I need your help.”

“Uh yeah sure?”

Ebisu lifted himself with only one hand. 

‘How wei’ She cut herself off. Now that more than his head and his hand could  be seen , Anko could see that Ebisu was carrying someone! He heaved the boy, couldn’t be more than a couple of years older than Kakashi’s brats, up first. Anko grabbed the kid and placed him on the couch. He was unconscious and breathing a lot less then he should have.  During that time when she was completing the action, Ebisu and another boy had climbed through the widow .

“Explain.” She demanded. 

Ebisu sighed. 

“Well, for starters, this,” Pointing to the conscious one, “Is Sai. No last name. Although I have some suspicions and if they are right, the village is not only corrupted but unsafe as well.”

“And the unconscious one?”

“What?”

“Well I can’t keep calling him the unconscious one can’t I?” Ebisu blushed  sheepishly . 

“Shin. His name is Shin.” Sai said  softly . 

“He speaks! Now what’s this about corruption and what does it have to do with me?”

“It’s a long story.”

“I have all the time in the world.” Ebisu pulled his sunglasses of and rubbed his face. He stopped the motion and set the sunglasses on top of his bandana wrapped head. His eyes were brown, almost green. 

‘He must  truly be serious if he has taken of his glasses. I’m kinda hungry though, and I can never  really concentrate in this state…...’ 

“Let’s have something to eat first. Hey kid,” She addressed to Sai, “Do you like Dango?” 

“What is Dango?” 

Anko gave a out a loud gasp.

“Only the best food it the world!”

Ebisu gave a small, amused smile.

“Dango isn’t food Anko. It’s a dessert.”

“Lies! That’s what they want you to think!”

“Who is this “they” you speak of? I would also like to try this dango as well.”

"Alright kiddo prepared to be amazed! I should have some in the fridge!”

* * *

  


OMAKE #1

Sai took a hearty bite of the dango thing Anko-San had given him. Only to spit it right out.

“Ech! This stuff is disgusting!”

“EHH?!? WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT THE FOOD OF THE GODS?!?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is about the meeting between Rin and Kakashi! I'm kinda worried to write it though, i feel i might mess up. I also have plans to go edit previous chapters; nothing fancy. Just going to add some much needed spaces.Also i will probably post that Orochimaru and the Squirrel mini series i mentioned earlier. Some of the comments on the stories i posted so far will be used as part of the backbone. The rest is all world building.
> 
> Sai's least favorite food is supposedly mitarashi dango, which i found kinda funny. Hence the while on the small side, Omake. 
> 
> Fun fact! there is a word in German: Backpfeifengesicht that literally means a face in need of a slap! Don't know why there isn't a word for it in English though. After all, there's one for slapping someone with a fish: cornobble. 
> 
> As always, comments and/or Kudos are greatly appreciated! The ones I've been getting so far are so great! It helps push me to not only remember to post on time, but also light up my day! So seriously guys, thank you.


	10. Ebisu's Explanation & The Long Awaited Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wonder, are the toads and snakes the only Summoning animal with a sage mode in Naruto? Because the possibility of Kakashi learning to use the dog version one in the middle of a gigantic dog park (do not enter the dog park) seems supper funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I missed last week's deadline! Between classes, bing watching BNHA, and getting a graphic tablet that i had been waiting forever to get, it took a while. Good news though, this chapter is a whole 3,779 words!

Ebisu would like to point out that kidnapping Sai and Shin wasn’t his intention….at first. But then Shin (who had one of the brightest smiles Ebisu has ever seen) suddenly was coughing blood and OH KAMI IS HE GOING TO DIE?!?! And Sai was panicking too so it was news to him and he was asking if there was some way to fix Shin and Ebisu lost all control of this situation.

Surprisingly, Deijī was the one to whip up some type of plan that would actually work. In order for it to be executed though, he had to get the boys out of this shabby shack that they aren’t supposed to be in in the first place. But, his place was already compromised because he would be the first place they would look.

After that, they (who was they anyway?) would most likely check Iruka’s house with his habit of taking in strays. Genma and Gai were out as well. Kurenai and Asuma would tell the Hokage the second they could which was a big no-no.

 Kakashi was out and he really didn’t think leaving a panicking kid and aa almost dying one alone would be a good idea. Hayate was already coughing enough for two people best not to add another deadlier one to the equation. Plus, Yugo was stressed enough as it is. That only left one person on his mental list, Anko. First though he had to find out what was wrong with Shin in the first place; Deijī seemed to know.

“There are three things that could cause this that I know of.” Deijī Said when he asked.

“And they are?”

“First and most dangerous one would be that you know how our stomachs have a layer of mucus that prevents the stomach acid from eating through the organ? It’s possible that his layers were somehow thinner than it should be.

Another possibility is he had broken his ribs before and it had punctured his lungs and there were some bones left in the lung after his ribcage broke. Thing is that if this is the case he should have died a long time ago; Shin said that this has been happening for months.

The last thing I can come up with is that this a side effect from all that blood purity bull that you humans had a weird obsession with a couple hundred years ago. “

“I thought the side effects for blood purity were child loss during pregnancy, sicknesses that are easy to pin point and are obvious at first sight.”

“It’s possible that Shin’s chakra had been protecting him and as he started using his chakra more often, it couldn’t hold the barrier anymore.”

“Than what do we do?”

“I won a bunch of hands at poker night last week. A couple of Phoenixes owe me some favors. I’ll see if I say that it will count as two favors that they will do it. Of course they would be more than happy to help as Shin is technically a child; but then again some of them would probably treat you as a kid so.”

“What could phoenixes possibly do?”

“Don’t you know? Phoenix tears can heal practically anything.”

“Well what do we do in the mean time? He looks more dead than alive.”

“Hmm.” She looked into her pouch and started pulling out stuff a packet of rubber bands, a handful of pencils, some kunai, and was that raw fish??? Finally, she found what she was looking for; a repressor seal.

“Do not take this off.” She said as she placed it on Shin’s arm.

“Ok.”

“Good. You will feel really tired but it is essentially having your body function as little as possible while you still being able to do everything you usually do only really slowly. If you have any vacation days’ kid, I suggest you use them.”

“I technically don’t exist so.” Deijī let out a surprised laugh.

“That’s some crazy shit right there.”

“Language Deijī!”

“Ya ya. Now come on we have to move before this Danzo guy finds out we stole them.” Ebisu felt his soul depart from his body and leave to the afterlife. He wasn’t made for this type of chaos dammit! Sometimes he wonders where he would go to; heaven or hell? It was probably hell with the amount of people he has killed though.

“Alright. Sai follow me.” He lifted Shin and headed out the door.

* * *

 

“And that’s what happened.” He told Anko.

“I’m going to agree with the talking kangaroo dude. This is some wild shit.”

“Anko!”

“What it’s true! Plu- Sai I swear in Kami’s name that if you throw away that perfectly good dango I will murder you! “She yelled. Sai stepped away from the trash can and hid behind Ebisu.

“Who’s killing who now?” Demanded Shin slowly getting of Anko’s couch.

“Boy put your body back down that couch right now! You are in no conditions to take me on much less over a fake threat!” Anko practically pushed a disgruntled Shin back on the couch.

“Does that mean that if I throw away that disgusting stuff you won’t kill me?” Sai asked with an air of innocence. Anko glared at him.

“Now listen here you little brat! Dango is the food of the gods!”

Ebisu looked up as to ask for guidance. He was sure if his soul hadn’t left earlier today it sure would have left right now. Anko continued scolding Sai on the error of his ways, but had to stop because Shin tried getting up again. Ebisu plopped onto a nearby chair and groaned into his hands.

* * *

 

Kakashi knew he was worrying his students. Sakura and Sasuke had been giving him side-eyed glances since they left Konoha. Naruto had taken a more direct reproach and flat out asked if something was wrong. He had said no. It wasn’t a lie per say, but rather he didn’t feel like giving him what could potentially be wrong information. Plus, by telling someone, he would be acknowledging the fact that he was hopeful.

It had started out like this. He fell asleep as usual. Now that he had agreed to go to Whirlpool, Lady Uzushio visited only once a week.

**(“It’s not that I don’t enjoy our conversations Kakashi, but rather that there are others who need my guidance.”**

He understood. There was a lot to do before they could go to Whirlpool after all. People to see, alliances to solidify, routs to plot, escape plans to make, etc.)

Yet, for some reason, the day before his next visit with Lady Uzushio, he somehow found himself in the Whirlpool mindscape. He looked around. It was cleaner than last week, the spirits and other creatures of Whirlpool were no doubt working hard. He couldn’t even see a piece of glass among the rainbow colored sand.

**“Kakashi Hatake I presume?”**

A smooth female voice asked from behind him. He turned around quickly. He didn’t know this voice. Sitting on the water as though it was the floor was a woman dressed entirely in blue. She was straight faced; not even a touch of friendliness in sight.

“Yes?” He answered. His instincts were going haywire. Who was this woman? Something told him she wasn’t human. Just like Lady Uzushio.

 **“My name is Mizu; Uzu-Chan, or well as you call her Lady Uzushio’s oldest sibling.”** She offered him a small smile. It eased his nerves slightly.

“Hi.”

**“You probably are wondering why I called you here.”**

“Yes actually.”

 **“The easiest way to say this is, Nohara Rin is not dead**.” Kakashi paled and fell to his knees.

“What?” He croaked out.

 **“She isn’t dead.”** Mizu repeated. **“At least not of fourteen minutes ago. She has gotten more reckless as the years have gone by. You of course have seen her at her worst.”**

She winced. **“That wasn’t the way I wanted to phrase it. I apologize.”**

Kakashi continued to stare at her.

“Oh great I broke him. Not only is Rin going to yell at me, but Uzu-Chan is going to be furious! Oh man what am I going to do?!?” She muttered to herself. Finally, she addressed to him,

“ **It looks like you will need time to think about what I have told you. I’m sure Uzu-Chan will fill in the blanks. I shall take my leave now. Have a nice day.”**

 **“** WA…WAIT!”

“ **Hmm?”**

“You’re sure she’s fine?” He asked desperately.

“ **Other than a few scars, she is fine and no before you ask she doesn’t blame you. Why you would think it was your fault of all things.”** She smiled at him gently.

“….Ok. Ok. Your right I need time to think about this. Heck I don’t even know you! Oh my god she’s alive?!?”

**“It’s official I broke you. Hold on.”**

She disappeared only to come back with Lady Uzushio.

**“That is not how you give people news Mizu! You’re supposed to break it to them gently!”**

**“I thought that was only for bad news! How was I supposed to know he would react like this?!”**

**“You’re a dimwit! It’s for any type of shocking news! Here you are telling him, a socially awkward man with self-blame issues might I add, that one of the victims’ death that he literally had a hand in was alive and well!”**

**“Well what do we do now?! He is basically muttering to himself like a crazy person!”**

**“Which is all your fault! Wait till I tell Rin about this!”**

**“Uzu no!”** If Lady Uzushio hadn’t been wearing a visor, you could see she was rolling her eyes.

She walked over to Kakashi who was still mumbling to himself in hysteria. She sat on her knees, and took Kakashi’s hands in hers.

 **“Kakashi?”** He looked at her.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

**“For the exact reason you didn’t believe Mizu, you didn’t know me. After words it just didn’t seem like a good time. Recent actions have made me have to tell you because otherwise it will not be until you are in Whirlpool that you will see her again.”**

“Right. Wait…. what actions?”

 **“There is a bridge builder who hails from Wave by the name of Tazuna. He is on his way to Konoha to ask for assistance. Rin is currently heading to Wave so you two could meet up if you like?”** Lady Uzushio hadn’t lied to him even once since he met her, why would she start now? Much less with such an enormous one.

“One question. When.”

Which brings us to now. Kakashi had tried to take a nap after the whole “World Destroyer” debacle a handful of hours ago, but he couldn’t. So he was walking in an effort to clear his head. He considered stopping and heading back to Tazuna’s, but his chibi students were trailing him and wanted to see how long it will take them to realize he was just walking around. 

Suddenly, he felt a tap on his left shoulder. He turned. And felt the air rush out of him. Standing there with the smile he always remembered on an older face, was Rin.

“Hey Kakashi.”

* * *

 

“Guys who the hell is that?” Naruto demanded as he stopped looking at Kakashi and stared at his teammates/partners in spying.

“Gee dobe I wonder if you, the person who has known Kakashi-Sensei longer don’t know, then how- “Sasuke let out a weirdly deformed quack. Naruto laughed

“Gee Teme! I knew you hair made you look like a duck, but I’m pretty sure that allows you make duck noises!”  
Sakura who was on his right turned his head back to where Kakashi-Sensei and the mystery woman were and he saw that Kakashi-Sensei was hugging her?!?

“What. Guys the Lady is crying.”

“Hnn.”

“So is Kakashi-Sensei. Look his shoulders are shaking.”

“Ok wow. We have to get down there.”

“No! We would be breaking their tearful reunion. Maybe they are past lovers who lost contact with each other?”

Naruto and Sasuke turned as one and stared at her.

“I know that Kakashi-Sensei has like no romantic life Sakura-Chan, but even I can see that theory making zero sense. Plus, he’s obviously gay.”

“No he’s straight!”

“Why would you even think that Teme!?!”

Sakura rolled her eyes.

“Guys, he’s bi.”

“And how do you know that?!?” Both demanded.

“Simple. He clearly isn’t straight, cause come on guys! And he reads those porn books that only have heterosexual couples. So he can’t be gay.” She said as though it was right in front of them.

“How do you know that?!”

“Research. I looked at the backs of them duh. I noticed that the book colors weren’t the same so I realized there were more of them. I then went to a book store and looked at the summaries. They all talk about a male and female couple, and the lady always has gigantic boobs.” She was met with silence.

“Are you telling me,” Sasuke started,

“That there are more of those?!?” Finished Naruto.

“Yup. Same author even, Jiraiya of the Sanin. The biggest pervert known to man.”

“A Sanin wrote those books.” Parroted Sasuke.

“What little respect I had for that team has officially been thrown to the wind.” He continued.

“I can see your point. One of them is the worst gambler to ever land on earth, another experimented on people, and the last one has been band from most wash houses because he keeps peeking in the woman side.” Naruto ticked off.

“Guys, as interesting of a conversation this is, Kakashi-Sensei and the mystery Lady are walking towards us.”

“Dammit! I knew Sensei noticed us! Why else would he be walking in circles the entire time?!” Sakura hissed.

“AND YOU DIDN’T TELL US WHY?!?” Yelled Naruto.

“Don’t lug me with you. I already knew. Somehow we thought you had more brain cells then this.” Sasuke responded coolly.

“Oh yah?! Just you wait Teme! When it’s one-on-one practice training I’m going to chuck so many seals at you, that I will have to restock!”

“That is a very bad idea Naruto-Kun. As much as Tenzo likes me I don’t think he will appreciate you destroying all of the trees surrounding the training ground.” Kakashi Called out.

“Anyway, mind coming down from there? I have someone I would like you to meet.”

 

* * *

 

 

Rin felt it when Kakashi and his team stepped into wave territory. It wasn’t so much an intuition but a wholehearted feeling that she knew was true. It was a fact, just like the sky was blue, or that the grass was green, or that Whirlpool’s sands were rainbow colored.

(Being one of the holders of the phoenix summoning contract had just like any animal contract its pros and cons. Were in the toad contract, you can have basically unlimited chakra so long as you had a toad attached to you was a pro, being turned into a statue was certainly a con.

With the phoenixes though, there wasn’t this is good and this is bad, there was just in between. She didn’t even realize this until she started not remembering people by their names but rather by certain things.

“It’s how we phoenixes do it.” Naomi said when she went to ask her.

“How so?”

“Well, you say you for some reason the first thing you recall about a person isn’t their name, but rather things that are associated to them right?” Rin nodded.

“Well that how we do it. For example, when my dad calls my name, you hear Naomi. But what I hear is “She Who’s Feathers Brightness Rivals the Sun and Is My Daughter.”. Really detailed right? Everyone’s whichever it be name or how they call someone else is different. Longer you stay here, the more normal it gets.  Soon you will be able to pin point when someone is in the country with you without thinking about it.)

Rin had once back when she wasn’t supposed to be dead, had asked Kushina-Nee how everyone’s chakra felt like.

“It’s hard to describe you know? Like I can tell Minato is ten minutes away and he is happy, but I couldn’t be able to describe his chakra. It’s different for every sensor though, my mom could describe it with such intensity that you could almost see it.”

For Rin, she could tell what the person was outermost feeling, what was their chakra nature, and the texture of the chakra.

 Take Zabuza for example. She knew that he had a water chakra nature, was sad most of the time, and cared a lot for Haku. You could feel his lounging for the sea, it was getting less as the days went on. Originally, his chakra felt sharp, menacing even. As time went on and he kind of got used to her, it wasn’t as sharp anymore; more well-rounded. Like a butter knife. She snickered. Zabuza the Butter Knife.

For Kakashi and his team, she could detect an earthy person with well wielded strength. They liked books she knew. They, no, she was protective of her teammates and teacher. Good. She held a little resentment towards the civilian with them; the bridge builder she had heard about on her last supply run. She also had the same aching for the sea that all of the future Whirlpool citizens all had.

Next to her was a boy with two chakra signatures. It had to be Naruto, Kushina-Nee and Minato-Sensei’s son. God, he was so bright! She knew his position in the team dynamics, the glue.

 His chakra seemed to wash over everything that he passed by almost like he was unconsciously saying hi. But it wasn’t a light splash, but rather a tidal wave; she wondered if she should help him tone it down, but then she remembered Minato-sensei’s natural charisma and realized this is how it was done.

The Kyubbi was supposed to be an angry ball of rage hell bent on destroying everything it touches. Yet, He, yes he, was instead seemingly watching over Naruto with amusement. For some reason she could see it was only half of his power.

The last student had a buildup of some sort. It was as though he had unlocked his Sharingan (for he was an Uchiha) but hadn’t known he had and so wasn’t using it. Or he knew he had unlocked it but was refusing to use it. It was a bit concerning.

And then there was Kakashi. His chakra signature was the same for the most part. He had been struggling with his chakra; Obito’s sharingan kept trying to siphon his chakra almost all the time. It had gotten to the point where she was worried it would take more than Kakashi had, but he had figured it out in the end. He was stressed she knew. Was it because of his students? Sensei had slowly been getting more stressed out the longer they were under him. But, then again there was a war happening and he was one of the strongest Konoha had to offer.

Was it because of her? That wasn’t good. (She already has caused him so much trouble as it was.) She must have been spacing out because Haku and even Zabuza was looking at her concerned.

“You alright there Floaty?” Zabuza asked from his position leaning on one of the many trees that were around their campsite.

“Aww, Zabuza-Kun I didn’t know you cared!” She responded. He rolled his eyes at her.

“But, I do have a problem.” Haku stopped practicing the mystic palm technique and crossed leg on the grass.

“Do you wish to talk about it?” Haku tested.

“I have a friend.” She started out, “That I haven’t seen in a while. In fact, I’m supposed to be dead. Who has ever lived through a lightning attack aimed at the heart, and a tail beast extraction?”

“What.” Zabuza whispered horrified.

“It was back when we were kids during the war. They had sealed away the Sanabi in me with an incomplete seal, expecting me to go back to the Leaf with him in me but I refused and jumped onto the friend’s that I mentioned earlier, attack.”

“I…I heard about this. It wasn’t supposed to happen. The Nins responsible for sealing it in you weren’t acting under orders. In fact, they were working under an unknown.”

“Are you kidding me?!”

“Yup. If your teammates hadn’t killed them, they would have been executed for treason and reckless endangerment of fellow nins.”

“Zabuza-Sama! You are distracting her!” Haku scolded him. “What seems to be the problem Rin-Sensei?”

“What do…. What do you even say? That I’m sorry?”

“Sorry for what?”

“What?”

“What are you sorry for Floaty? For trying to and seceding might I add, on saving your village?”

“No.”

“Then what?”

“For leaving him alone?” Zabuza scoffed.

“Woman, you saved lives. It’s not like you knew it was going to happen anyway. I mean who wakes up and goes ‘I’m going to go get myself impaled by lighting chakra?”

“Zabuza-Sama!”

“But I could have waited! Th- “Zabuza cut her off.

“The seal was incomplete! I’m no seal expert, but even I know the moment they slapped that monstrosity on you, you were made into a ticking time bomb!”

“Konoha has seal experts though! Hell, my sensei was one!”

“Well good for him! Was he there?”

“No.”

“Then there was nothing he could have done! Was any of the other sealers there with you?”

“No.” She whispered.

“What was that?”

“I said no you ass!”

“Again, you saved lives! And if your friend doesn’t see it like that, then screw them!”

“Zabuza-Sama!” Haku swatted his arm.

“What?! It’s the truth!”

“You aren’t made for giving comfort are you?”

“The Hell is that supposed to mean?! It worked didn’t it?!” Whack!

“Ow! You stop that!” Rin let out a giggle that slowly was growing into full blown laughter.

“You…. you guys are a riot you know that? I like that.” She said after she caught her breath.  Haku smiled at her.

“The best thing to do in situations like this,” He started, “Is the say what is in your heart. They will have to see that you are telling the truth, and in turn say what’s in theirs.”

“Wow that was something deep.” Haku stepped on his toes.

In the end, when she saw Kakashi, she tapped him on the shoulder and opened her mouth. Only to say the dumbest thing to possibly come out of her mouth. She could almost feel Haku’s disapproving stare. But, when Kakashi hugged her, it turned out it was just the right thing to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When she told Haku and Zabuza what happened (after they basically badgered her when they saw her tear stained eyes and cheeks) Haku was exasperated and Zabuza laughed so hard he cried. 
> 
> Ebisu has joined Zabuza in slowly regretting his life choices. As soon as this whole thing blows over (it will not) he has already made 26 different action plans. One of them is that he will travel the world with a wandering circus (they are all very detailed).
> 
> The whole Kakashi's sexuality argument is almost identical to the one my brothers and I had a couple of days ago. Only with us calling each other idiots in three different languages.
> 
> Research huh Sakura? Your going to wish you didn't use that word when you meet Jiraya.
> 
> Zabuza's version of a prep talk has to insult someone, or else he is sure he is doing it wrong.


	11. How About No?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi is Long Suffering™, Rin and Sakura have a chat, and most of the Jonin and some of our favorite Chunin have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooooo sorry you guys! There was just a lot happening these past couple of months; like I even got a new baby brother (he's adorable)! Nonetheless, here is a new chapter that is long time coming!

Gai had seen many un-youthful things in his life. But this may have taken the cake. Standing in front of him was his ex-genin teammate and the ever youthful Anko as well as two children. Now, he had a good year in teaching/children managing, and he could tell something was wrong with these two kids.   
  
It was the way the oldest child was very sick, and couldn’t even fully stand yet, he stood protectively in front of the younger boy. He gave them all a blank look, his eyes devoid of emotion, as he told his life story. It was unsettling.    
  
Gai knew ANBU agents; if he wasn’t so loud he himself probably would have been an agent as well. (He was glad he wasn’t; his friends that were always looked so tired! He also felt a little resentment towards the program; it broke people.   
  
He remembered the days before Kakashi got assigned to Naruto guarding duty (he really wasn’t supposed to know that). The way that exhaustion seeped of him in waves. The lack of free time. Honestly, he was confused as to why Hokage-Sama let Kakashi stay in ANBU for so long anyway.   
  
He could with avid vividly how before Genma had been assigned how he and his team were close. But without Genma as a buffer, with his dry humor, calm demeanor and kind smile, his team just fell apart. Gai was glad that was no longer the case though.) He knew that they were supposed to “kill” their emotions on missions. But, to see this conditioning, especially on someone so young…...    
  
“And you are certain there are more children in your position?” Raidou asked, yet something told everyone he already knew.    
  
“Hai. We’re in the thousands at this point.” Conformed Shin. Sai looked bewildered. He hadn’t been told about this!   
  
“But, what can we do? It’s not like we can take this many children and get away with it.” Pointed out Yūgao, for once out of ANBU gear.   
“She has a point guys.” Added in Hayate. “We already have two; both who don’t have talking seals on them. They will be missed, especially since Shin knows all this stuff.”   
  
“How so?” Sai asked.   
  
“It indicates that Danzo-Sa-... excuse me, Danzo believed that Shin would win your agni ki.” Anko explained.   
  
“Meaning he already has plans for Shin.” Ebisu continued.   
  
“But, he didn’t know one thing,” Raidou pointed out.

  
“That I am sick.” Shin finished.   
  
“But that still brings us back to our original problem; how do we help the others stuck in a similar position as the both of you?” Izumo said.   
  
Silence fell, everyone thinking hard on what could possibly be done. They were making sure to avoid solutions that could have a gigantic backlash.    
  
Suddenly, Iruka was the one that broke the silence. “Hey Ebisu, where did you find these two again?”   
  
“In a small house on Hatake property?” Ebisu was confused. What did repeating the information help them find an answer?   
  
“And what is the Hatake property? It’s an abandoned area with plenty of houses! Do you know in its prime, the Hatake population was bigger than the Hyuga one is now?” Iruka responded enthusiastically.   
  
“And they all lived in the Hatake land?” Genma questioned.   
  
“Yes! They lived in separate houses, which means…...”   
  
“They are all abandoned.” Replied Anko.   
  
“So, what? We are going to look through all of those houses for a bunch of kids that we will still not know where to hide them?” Raidou asked.   
“I’d imagine that we all suddenly appear in the Hokage’s office with 101 children, then he will know something is up.” Ebisu quipped in.   
  
“That won’t work.” Tenzo talked for the first time since this meeting began. 

  
“…...What? Why?”

  
“He already knows. It’s called ROOT. Most people who know have to keep a vow of silence. I myself can’t say much about it other than the fact that it is still in operation.”   
  
“Are you for real?!? He’s just going to sweep this entire operation under the rug?!” Anko yelled.    
  
“Officially it was stopped quite some time ago, Orochimaru assisted in being an eye witness effectively shutting it down.”    
  
“Great. So the guy who helped to stop human trafficking goes and does it as well.” Anko disgustedly said.    
  
“We are missing the important thing here! Tenzo-San can’t give a lot of information so we have to think carefully about what little he says! This means that the program has been around for a long time; there is no way all of the other ROOT agents will just be on Hatake land!” Iruka half-yelled.   
  
“So they could be anywhere then, so long as it is supposedly abandoned?” Sai asked.   
  
“Yes. Which brings us to another difficulty; there are so many areas that no one lives nearby to.” Added Genma.   
  
“Not to mention the fact that many clans went extinct during the Kyuubi attack leaving their homes empty as well.” Mussed Gai   
.   
“Let’s put this aside for now. Do you think Lady Uzushio knows?” Ebisu said trying to steer this conversation onto a safer topic.    
  
“I mean she had to know a little right? To be able to point Ebisu in the right direction?” Pointed out Hayate.   
  
“Something tells me that if she knew it was such a wide scale problem, there wouldn’t be a leaf anymore.” Yūgao quipped dryly.   
  
“I have to agree. Who’s going to get a check in from her first?” Izumo questioned.   
  
“I have a meeting with Kaze-San tonight; I could pass on the message?” Offered Tenzo   
.   
“That would be great actually.” Said Ebisu relieved.    
  
“So it's settled then. Tomorrow we could meet up again at my apartment, and Tenzo can tell us what they said we should do. In the meantime, tell no one about this.” Ended Iruka. There were sounds of affirmatives as everyone left.   


* * *

  
Sakura is not ashamed to admit that she has been fangirling since the moment that Kakashi-Sensei introduced his teammate. While part of her despaired that Nohara-San wasn’t a secret long lost lover, a medical nin teammate was soooo much better. She turned and grinned excitedly at both of her male teammates.   
  
“…...Sakura? Why are you smiling like that?” Naruto asked.   
  
“Do you know who this is?!” She squealed.   
  
“…Nohara Rin?” Sasuke said confused.   
  
“Exactly! She’s one of the medical nins who were allowed on battlefields!”    
“I’m confused.” Naruto responded.   
  
“….Hnn.”   
  
Sakura rolled her eyes at them in exasperation.    
  
“What Sakura-Chan right? Is saying is that since medical nins are rare, they usually aren’t allowed on field or to take missions higher than C-ranks.” Rin explained.   
  
“Not to mention there is a requirement that the only way they won’t monitor their missions is that they are able to do Tsunade-Hime’s Strength of a Hundred Seal.” Added Kakashi.   
  
“But Tsunade-Sama wasn’t the one to make the seal though! It’s an Uzumaki fuinjutsu technique!” Argued Sakura.   
  
“What?”    
  
“That’s right! Iruka-Nii was ranting about this a couple of months ago!” Naruto exclaimed.   
  
“…. Something about someone called Mito Uzumaki having one right?” Sasuke spoke up.   
  
“Yeah! Uzumaki Mito was a princess from Whirlpool who married the first Hokage to solidify Whirlpool and Leaf’s alliance. The Strength of a Hundred Seal was on her forehead even before Tsunade-Sama was born!” Naruto explained.   
  
Kakashi looked at his students in amusement. Most often than not, their rather intense conversations were a byproduct of something that someone said wrong.   
  
Once, and what sheer audacity that civilian had, had called Naruto demon brat to his face. That had then sparked a passionate argument about how exactly do seals work and why does it in the first place. That day, even Kakashi had learned something.   


* * *

  
“So, Sakura-Chan, Kakashi says you want to be a medical ninja.”   
  
“Yes! At first, I wanted to be like a Genjutsu mistress, but then found a couple of scrolls that were about medical ninjutsu and I knew that I had to be that you know?   
  
Sasuke is already a natural at Genjutsu and most ninjutsu not to mention a certified prodigy, and Naruto makes fuinjutsu look so easy and has amazing chakra pools and can use all the heavy duty stuff so easily! Do you know that he can make up to 500 shadow clones like it’s nothing?!”   
  
“And there is no way you can keep up with them is there?” Rin sighed and sat down on the ground advising Sakura to do the same.   
  
“Kakashi is a genius, and while Obito had a hard time learning, when he got something he got it to a t. Not to mention the high bar Sensei had set up! We are from civilian families, so we don’t have the extra push that all the clan kids have.”   
  
“Exactly! The boys try to understand you know, and they almost can because they don’t really have a clan anymore, but it isn’t the same! Sasuke has all the texts that he can read day in and day out, and Naruto’s got all of the instincts that comes with being an Uzumaki; he’s a sensor, has the chakra chains, natural understanding of seals, not to mention according to Sensei, the personality of one!

  
I used to be jealous." Sakura said softly.

"But, I saw how high the bar is for them; how they weren’t given a choice. Sometimes, I look at Naruto, and think he can be such a great teacher but, there is no way that the council will let their precious weapon be something other than a heavy fighter. You would think, that would mean to them to take care of him better. Do you know that Sasuke, Iruka-Sensei, the ANBU, and I have to do his shopping because stores won’t let him in?!?” Sakura shrieked in outrage.    
  
“They did what?!”   
  
“They wouldn’t let him in any stores! And after we convinced him to complain to the Hokage, they only sell him overpriced stuff! It’s despicable!” Sakura took a deep breath. Right now wasn’t the time to get angry.   
  
“Everyone looks at Sasuke like he’s breeding stock! None of them care about how he feels or what he likes. Back when I thought my mom knew what was best for me, she had me be a part of Sasuke’s fan-club. It wasn’t that hard; there were already a lot of them; is it like an Uchiha bloodline to attract crazy followers?”   
  
Rin snorted. She couldn’t even imagine a flock of fangirls trailing after Obito.   
  
“It’s more like their mysterious way of acting that gets them it in the first place. If they acted normally,”   
  
“They wouldn’t get any in the first place!”   
  
“Yup!”    
  
“I had to break up my friendship with Ino, she’s the Yamanaka heiress, over this! Do you know what I last said to her?! ‘Loves triumphs over all Ino-Pig!’ What love was I even talking about?! Honestly, the Leaf is a mess.   
  
The classes according to Iruka-Sensei, he’s the academy teacher, have gone down on the requirements that are necessary in order to become a genin.   
  
Now, there is more effort put in reading and comprehension than in ninjutsu or taijutsu! He says its so the children from civilian families can be on a similar level to clan kids!”   
  
“That isn’t very smart. If you can’t hit a classmate, how will you be able to hit a foreign ninja that is stronger than you?”   
“That’s why it’s so bad! Kakashi-Sensei says that’s why most of the genin survival test applicants fail; because they aren’t strong enough.”   
They pondered in silence; Sakura’s thoughts centered around what their conversation. Rin on the other hand, thoughts were about a conversation she was soon about to have.   


* * *

  
Kakashi felt years of his life slipping from his fingers and there was nothing he could do about it.   
  
“I’m going to summon Kurama.”  
  
Naruto said to him casually like you do when you are about to unleash a thousand feet tall chakra being. Kakashi blinked at him with his one seeable eye.   
“No.”   
  
“Why not?” Naruto whined.  
  
“Why would you want summon him in the first place?!?”  
  
“Cause I’m bored! Sakura-Chan went with Rin-San, and you are having Sasuke in time-out cause he burned down a couple of trees practicing on of the fire ninjutsu Iruka-Nii gave him right before we left.”  
Right Sasuke. he had forgotten to let him out. He didn’t remember this ever happening when he had been in a genin team.  
  
“For the record, Sasuke-Kun is not in in time-out; he’s meditating.”   
  
He turned to were Sasuke was. “You can come out now Sasuke-Kun.”  
  
“No thank you. I’ve just met a gigantic version of me who says that he will teach me to become one with the universe unlocking my full potential.”  
  
“Really?!? That’s so cool! I’ll join you later!” Naruto responded.   
  
Kakashi started praying to every god hoping one of them can help stop this madness. He had just started praying to the Shinigami when Rin and Sakura came back. Sakura looked a little teary-eyed; he will ask her about what later. Right now he needed her to stop Sasuke before he taps into some power that had not been seen since the Sage.  
  
“Oh thank the Shinigami! Sakura stop him!” He hissed pointing at Sasuke.  
  
Sakura didn’t even blink, she grabbed Sasuke by the ear and dragged him over to where Naruto was. Kakashi, thanks to his keen sense of hearing, could hear their entire conversation.  
  
“So what had you both been up to while Rin-San and I were having a one-on-one session?”   
  
“I was about to explain to Sensei the benefits of me summoning Kurama.”  
  
“How would that even work?”  
  
“I’m glad you asked!”   
  
Naruto started pulling out a bunch of cardboard posters, all with some type of chart. Kakashi decided to ignore them. If Naruto spent this much time gathering evidence to support his case, and Sakura deemed it safe, he’ll let him do it.   


* * *

  
“And you’re sure he’s alive?”   
  
“Positive.” Rin expected Kakashi to react in many different ways, anger being the most likely. She certainly  didn’t expect nor understand why he was laughing!    
  
“Why are you laughing?!?” Kakashi laughed harder.   
  
“He’s…. even late to his death!” He wheezed out.   
  
Rin tried to refrain from laughing, but the sheer absurdity of this situation finally got to her and she joined Kakashi. (If there happened to be tears mixed in, well they wouldn't tell anyone.)   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, which is almost all done, features: a very uncomfortable Zabuza, new friendships, and Kakashi is still Long Suffering™. 
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos guys! It pushes me to at least write a paragraph everytime i see an email notifying me that i got one!


	12. Blissful ignorance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features: a very uncomfortable Zabuza, new friendships, and Kakashi is still Long Suffering™. But hey at least he won't get in trouble!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I posting this right now? I'm bored, and my baby brother is sleeping on me; if I move to much he'll wake up. Enjoy the chapter though!

Naturally Rin introduced Sakura to Haku……..Well, it was more like she brought Sakura to were Haku was, said to them to have fun, gave them a finger wave, and floated over to were Zabuza was hiding. Sakura shrugged, and suggested that she introduce Haku to her teammates. Haku agreed.

* * *

Zabuza was uncomfortable. Like this was the second most uncomfortable situation he has ever been in.

The other time was when Haku had gotten a growth spurt and he had to restock on kimonos and yukatas because all of his had gotten small. Zabuza had sat next to the dressing room where Haku was trying on a pile of clothes.

Haku had insisted that they go in civilian attire, so the other shoppers/owners would feel comfortable continuing their daily lives. Zabuza couldn’t for the life of him figure out why Haku cared so much about the wellbeing of people he’d never met, but he brought up other decent arguments to support his reason.

Unfortunately, without his gigantic sword and bandaged face (he had used a sick mask to cover his face and used a scarf to shield his neck. It had been a cold that day; he hadn’t stuck out.), he apparently looked approachable. Hence, his most unwelcoming conversation to happen in his entire life.

(Long story short, an older man had asked if Zabuza had been waiting for his wife; they were sitting near the women changing room after all. Not wanting to point out that Haku was you know a boy, one who liked women clothing, but still, a guy, Zabuza instead said he was waiting for his apprentice.

The man then casually pointed that his wife had been his apprentice once as well. Insert slight squirming here. Thankfully, the wife arrived and they had left before Zabuza combusted, from anger or embarrassment, he wasn’t sure. Possibly both.)

This time around, the apprentice stealer, Rin, was basically gushing about her reunion with her teammate. Zabuza has yet to get a name, which was making this entire mostly one sided conversation even weirder.

“Ok. I’m confused. Is this guy like your boyfriend, and you’ve come to me for advice? Cause let me tell you, other than a handful of one night stands, I have never been in an intimate relationship.”

Rin sputtered. “We are not in a relationship like that! And why in the Shinigami’s name would I go to you for love advice?!?”

“Maybe, you saw how handsome I am and realized I obviously had plenty of advice to offer.”  
Rin fake gagged.

“Please! Not only are you kind of hideous, you also are really bizarre.”

It was Zabuza’s turn to make an outraged sound.

“Excuse you! I’ll have you know you are clearly blind to not see how handsome to see how striking I am! Plus, you are the strange one!”

“Dude you wear dressings all over your face and neck! What are you hiding under there?!”

“Nothing! It adds to the mysterious aura I have!”

“What mysterious aura are you talking about! It looks to me that you are hiding a grave injury!”

“Ok so maybe using bandages aren’t the best thing I could have used, but whatever!”

“You can't simply say whatever about this! This is where you strive to change and finally wear proper clothing!”

“ I’m wearing perfectly fine clothes!”

“No you aren’t!”

“Well, even if I’m not, which i am, who’s fashion advice am I supposed to take; yours?”

“YES!!!”

“Girl, you are wearing a cloak in the middle of summer!”

“First of all, it’s a cape. Second, Sensei wore one like all the time, and he pulled it off; but then again sensei could wear a velvet dress and look great. Third, and most importantly I look freaking fabulous and you are just jealous.”

Zabuza looked at her with expression #6 variation #12; show your feelings through body language;unimpressed. Truth be told, expression #6 only existed for people like zabuza who had like no eyebrows, and covered their faces.

“Alright then you leave no choice; fight me.”

Zabuza wisely took a fearful step back.

“What the actual hell is wrong with you?!?!”

“Your right. Too extreme. How about a arm wrestle.” Rin struck a posse the was eerily like Gai’s.

“Oh hell no. Unless I’m on a job or teaching Haku I dont fight people weaker than me.”

Rin smiled. It was all teeth. She then uttered two words that would lead to Zabuza’s undoing;

“Prove it.”

* * *

>   
>  *With Haku, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke*

“Was that a dying sheep noise?” Naruto asked looking up from his sealing array. All of teenagers shared a glance.

There was a loud cackling from the same direction.

“........I think that might have been Zabuza-Sama and Rin-Sensei.” Haku finally said.

“......Should we check it out?” Sakura asked.

There was a crunching sound as someone stepped in the clearing that all of them were in. Haku looked up wide eyed; he hadn’t heard this person walking in; that never happened except with Rin-Sensei. Team seven simply continued working.

“Last i checked, which was like twenty minutes ago, i only had three minions. Now there is a fourth child here. You guys better not start multiplying!” Kakashi said with more drama than was necessary. Team seven rolled their eyes, and Haku looked at this new person bewildered.

“This is Haku Kakashi-Sensei. He’s Momoichi Zabuza’s apprentice and is learning some medical ninjutsu from Rin-Sensei.” Haku hurriedly stood up and bowed. This man, however strange he is, was definitely Kakashi of the Sharingan, and Haku would like to stay alive.

“Please to meet you.”

“Likewise. What are you brats doing?”

“Unleashing Kurama. Then we will go see what Rin-Sensei and Momoichi-San are doing; something tells me that it will take a while whatever they are doing.” Sakura explained.

“And if it doesn’t take a while?” Kakashi asked, amusement twinkling in his eye.

“Rin-Sensei will most likely tell us; she would see no problem in talking about what she did to terrorize Zabuza-Sama this time around.” Haku responded easily sweat-droping lightly.

“Well then, I’m just going to go read over there,” He pointed to some trees of to the the side “and pretend that I don’t know what you are doing, so if it backfires, I can have plausible deniability.”

“K!” Team seven responded. Haku continued to feel confusion.

“Does…..does this happen often?” He asked Sakura.

“More often than not.” She confirmed. Haku blinked slowly,shrugged, and went back to watching Naruto draw a seal using neon orange ink.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When will the next chapter be up? I have no idea. It'll be soon though as I have most of it typed out.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated.


	13. I'm Going to Change you Like a Remix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He finally looked at Naruto, who was smartly hiding behind his Sensei. “Naruto,” He growled, “What have yoU DONE?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo guys I've been listening to The Phoenix by fob on rewind for the past two days; I would say send help, but I doubt anyone could get me to stop lol.

As Kakashi turned to the next page of a book from one of his favorite series, there was a loud “BOOOSH!” noise. He turned back to where his minions and Sakura-Chan’s plus one where, expecting to be greeted face to face with either nothing, or a gigantic nine tailed fox. He got neither.

 

Instead, there was a nine tailed fox covered in neon orange ink. It would have crashed terribly with his reddish chakra fur, except the ink was swirling and moving as Kurama stretched his much shorter limbs giving him the look as though he was on fire.

 

‘He isn’t that big.’

 

Kakashi realized with relief. Not to say he was small either; he was around the same size as Inuzuka Tsume’s partner Kuromaru, which considering his human partner can ride on him effortlessly, he was gigantic. 

 

Of course this was coming from Kakashi, who’s biggest dog was around a third if not a fourth the size of Kuromaru. He snapped his book shut, put it into his breast pocket, and walked over to the group of teenagers and one kyuubi. 

* * *

 

Kurama finished his stretches hearing pops as his bones fitted into place. Man, it was good to be back! Kurama wasn’t going to lie, he was worried. He couldn’t put his paw on it, but something (that wasn’t the mass migration these crazy humans were planing) big was going to happen. 

 

He wasn’t sure what it was, but something told him it was all Shukaku’s fault; almost everything was. He took a deep breath, although he was like 90% sure he didn’t actually need to, and was greeted with the strong, almost overwhelming really, scent of ink. Where was it coming from?!? No… he looked over his fur only to be greeted with sight of his precious fur covered! COVERED! In neon orange ink. 

 

He finally looked at Naruto, who was smartly hiding behind his sensei. 

 

“Naruto,” He growled, “What have yoU DONE?!”

* * *

 

Ok, so Naruto may have made the biggest mistake of his life.  And Sakura-Chan had warned him! And as usual he decided on doing the exact opposite of what she said.

 

(“It’s like everytime I say something to you idiots, it goes in one ear and out the other!” She wacked Naruto and Sasuke up the head with a 30 page book about pressure points she had borrowed from Genma-Sensei, much to the horror of every adult except for Genma and Anko. 

 

“Like what even possessed you both to do this?!?” She said waving the book at the window of Naruto’s rather small apartment that they all more or less shared. The Hokage mountain had been painted. 

 

IF Sakura was to be honest with herself, it was some really good coloring; there were all colored in like they were always described/pictures showed. Sakura really was impressed, but she had to scold them about this because Kakashi-Sensei wouldn’t! Maybe she should complain to Ebisu-Sensei? 

 

Nonetheless, she still had so many questions about the alarming amount of stupidity Naruto and Sasuke have shown.

 

“....Did anyone see you?” She finally asked.

 

“Nah. We were careful. Sasuke even was under a genjutsu just in case.” 

 

Sakura only sighed. 

 

“Why are you guys huddled together like that? Are you plotting something?” Kakashi asked suspiciously. The brats had dragged to Naruto’s to have dinner with them and was as always stuck doing the dishes. 

 

“Yes, world domination.” Replied Sasuke dryly. 

 

“Oh. Well then, carry on!”

 

(“Hey guys?” Naruto whispered.

 

Sakura, Sasuke and Haku looked at him strangely.

 

“.....Why are you whispering?” Sasuke asked. 

 

“Because Kurama is sleeping and I don’t want him to hear this.” He hissed.

 

‘Oh no.’ Thought all of them.

 

“That doesn’t sound like a good idea.” Sakura stated.

 

“Hnn.”

 

“I have to agree Naruto-Kun, we are dealing with a tail-beast here, someone who we should not be getting angry.” Haku chimed in gently. Naruto pounted.

 

“You guys are no fun.”

 

“And I like living.” Sasuke said. 

 

“I don’t know about that, you always seem dead inside.” Sakura said with a smirk.

 

“We all are dead inside.” Sasuke confirmed.)

 

Which leads us to now, an unamused Kakashi, a trying hard not to laugh Sakura, a fearful Haku, a blank faced Sasuke (no doubt laughing in the inside), and an angry Kurama. 

 

Naruto laughed nervously. “Uhh, got you?” 

 

A sound of four people facepalming. 

 

“You better have packed extra shampoo brat.” Kurama finally said already knowing the answer.

 

“I bought fifteen bottles!”

 

“.....Why?” Asked a really confused Haku. ‘What. Was. Happening.’

 

“Because I could?” Responded Naruto with a shrug.

 

“....Why is that a question?”

 

Another shrug.

 

“.....I’ll just go grab the supplies now.” Naruto said as everyone continued watching him silently. 

 

“....Make sure the water is warm.”

 

“Got it!”

* * *

 

“This is great!” Naruto yelled delightfully from on the back of a freshly shampooed, conditioned, dried, and brushed Kurama. 

 

Kurama let out an amused snort. 

 

“Of course it’s great; anything that has anything to do with me is great.” Kurama responded. 

 

“Aren’t you responsible for like the destruction of more than a handful of villages even before the accident in Konoha?” Sakura snarked.  

 

‘Sakura:1, Kurama:0’ Flashed through everyone’s mind.

 

Kurama stayed silent for a moment. 

 

“....You won this round Pinky.”

 

“Real original.”

* * *

  
  


Sasuke expected them to see very little when they eventually went to go look for Rin-San and Momochi Zabuza. But here he was watching Rin-San brush Zabuza’s hair. It was mind boggling. ‘This is one of the things i never think I’d ever see.’ He couldn’t help think.

 

Zabuza spotted them. 

 

“Haku! Tell this lunatic to leave me alone!”

 

“Don’t bother Haku-Kun, he lost a bet.”

 

“And you decide that your prize was to do his hair?” Sasuke asked flabbergasted. 

 

“No, I also get to go through his clothes and throw what I don’t like.”

 

Haku walked over and high-five Rin.

 

“There are some things that I’ve been trying to get him to throw away for years.” He explained. 

 

“We then, you should definitely help me then!” 

 

“Of course.”

 

Rin brushed Zabuza’s hair for a little longer, everyone watched on silently. 

 

“Well then,” Rin said wiping her hands with a towel that had before been thrown over her shoulder. “How does he look?”

 

“My hair will get in the way while I’m fighting!” Whined out Zabuza without a lick of shame.

 

Rin rolled her eyes. “Then tie up you weirdo. Here,” She dug through her pant pockets. “It’s even light purple like your weird gloves.” 

 

Zabuza grunted but tied his hair up. 

 

“Now that we are all here, I have a question; what are we going to do about Gato?” Rin asked.

 

“I’ll be more than happy to eat him.” Kurama offered.

 

“He’ll give you indigestion.” Sakura responded.

 

“....I don’t know kill him? I’m mean this guy is all bad news; most of the people here haven’t had a decent meal since he stepped foot in Wave, he keeps killing people, and I doubt the townspeople would mind if we chop of his head.” Naruto pointed out. 

 

“Well, good news I packed this then!” Rin said cheerfully. She pulled out a scythe almost a foot taller than her from what appeared to be thin air. Zabuza quickly took a couple steps back in pure fear. His eyes much like everyone there was so wide eyed it looked as though their eyes were going to pop out of their head.

 

“....Rin, why do you have that?” Kakashi finally asked. 

 

“I didn’t really have any weapons, so I had to stop by a weapons store to grab some. This baby,” She said patting the scythe affectionately “was half off! So I got it, some kunai and shuriken and enough poison sebon to take down a small army!” 

 

“.....Ok…..” Kakashi finally responded still staring at her in mild disbelief. He coughed hesitantly. 

 

“Back to Gato, should we really plan a operation, or just go in and get out? I mean this would be my students first operation.”

 

“That’s not quite true though Sensei.” Sakura said. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

 

“We sometimes help Naruto with his pranks.” She answered the unasked question.

 

“Frankly, I don't care what happens so long as I don’t die.” Sasuke cut in.

 

“And if I happen to die, bury me with both middle fingers up.” Zabuza added.

 

Rin snickered in response. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Zabuza's last sentence, it's a writing prompt i found on Pintrest and I instantly knew that Zabuza had to say this.
> 
> Sasuke is so confused he had to ask because he knows that everyone else will just go with it.
> 
> Zabuza has some of the most hideous clothes in existence; like he has a velvety purple version of Gai's and Lee's jumpsuits. Haku had Rin get rid of it first. Next to go was a pant that Sakura (who was assisting) swears is hospital patient clothing.


	14. Cut My Teeth and Made a Killing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurama let his eyes glow red and let out a low growl stalking over to his pre- the man Sakura said he was not allowed to eat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is late guys!

‘There was something almost therapeutic about this self-inflicted mission.’ Kakashi thought to himself as he sticked out his left leg effectively tripping his latest ‘assailant’. He ignored the explosion on his right, which was followed by screams, flipping to the next page of his ever present orange book.

 

The wall that he had passed by not even a minute ago turned to dust; no doubt Naruto’s fault. His little monsters practically bounced into hall that he was in. Rushing past him they all yelled at him something.

 

“Hi Sensei!”

 

“Bye Sensei!”

 

“Hnn.”

 

‘Yes,’ Kakashi thought happily, ‘today was a good day.’

* * *

 

Zabuza has to admit when Hatake allowed his crazy brats to come to a freakin ambush, the guy was swiftly added to Zabuza’s List of Crazy Ninjas. Yes, with capital letters. On that list were:

 

Mei (of course she is, one time she sicked lava at him beacuse he had ate the last pack of instant ramen, which  later on found out thanks to Rin would literally be any Uzumaki’s reaction; kill the one who ate it.) 

 

Orochimaru (something was clearly wrong with that guy.)

 

Tsunade Senju (after you lose a handful of rounds woman, your supposed to stop, not go on!)

 

Jiraiya (strange that all of the Sannin were crazy like a bag full of cats, especially Jiraiya; who the hell willingly goes and does something that would end with them in intense pain.  If the guy knows what’s good for him, when Whirlpool is back together, he better stay away or else there will be a funeral.)

 

Not to mention Mito Gai, who while Zabuza likes his clothing style, the bowl cut has to go. 

 

(Haku had stared at Zabuza in horror back when he was just starting out as  Zabuza’s apprentice, and Zabuza had dressed in that one velvet jumpsuit. 

 

“Zabuza-sama,......why?!”

 

“It’s called fashion Haku, look it up!”

 

“.....This isn't fashion! This is a monstrosity!” Haku retorted feeling outraged that such a…..thing existed in the first place!

 

(Years later, he would finally be able to burn it with fire that Sasuke was only all too happy to supply when he saw …. **it** . Kakashi would never be able to look at Zabuza the same way ever again (it true that you can tell a lot about a person by what they wear.).)

 

And of course Nohara Rin. Clearly Zabuza was getting soft, cause he was slowly starting to like this lunatic of a lady; she didn’t take no for an answer, was not afraid to blackmail people, was strong, and unfortunately had a good choice of weaponry.

 

‘There she goes now,’ Zabuza thought dryly, watching Rin stab a bunch of Gato’s less than decent minions with sebons. Honestly, these guys wouldn’t last a day against Kiri genin, much less a Chunin in only official documentation, a low Jonin level ice user, a jinjuriki, two Jonins, an Uchiha, and a pinkette who can smash walls with her bare fist. 

* * *

 

Kurama would like everyone to know that he is having the time of his very long life ok. He has destroyed 15 walls of this ridiculously large mansion, body slammed like 20 people, and belly flopped another 30. He idly wondered why there were so many bodyguards. ‘More fun for us I guess.’

 

He skidded to a stop at an unbroken, steel wall with a mischievous grin. ‘Time to check out if I can still do this.’ 

 

He opened his mouth and let out a small tail-beast bomb the size of that bouncing ball Naruto used to obsess over before Sakura secretly threw it away. The wall turned into supper fine ash, much to Kurama’s satisfaction. A loud shriek followed as the wall collapsed.

 

Kurama turned to look for the source of that frankly, pig-like noise came from. There was a fat, short man hiding behind a large  pile of pearls. He had no weapons, and was wearing a business suit, this must be  Gatō  then. 

 

The man started sweating heavily.

 

“Errr….nice doggy?”

OH. NO. HE. DIDN’T! Time to put plan #3 part F in action then. Really this guy put this on himself. A dog?!? That wasn’t even close to what he was! Kurama was even willing to take being called a fox, but most certainly not a dog!  

 

Kurama let his eyes glow red and let out a low growl stalking over to his pre- the man Sakura said he was not allowed to eat. Gatō started running  but fell three steps in. There was a thud as he knocked himself out. Kurama stopped his advancement as well as his growling, and just stared. 

 

“You know what?” Kurama finally said in slight disbelief. “That was just sad.”

 

He jumped over to Gatō and wacked his all ready on the floor head with his tail to make sure he was really unconscious…..oh who was he kidding, with how hard his head slammed onto the floor, which was steel, Kurama wouldn't be surprised if he had a concussion or was like died. 

 

He should call Naruto so that they can figure out what to officially do with this lump of living fat.

 

Ignoring the stench that waeffed off of Gato and sat on top of him. Elegantly of course, he had a reputation to uphold after all. 

* * *

 

Zabuza ducked a crazy man with a katana with ease. Unfortunately, he was in a bit of a pickle, there weren't just one person attacking him, but rather three of them.

Not only that, but these guys had some skill!

 

Jumping back, effectively putting some space between him and his assaulters, Zabuza yelled out.

 

“As much as I hate say this, a little help please?! And not from Haku or you loony genin!”

 

Rin floated over to Zabuza pulling out her scythe. She then proceeded to swing viciously at the man attempting to stab Zabuza on the back.

 

Kakashi, still reading pulled out a handful of kuni; all of which had seals on them. He threw them at the only enemy not ingaged in one-on-one combat.  He activated the seals, which then released some very thick rope that wrapped around his 

adversary. The rope tied itself into a knot with the Kunai swing lightly at the end of it. 

 

The rope was really heavy, as the man loss his balance and fell to the floor his sword, a tano falling some feet away from him. He attempted to wiggle to it, but Kakashi picked it up and then put his foot firmly on the squirming man’s chest.

 

The man glared at him darkly. “Return  **Akai yūhi** to me immediately!” He roared.

 

“Maa, I really don't think you're in the position to make demands. If anything,” Kakashi said giving him an eye smile, “ you should be begging for your life right about now.” 

 

The man stopped his movement, and opted to glaring some more. It would no doubt have continued like this, the tied man looking at Kakashi with hatred, Kakashi ignoring him and reading his book, and the both of them ignoring there more or less teammates fighting. 

Of course, no one would have expected the person Rin was fighting to turn into a dust like substance. Everyone froze. 

 

“What the heck?” Exclaimed Zabuza.

 

“Oi! Don’t be rude, this is the first time i’ve killed for someone in over 16 years!” 

 

“Don’t go guilt tripping me woman!”

 

“Ano, Rin-Chan, were you aware that your weapon could do that?” Kakashi asked blandly. If it weren't for his wide-eyed stare, you would think he was almost uninterested. 

 

“No! Isn’t awesome!?!?”

 

“Seems more like a danger if you asked me.” Scoffed Zabuza. The man he was fighting attempted to attack him but Zabuza stabbed him with a kunai. The assailant fell to the floor with a cry. No one even looked at him.

 

“And that’s why I never ask for your opinion.” Rin responded.

 

Kakashi rolled his eye at both of them and looked away from them as he spotted movement. He redied his kunais but then he saw that it was his students, Haku, and Kurama who was a lott bigger than he was last time Kakashi had seen him, carrying a man with one of his tails. 

 

All of the teenagers  looked at Rin’s scythe with appreciation. As one they said: “I want one.” Kurama looked at them horrified while at the Kakashi and Zabuza paled. “Absolutely not!” they cried out.

 

“But Zabuza-Sama! It turns people into dust!” Haku argued eyes practically glowing with excitement. 

 

“That’s exactly why I am saying no! You can already freeze people to death!” 

 

“Hey sensei, we can't turn people to popsicles! We should totally each get one and even buy one for Tenten-Chan.”

 

“No Naruto. You can literally bring out chains from your back, Sakura can punch people to next week, and Sasuke sets fire to everything! Not to mention Tenzo, Iruka, and Ebisu would team-up to kill me.” He muttered the last part.

 

“At any rate, we still need to head back to Konoha, which is the exact opposite direction.”

 

“Fine.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we are checking back at Konoha before team seven heads back, and I start writing about the chunin exams (yay!). 
> 
> Remember when i thought this part of the series was only going to be like 7 chapters? Haha past me was so gullible lol. 
> 
> Rin used a dialogue prompt this time. I've considered started a Pintrest search for them at this point.


	15. Did You Want to See me Broken? Bowed Head and Lowered Eyes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a very unimpressed Ebisu, people finally asking the questions, strange magic stuff, and one of my personal favorite character Karin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was late guys! Good news it's twice as long as a normal chapter!

Karin’s hands shook. Whether it be from excitement or fear was to be decided, but she was going with excitement. Behind her, were the ever looming gates of Kusagakure.

 

 ‘I am finally leaving!’ She thought to herself cheerfully.

 

 Hastily, she stuffed her still shaking hands into her pant pockets, worried about what would happen if her “teammates” or “Sensei” were to see them.

 

 ‘No doubt make fun of me.’

 

A light frown started to form on her face. She had to be careful; she was too close to her goal to give any of her traveling partners even a hint of what was soon to happen. She must keep her meek body postures and be certain not to be anything but complacent like she always was.

 

Already, she could feel a difference since stepping out of Kusa, it was as though something had been lifted from her shoulders.

 

The fear that always clung to her had almost all have faded away, leaving her with a sense of tranquility that she hasn't felt in a long time.

 

 (Not since she was old enough to understand that she lived among enemies with only one single ally. Especially not after her mom died. It came with the territory that she might be dragged of to heal someone even though she didn't want to. And unlike most fears that were mental, she actually had physical evidence hidden under the long sleeves of her shirt. She didn’t want to die like her mom.)

 

Now, as she left, she could feel strength bubbling inside her; a nice change. It would be hard to get some physical practice in with her sensei always watching her; she was an asset that could not be lost. The Leaf had a policy with how they dealt with Uzushio survivors, which was to welcome them with open arms and give them place within their ranks.

 

 If it wouldn’t have made escaping to Whirlpool harder, she would have used it, she was already panicking over how she would make the journey. It really didn’t help that her informants were Kazu and Kenta, you know a dragon and a phoenix, or as her mind helpfully supplied, mythical creatures that supposedly didn’t exist.

 

She knew why they were chosen as her go to for information, she didn’t know anyone who was as friendly or slightly immature as those two. She loved them like they were the older siblings she wished she had, and they treated her as the smarter more serious younger sibling they had been given.

 

Nonetheless, she hoped that this Iruka person they said for her to meet up with would be easier to work with.

 

* * *

 

Tenzo can see when Kaze realized were this conversation was going; she stiffened, sitting straighter on the blanket that laid on the ridiculously bright green grass of the valley she had chosen for their meetings.

 

(“We choose different places for everyone we speak with; it helps to remind us what we talked to you guys about last time we met. For example, no person who lives in Konoha has ever been to this area.”

 

“Huh. How many people do you visit?”

 

“I do 990 visits a week, and I’m not even the highest number; that goes to Uzu-Chan with a whopping total of 1,300.”

 

“Wow.”)

 

She had been sitting reclined, hands on the blanket covered ground to sturdy herself, but now she quickly stood up. Frowning, she said, “I must go tell Uzu-Chan; I will be right back.”

 

She returned with an equally upset Lady Uzushio.

 

“This is bad. We had some idea, but to hear that it is this awful…… Danzo truly is despicable. We will need to scrap the possibility of just using plan S and go with plan I.” Lady Uzushio said grimly.

 

“Plan I? Are you sure?” Kaze questioned.

 

“We have only two choices, leave without assisting all those children under Danzo’s manipulations, or create a big enough distraction so we can take them out at the same time as the others plan to  leave. It will also give us an opening so we can take down Danzo. How the Hokage willingly let this program continue, I have no idea.”

 

“Forget that.” Scoffed Kaze, “How does he sleep knowing that all those children are hurting because he turned a blind eye? How does he live with himself?!”

 

“Uh… ” Started out Tenzo wearily. “What is Plan I exactly?”

 

“It’ll be best if we tell all of you at the same time.” Said Lady Uzushio.

 

She offered him a smile, but it was certainly fake, as it was far too tight and showing that she was putting a lot of effort. It immediately set Tenzo on edge; even when talking about the migration of over a couple thousand people, they always looked calm and collected, often times they seemed amused about well, everything!

 

* * *

 

Anko peaked into the room that Sai and Shin were staying in. There were two futons in there, but the boys had pushed them together and were laying on them. One of Shin’s legs were dangling of to the side and he was in an almost star shaped position. Sai was basically laying on top of Shin, his head on Shin’s stomach.

 

She considered moving them into would no doubt be more comfortable positions, but they just looked so adorable and perfectly fine, that she decided against it. Quickly she went to look for her camera, it was a bit hard to find, as she hardly used it, but it was fully charged which was great!

 

She snapped a couple pictures, some from the doorway, and others closer to the brothers. Turning of the camera, she quietly closed the door and moved to put the camera away.

 

She always wanted to be a sensei, a person to teach others all they knew so they can then go on to teach what they had learnt to the next generation. She wanted to be someone that a kid could look up to. To be a guiding hand, and someone to lean on.

 

Maybe that’s why she didn’t give Ebisu such a hard time in convincing her let the brats stay in her home until further notice.

 

She knew she wouldn’t be able to be a normal genin sensei; there was no way that the council, much less the Hokage would let her watch over even one child.

 

She was too brash, too willing to argue until others saw her point, she threw her sex appeal too easily, and was too valuable to have distracted. She was also Orochimaru's student. One of her was a handful, but three mini versions? Even she doubted that that the village would survive.

 

In a way however, she was glad that she didn’t have students right now, because then she would end up being a hypocrite, preaching about the will of fire and then skipping off to Whirlpool. 

 

In all honesty, she was already becoming attached to the two brothers sleeping in her guest room. It was the way that they were protective of each other, and their almost too easy willingness to trust her. Someone had to make sure they knew how to spot an enemy disguised as a friend. She would be damned if she didn't help them!

 

Now was not the time to think about things like that however, it was too late and anything she would come up with might seem good now, but would probably sound like nonsense to a well-rested and caffeinated version of her.

 

Letting out a soft sigh, she went to her room and dove into her sheets. Letting most of her drift off, (it wouldn't do to not be able to sense an intruder after all) she closed her eyes.

 

The strong scent of the ocean greeted a very confused Iruka. He blinked staring down at the strangely cut off ocean that was never like this before. He looked up, he catching the eyes of an equally befuddled Izumo and Kotetsu.

 

“Do you guys have any idea what’s going on?” Called out Kotetsu.

 

 He was on Izumo’s right, standing in a field of flowers.

 

“My dude, I didn’t even know whatever this is was possible!” Stated Izumo.

 

 His area had an in full bloom cherry blossom tree. Already, he was slowly getting covered in the pink pollen that the tree releases in the spring. 

 

“I don’t believe this is supposed to be.” Ebisu responded drily.

 

 He was in front of Iruka, seated on a stone bench. Absently he attempted to push back his already finely positioned sunglasses but they weren’t there. In fact, the only thing he had on him was what he had been wearing when he fell asleep.

 

“How so?” Questioned Genma.

 

 He was leaning on a tree that was near a pitch black gravel road. He was on Ebisu’s left, a wide eyed Guy on top of what looked like a mountain stood on Ebisu’s right.

 

Anko, who was near a volcano (which didn’t seem like a good idea at all), Raido standing beside a lake, Tenzo in a valley, Yugito in a forest like environment, and Hayate in an area with a crazy amount of hay were also there.

 

“Well, for lack of a better explanation,” Started out Ebisu, “whenever we meet up with lady Uzushio or one of her siblings, we technically are in our minds. Somehow, the Whirlpool siblings are able to well, project their consciousness into our minds and create a space of their choosing. Hence why we have to be asleep for them to do it, as if we weren’t it would look like to the people outside as though we are spacing out.”

 

“So basically we are sharing a mind.” Summarized Anko deadpaningly.

 

Ebisu open his mouth, most likely to refuse, when a thoughtful look replaced the disagreeing one.

 

“Slightly unorthodox way of saying it, but yes, we are sharing a mind…..well part of our minds; if we did all of it, we would not only be able to hear each other's thoughts, but also have access to each other's memories as though we had lived through them ourselves. Eventually we would all merge into one person just in different bodies.”   

Everyone blinked at him. Raidou then asked the question on everyone's mind, “How do you know all this?!”

 

Ebisu frowned. “I….don't…... know?”

 

Everyone shared a look.

 

“I guess it makes a weird amount of sense?” Hayate said. “I mean if someone told me a month ago that i would be sharing a mindscape with a bunch of people i barely knew and my fiance, I would tell them to take a hike. But now, this is our new normal. Sharing parts of our minds isn’t the weirdest thing to ever happen at this point. Question is, why are we here?”

 

“Now that is a question I can actually answer.” Tenzo spoke up. “After I told Kaze about the situation with Danzo, she had went off to get Lady Uzushio. They then said that they would have to switch over to Plan I instead of Plan S. I asked what the plans even meant, and Lady Uzushio told me it’ll be best if they told us all together. When I blinked, they both were gone, and you guys were here.”

 

There was silence following Tenzo’s explanation.

* * *

 

Lady Uzushio let out a snort when she and Kaze returned only to find all of the nins had somehow figured out how to summon things and were playing a game that looked eerily like beer pong as Ebisu looked on disapprovingly. They also had moved their little islands together in a circle.  All in all they made a very strange picture, all of them decked in pjs and with instead of their usual outfits and staring at a bunch of plastic cup as though what happened inside of them held the world secrets.

“I know for a fact that we weren’t gone for this long; how did you guys find out to do half of what you’ve done?” She asked.

 

“Turns out that Ebisu-San has been holding out on us! He figured out this entire place out in less than five minutes!” Responded Gai cheerfully.

 

“I also have no idea what we are doing!” He then added looking very lost.

 

“Honestly dude? Same.” Izumo said.

 

“Yeah….who came up with this?” Someone else asked.

 

Everyone shrugged; the answer wasn’t that important.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -So last week was a school wide testing thing magigy (I cant believe I just wrote that) and of course it was English and Math! And not even like algebra, but geometry! 
> 
> -That awkward moment when you remember that the genin were given a month to learn and refine new skills so you have to go back and fix the date of the mass migration from two months to three.
> 
> -You ever have a moment were you just stare at your computer screen and remember characters that you have completely forgotten about? Yah, that was me two days ago when i read a fanfic and remembered the existence of Iwashi and Aoba. None the less I have a plan!
> 
> -Next chapter: what is going to happen to Gato, what is plan I, and Orochimaru!ヽ(ﾟ∀ﾟ )ﾉ


	16. For a Better Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes, The Fate of Gato, ~ ~The Sand Siblings~ ~, A Future teacher's thoughts, and Orochimaru!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late guys! My mom organised a wedding in like three days (she isn't even a wedding planer! Like mom what in the world?!?) and i got dragged around as her assistant. As usual with late chapters, this one is twice as long.

 

 Kurama has to admit, these Wave focks were really great for a population of only civilians. They didn’t even blink at the sight of him; a 7’ft and some inches tall and 12’ft wide kuyuubi.(This was one of his more one the smaller side forms.) It was strangely refreshing; not that the occasional screams of terror that his appearance can make people do wasn't great, but lack of interest was also good. 

 

To add to his appreciation of these people, the second he put down an unconscious Gato, they had started chanting:”BURN HIM! BURN HIM! BURN HIM!”. Kurama himself  appreciated swift action. Why shouldn't he; this way no paperwork was involved! 

 

They then proceeded to go find sticks and other burnable things, as well as dug a large hole. Someone brought out some thick rope, and another had found a stick strong enough to hold all of Gato’s weight. 

 

All in all, it looked a bit like a sacrificial ritual; the fact that it was getting dark wasn’t helping.

 

“.....Should we stop them?” Naruto finally asks. Kurama looked at him with horror coloring his features. 

 

“Do you want to join him?! What we  **_all_ ** ,” Here he squinted at all the ninjas, “ are going to do is let this slide and pretend this never happened. When the blood-lust that these guys are suffering from finally dies down, the will most likely be embarrassed, and when you wave it off, they will be indebted to us.

 

You know what something like this could do to this town’s reputation? They could ended up being isolated by the rest of the world like those Kagura clan people. Come back when Whirlpool is functioning and you will find it really easy to get some kind of deal from them.”

 

He was about to continue giving out advice of unknown origin,  when there was a shout. Gato had awakened and was making a loud ruckus. He was saying such vulgar words, that  Kurama strongly considered covering the kids’ ears. Luckily, He was shut up by none other than Tazuna’s daughter, Tsunami.

 

Like her name, she made waves. Storming right into the middle of the gathering; her fury clearly see-able. In her hand was a single red apple. With more force than what was actually necessary, she stuffed it into the still yelling Gato’s mouth. 

 

“ **_Oh shut up you pig._ ** ” She hissed. “ **I have never been so angry with a person or hated someone more than you. You have to answer for your actions; and if that just so happens to be with your life, so be it** .” 

 

She turned to address the crowd, saying three words that sealed Gato’s fate. 

 

“Throw him in.” 

 

There was a roar of approval all around, and everyone hurried to complete the pit so that they could.

 

“Huh. I didn’t know she had it in her.” Kurama whispered in shock. 

 

“You were sleeping I think, when we were told that Gato had her husband executed.” Naruto responded. 

 

“Gee, this guy had this coming for sure then.” Muttered Zabuza.

 

“Definitely. “ Agreed Rin. She looked at Gato one last time with pure disgust and turned away. 

 

“I don’t know about the rest of you guys, but i am starving! Lets go make something to eat yeah?”

 

“Sasuke and I can catch some fish!” Sakura said helpfully.

 

“Hey! What about me?!” Naruto cried out.

 

“Your too loud dobe; you most likely will scared the fish.” 

 

“Yeah right! ….That’s not the reason right Sakura-Chan?!” 

 

“You’re better at cleaning the fish; it kind of getting cold, so Sasuke and I would have to get changed as soon as we are done catching the fish to avoid catching a cold.” Sakura simply said. 

 

“That’s true.” Naruto agreed. 

 

“So,what are we making?” Kakashi asked cheerfully. 

 

Rin grinned mischievously. “I was thinking rotisserie.”

 

Zabuza flipped her off as Kakashi crackled. 

* * *

 

If Gaara was to say  that he didn’t trust anyone, he would be lying. In fact, he trusted a grand total of three people! (It used to be five, but then Uncle tried to kill him and Shukaku insists that he should kill everyone.

 

To be fair, that would solve a large amount of his problems, but would upset Temari, as she had told him to do almost the exact opposite; don't kill anyone unless necessary.) 

 

Nonetheless, he only trusted Kankaro with his life; he stole Temari’s make-up on a daily basis! That is clearly the work of someone who is suicidal or insane! (Knowing Kankaro, he was probably both.)

* * *

 

If you were to ask Temari if she was afraid of her youngest brother, she would stab you with a kunai and walk away. She was a strong, indepent woman who had no time for stupid questions damit! 

 

Truth was, she trusted Garra fine! It was Shukaku who she didn’t, the guy was now insane! 

 

When Temari had been little, she defied one of the rules her father had given her and Kankaro; not to visit her newborn brother. At first she listened, really! But as the months rolled by, she started to feel guilty; Mama had told her that as the oldest she had to watch her brothers _ not _ only Kankaro! Hopefully, Gaara wasn’t as dumb as Kankaro was!

 

Getting to Gaara, Temari would reminisce later on, was laughably easy, especially since she was only four at the time.Getting into Gaara’s room was a bit of a challenge, she had to sneak a lot to get there. 

 

Then, there was the whole of closing the door without making it creak! It was really hard, but, she did it! Creeping to the crib in the room; the only thing in there now that she paid attention, she peeked into it. Staring up at her were a pair of unblinking lime green eyes. 

 

“Oh! You awake!” She whispered. 

 

“That good! I’m Temari, your big sister!” She got a blink in response.

 

“Sorry I did’n come before, Tou-san said no.” Another blink, and then a slow, small smile. Temari grinned brightly back, but then started yawning. 

 

“I will back tomorrow! I Kankaro too! You  like him….I think? He kinda dumb, but he is ours. Night!” She leaned down and kissed his forehead before going off to her own bedroom. 

 

She could see her room in sight, when she heard her name being called out. 

 

“Temari? What are you doing up?” Her dad asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Uhh…..” 

 

He rolled his eyes. “Go to bed.”

 

“K! Night!” She ran towards her door and entered her room closing the door behind her. 

‘Feww! That was close! Need be careful!”  

 

“We are goin’ go see Gaara.” Temari whispered at Kankaro the next morning over breakfast. It was one of those days were their father wasn’t eating with them, something that was getting very common. 

 

Kankaro let out a confused noise his expression portraying his lack of understanding. If anyone were to look, they would have cooed at the cute picture both children made; Kankaro looking at his sister bewilderingly, and Temari with her cheeks puffed out and eyes shining with determination.

 

Temari finished her breakfast hurriedly, and then turned back to Kankaro. “We go now?” 

 

“K!”

 

Clenching tightly to each other’s hand, they set of making sure not to be seen.  (Of course they were though, although, the ANBU assigned to watch Gaara’s room had to give the pair credit, for toddlers they were pretty good at sneaking around.)

* * *

 

Baki knew that technically he should report this. After all, this was a disturbance in Jinjuriki room. But, as he watched from his station (one of the corners of Gaara’s room that was shrouded in a shadow) He couldn’t see anything wrong per say with Gaara’s siblings visiting him. At any rate, he was only supposed to report if something happened to Gaara, he doubted that the the babe smiling for the first time was something actually important.

 

How Kazekage-Sama didn’t see how the treatment Gaara was receiving could potentially lead him to a path of destructive behavior due to his lack of positive influences in his rather short life confused Baki. How else was the boy supposed to be a decent human being, much less a ninja willing to put his life on the line for his village if he had no one or no reason to fight? 

 

So with this in mind, Baki decided to let these visits continue. (These kids deserved some prize for being able to slip away unnoticed after all. He would have to hide his chakra as these kids got older; Temari should be starting the Academy next semester right?)

* * *

 

Orochimaru prided himself for being able to do many things: his intellect, the large amount of Ninjutsu in his arsenal, and his great ability to read people. So, he knew that all these……children (why were there so many teenagers over here?!) were afraid of him. He also knew that this weird summoning squirrel currently standing on his desk giving him a large smile, was something that will take some getting used to.

 

Murasakino, was perfectly average, if you excuse the fact that he was a walking, talking, chakra using squirrel.

“It is not normal!” Insisted Shinigami-San over their weekly tea. It was strange that he was acquainted with the death god. But, at this point, it was a normal occurrence. He had long since become unfazed by the God’s behavior. Of course there was their first meeting:

 

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Murasakino had demanded when he saw the Shinigami looking at him with a notebook in hand.

 

“Interesting. You do not appear frightened. Is it my appearance that eases you?”

 

Murasakino blinked up at him. “What?”

 

The Shinigami scribbled something into his notebook. “I am constructing an experiment. Whirlpool houses some of the strangest beings/creatures I have seen since this world has been created. Do you know what that means?”

 

“No?”

 

“That I need to figure out why that is.”

 

“Is there something in the water may be?”

 

“I am unsure.”

 

“…. I could help you if you like?”

 

“That would be interesting; I would appreciate it.”

 

It became evident that this was going to be one of the best/worst experience of Muraskino’s life.

The squirrel knew there wasn’t anything particularly special, he wasn’t a seal master like Shiro, or a Taijutsu master like Ao. He wasn’t good at Ninjutsu like Tīru, or couldn’t jump as high as Midori.

 

So, when the Shinigami had suggested that he go dimensional traveling he swiftly said no. (In another universe the other him said yes and ended up with a type of gamer ability of all things.)

 

“You can tell me all about your findings of course.”

 

“I will.”

 

It naturally leads to some information that Murasakino didn’t know what to do with.

 

(“Other than Whirlpool, this dimension is a strange mix of Federal Japan with electricity and, yet, it’s strangely boring.”

‘Japan where is that??’ he couldn’t help think. Not that he expressed his confusion out loud; He was in no mood to listen to Shinigami-San’s while helpful, long rants that usually end up with both of them getting sidetracked. 

“How so?”

 

“You lack revolutions! You have very few musical and art movements! There is none of the most basic things like Wi-Fi! I don’t understand! How does this even happen?! Yet! You have TVs! What shows can you even see on it?” Ranted Shinigami.

 

“Wi-Fi?”

 

The Shinigami threw his hands up in the air.)

 

(“History here is very bland.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Other places have frankly alarming amount of wars. But, then again you guys wars tend to drag everyone into it. The cultures here are very similar to one another. There is an absence of other religions.”

 

“Are you still bitter about the lack of people who follow you?”

 

“No!”

 

He arched one of his furry eyebrows.

 

“Ok. May be a little. Other versions of me have Cults! Cults! Another thing!  We don’t have a lot of slang terms!”

 

“Slang terms?”

 

“Yes! Like for example, when you said earlier are you still bitter about the lack of people etc., you would be able to replace upset with the word salty.”

 

“Salty? Weird. I can’t for some reason see you speaking in a such a way.”

 

“I wouldn’t be the one using it! There are much more qualified to speak like that.”

 

“I hardly doubt there is a qualification for sounding like that.”)

 

We will get back to the Shinigami’s problems with the world later. Right now, we will go to a field that held two different beings, Lady Uzushio, and Murasakino.

“I have a proposition for you.” Lady Uzushio told him.

 

“Yes?” Murasakino new better than to say no to whatever she would ask of him. It would no doubt be something very important.

 

“I’m sure you recall that we have an alliance with Oto.” She stated.

 

“Yes, it’s really new right?”

 

“Yes. We had assumed it would be simple to erase the more um… unsavory parts of the beginning of this soon to be great village. Yet, he somehow found out! Now, he is refusing to be Otokage insisting that he isn’t worthy!”

 

“But wasn’t he being possessed?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“And there is no one to take his place?”

 

“95% of the population consists of children! Well, more like teenagers. But still! Children!”

 

“What do you want, no, need me to do?” Of course Lady Uzushio called Murasakino for a reason. Not to mention that this information would be lead to disastrous consequences if it was to get into the wrong hands! 

 

That’s how he ended up in Oto, on top of Orochimaru’s desk was a pleasant smile on his face.

 

“My name is Murasakino, and I will be your assistant for the foreseeable future!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter includes: Plan I explained, and we will finally (I think) leave Wave! I think we will wrap this story up at chapter 20, and then we will kick start IOTMN! Exciting right! It will take a bit of time tho; finals are soon!  
> As always Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Until next time!


	17. I Wanna Tell You What My Truth Is, But it's Buried Down Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, there is how not to start a meeting, explanations, what happens in Sound, a small character study, and a mildly thankful Kakashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is late guys! My baby brother broke my phone!!! Like I can not begin to explain to you the horror that filled my heart when it bounced across the room. This chapter is a little over 4,000 words because finals are coming up, and I'm not sure when I'll have time to type up the next chapter. ~Enjoy~

It said a lot about the state of Kakashi’s life these last couple of weeks, that when he fell asleep and somehow found himself on a small island surrounded by most of his friends on their own small island, he went along with it. And hey, Rin was here! He should definitely introduce her to everyone! 

 

Nonetheless, something told him that whatever was about to happen, it will be a big deal. After all, there has never been a group “session” before.

* * *

 

In a weird way, Ebisu should have expected this to happen. Not the whole currently sharing a mind-scape with a whole bunch of other people part. Or the kind of kidnapping that he had done recently. Heck, he wasn't even talking about rekindling the friendship he had had with his ex-genin teammates.

 

No, what he was talking about was the fact that Nohara Rin was shockingly alive! Some part of him was indigent; after all these years of Kakashi beating himself about her death, she returns, in one whole piece! But, a much larger part of him was glad. He didn’t know Rin-San very well; they had in total only a handful of interactions, but already he could see the difference that her presence had on Kakashi.

 

Thinking back to Kakashi of even a week ago, he had been so much sadder than he is now. He hadn’t truly seen it; as children, Kakashi had always either seemed angry with all of the world or oh so heart-breakingly sad. Even, as they got older, there wasn’t much of a difference; anger and sadness or cool indifference. Truth be told, he had never actually ever seen Kakashi truly happy. There were those eye smiles yes, and the fond looks he would give his students, but never a truly happy smile.

 

Now, however as he introduced Rin to the ever bloodthirsty Anko, he had an eye smile and radiated happiness. It was though Kakashi was a can of soda, constantly shaking. If you had opened the can shortly after the shaking, it would spill everywhere (the constant anger/sadness).

 

Now though, the soda has settled, hopefully never to be shaken again.

* * *

 

“We have gathered here to today,”

 

“You can’t start this meeting like that!” Cried out Lady Uzushio. “It’ll sound like a funeral!”

 

Mizu sighed. “Fine.” She replied sulkily. “We interrupt your regularly scheduled dream program of nightmares and the occasional blankly staring into the void contemplating your existence,”

 

“Mizu!”

 

“It didn’t even sound like a funeral this time!”

 

“What am I going to do with you?!?!” Lady Uzushio said throwing her hands up in the air.

 

“Fine! All of you are here because there has been a change of plans. Happy know?” Mizu said directing the last part to Lady Uzushio.

 

“Very.” Lady Uzushio sarcastically replied.

 

“Ok recap! Tenzo-San tells me about you guys learning about a bunch of kids becoming ROOT agents.” Mizu started out.

 

“ROOT?” Rin asks. Kakashi looked horrified, showing that he knew something about the organization.

 

“It’s basically an ANBU like an organization that only work; if you can even call it that, for Danzo Shimura. The children are usually kidnapped and trained into becoming emotionless soldiers. Similar to the Kiri genin graduation test, the children are raised together, and then one day they are ordered to fight to the death. The living one, then already heartbroken, is taught how to assassinate.

 

Now you are probably thinking, ‘Surely the Hokage knows about this?’ As a matter a fact, he does! Now you’re asking ‘But wouldn’t he put a stop to it?’ No.  From what I understand, Danzo has too much power, and even then, I doubt that the Hokage would even know where to start, much less what to do with all of these children.

 

Good news for us, Danzo is strangely sloppy when it comes to where he hid these kids; so long as the place is abandoned, there is most likely a pair being held there. It isn’t much in terms of information, but it's more than we can hope for.” On Lady Uzushio and Mizu’s face were grim looks of thoughtfulness, a sure sign of how hard they were thinking about what to say next. Luckily, Rin came to their rescue with a question.

 

“How many kids are we looking at here; a hundred?”

 

All those who were in Konoha faces twisted into grimes. “Were are talking about more like a couple thousand.” Genma finally said softly. 

 

“What???.....How….how did the Hokage let it get this bad?!” Rin hissed outraged.

 

“We told him years ago.” Muttered Kakashi in disbelief. “He said he would take care of it.”

 

Anko let out a snort. “Looks like he let the infection run wild.” She said bitterly.

 

“This isn’t the worse of what Danzo has done either.” Lady Uzushio stated.

 

“Tell me,” She said as she rolled up her left arm sleeve, exposing on oh hands that were usually hidden by her sleeves, lightly gripping a seal. “How many of you recognize this seal?”

 

“I have only recently been working with seals,” Admitted Genma, “And that’s because of Naruto. Iruka?” He asked.

 

Iruka took a moment to squint at the seal. “Is that….a variant of a Tamashī Seal?” He finally asked. It looks different.

 

“It is.” Mizu conformed. “Instead of it being the user trapped in one corner of their mind watching their body’s every move, they simply are just trapped. With this seal, the wilder, Danzo has the power to make the wearer, do whatever they want them to do; but the wearer wouldn’t know/be able to see what is happening. On the one hand, it is strangely kinder to the wearer, as they cannot see the atrocities they are committing, but on the other, they can go insane anyway with only their memories to keep them company.”

 

There was a beat of silence, everyone digesting the new information.

 

“Why are you telling us this? You don’t think that Danzo has put a bunch of those on the ROOT agents do you?” Hayate asked.

 

“No.” Lady Uzushio answered. “While Danzo may be many things, a seal master he is not. These seals are hard to make for a master of the art, it would be impossible for someone of Danzo’s standing to be able to make more than a handful.

 

The reason we brought this up is, as of two weeks ago, a Tamashī Seal of this exact design was removed from Orochimaru of the Sannin. It was on him for almost twenty years.”

* * *

 

Anko grew up among whispers. First, it was the fact that she, a girl with purple hair, wished to be a ninja. She didn’t know where the color had come from; she was an orphan. She wondered if her parents had been ninjas because when she had first picked up a wooden kunai so she can learn how to properly throw one, her heart sang. She felt it all the way down to her toes.

 

 

She wasn’t the best student, all the reading and writing aggravated her in a way she couldn’t explain. But, when it came to showing off her skills in ninjutsu, taijutsu, and her throwing abilities, she was always on the top tier. (No one could beat her at throwing.)

 

It was during one of the said tests, that she caught the interest of her future Sensei, Orochimaru.

 

“I was boredly walking by when I saw you throw every kunai and shuriken with deadly accuracy. Your talents would be wasted at the Academy and on the field, so I filed for you to be my apprentice.”  He had said by way of explanation. Over time, as she learned more and more of her teacher's behavior and likes/dislikes, she realized that for some reason he was always painted in a dark light.

 

 Lady Tsunade for all of her faults was painted as a savior thanks to her healing ability. She was a princess and a med-nin. Anko can’t say she hates her, she was an inspiration for all soon to be kunoichis, but she hadn’t done anything to help bring Orochimaru’s reputation to a more light oriented side. If anything, she ended up making it worse, she was making achievements on the field, while Orochimaru’s were all in some locked up room.

 

Jiraiya, for all his peeping “for research” wasn’t a bad person. He had had his own genin team, the newly instated Uchiha Clan Head, a fuinjutsu mastermind, and a nin of civilian descent who made Jounin; apparently, as she would later find out, was uncommon.

 

Both claimed to love Anko’s sensei, but somehow they left him all alone! Jiraiya went somewhere in freaking Rain, and Tsunade took her recently deceased fiance’s niece with her as she basically became a missing-nin. It was only the fact that she was the last official Senju that the Hokage wasn’t sending people after her.

 

Speaking of the Hokage, Anko was slowly but surely, hating the man. He did nothing like Tsunade and  Jiraiya, and now he was standing back as Danzo kidnapped child after child for his own no doubt, nefarious means. Anko couldn’t wait for this to blow up in his face.

 

In fact, she wondered idly if they could change the Hokage’s nickname from ‘The God of Shinobi’, to ‘He Who Always Does Nothing’. It was slightly longer but fit him perfectly.

 

 It wasn’t even a lie; he did nothing as the Uchiha were being made outcasts of their own village that they helped create, he stood by as vendors and idiots attempted to attack Naruto, an innocent kid who did zilch to deserve the treatment he had received from the village. He never explained what a jinjuriki was to the civilians making them hate Naruto instead of them seeing that Naruto was saving them from another disaster. He disregarded Sasuke Uchiha’s growing problems, which were only fixed because he had actual friends.

 

Her hands had long since curled up in fist shook with rage that suddenly bubbled in her. Did he know that Sensei hadn’t been working (torturing and experimenting on children) on his own will? How come he hadn’t noticed that something was off if they were as close as he had told Anko back when she had found out? Was he trying to cover for Danzo even if it meant throwing people’s opinion of Orochimaru in the dumpsters? 

 

Anko had to admit, she hadn’t seen a difference in Sensei, he had still snorted (his variation of a snicker) at idiotic things that happened, and he let out soft laughs at her stories about what happened to her when she wasn’t with him. (He had shown no signs of wanting to hurt her.)

 

But somehow he did, in fact, she didn’t even recall how she got the curse mark in the first place; was it even Sensei who put it on her???

 

As a teenager who watched most of her friends still frequently speak to their Senseis, and not being able to talk about how good of one Orochimaru was, it had well, hurt. Orochimaru in the eyes of most was a monster; firmly evil. Anko wasn’t able to make the switch in mindset, however, and made having friends (assuming that they wanted to be near her in the first place) hard. Her current, and at this point most likely her true and only friends never spoke of things she couldn’t contribute to. (they didn't want her not to be herself.)

 

 There had been a day where they just sat around in Iruka’s apartment, which while small, had been strangely cozy. each of her friends somewhere in the area; Hayate and Yugito had taken the loveseat while sharing a blanket. Iruka, Izumo, and Kotetsu were sitting on stools that were technically in the kitchen but they were sitting facing the living room so they could add to the conversation that was slowly getting started.

 

 A kotatsu was in the middle of the living room, and everyone else was under it. It was a little chilly as of late, which was strange as it was spring, but Anko couldn’t really complain. She occasionally took a sip of tea as Gai started happily telling them about how today Lee had been really close to hitting him today. Neji and Tenten had apparently taken that as a sign that Lee was getting was getting stronger so they had to step up. Anko approved; a little competition couldn’t hurt anyone.

 

At some point, it had been Kakashi’s turn to share, and he did so while complaining that they were all clearly trying to make his already overpowered minions into overpowered monsters.

Sasuke had fallen in love with kenjutsu, to the point where Kakashi was sure he would have as many swords as Tenten had weaponry.

 

He practiced with the wooden tanto almost constantly. Sakura had now mastered the art of poison making (Something that Anko knew as she was the one to teach it to her in the first place.) as well as acupuncture. He half-heartedly glared at both her and Genma as it was their fault.

 

 Naruto has recently taken to muttering to himself about seals that had the possibility of healing people when placed on them;  he was trying to figure out a way to do it so it could heal more than shallow cuts without overloading the matrixes. It was a work in progress.

 

There was then an argument about who should get the most credit for helping the gaki’s reach their full potential,  one were Iruka loudly proclaimed that he shall get 50% as he was the one to get them to where they were mostly at even before they left the academy. It was here as her friends jokingly yelled at each other, that she realized that for the most part, she was content.

 

Once, she had wondered if the reason that Sensei had been experimenting on children had been because she hadn’t been enough. That she hadn’t been good enough. That when one of the experiments finally worked, she would be replaced.  Maybe that's why she at first had been uncomfortable with Tenzo, as those thoughts had stayed with her ever since. Now, she knew that there was a good likelihood that this wasn’t the case.

 

Nonetheless, as her face twisted to show her fury for all the world to see, and as her hands became sturdy, she hissed out, “Man do I hate does two.”

 

* * *

 

Orochimaru was displeased. No, all the children didn’t decide to play a gigantic game of tag (again), or have a big dance party (again), and no Tayuya  you cannot sign a contract with the squirrels, you already have a contract anyway (we’ve been over this like five times already child give it a rest!). No, what irritated him was the fact that Murasakino had somehow drugged his tea, and now he was out cold.

 

His breath left him in a soft gasp. A couple of feet from him was without a doubt Anko. She was older, and currently really angry.

 

Anko. His first student, most likely the oldest child that he had ever taught something to. His biggest regret when it came to what had transpired in the Leaf. He knew how the people there were when there was a new target. He had at some point been one himself; the difference was that he was the Hokage’s student. He also proved himself to be fanatically loyal to the Leaf; cutting through enemy shinobi without a second thought just because he was asked to.

 

But Anko didn’t have those reasons for people to turn a blind eye to her imperfections. She had been a child bearly just becoming a chunin. She had no friends. Heck, she had no clan name or relatives to go to if she was backed into a corner. She had been all alone.

 

“I hate them.” Orochimaru was being side-eyed wearly by almost all of the people that were in the area. The others were giving Anko their full attention.

 

“Who?” Asked the Hatake child. He and his father hadn’t been particularly close, but sometimes, a quiet conversation in the middle of the night while taking your time watching the camp was enough to form a kinship. He had been saddened when he had died, another brilliant mind taken, for the anger and hatred directed at him and then afterward his son was very unnecessary.

 

“Danzo and the Sandimine.” Was Anko reply. It had soothed the nervousness that he had held at the sight of his student. But he too was partly to blame.

 

“I too am to blame. I had taken the seal willingly after all.”

 

Anko’s eyes met his. He offered her a small smile. Tears started pooling in her eyes. “You didn’t know what will happen.” She said softly.

 

“Maybe if I had picked a fuinjutsu book every once and a while, I would have seen that the seal wasn’t what it seems.” He argued back.

 

“Why did you take it in the first place?” He heard the unspoken question; ‘Was teaching me not enough?’ He lightly shook his head ‘That isn't the reason at all.’ He saw the relief in her posture.

 

“Then why?”

 

He let out a soft exhale. “Sensei had heard some well, unsettling rumors about Danzo’s secret ANBU club. Naturally, he needed to see if it was true or not. Jiraiya and Tsunade had already left, I was his only student left. I admit I didn’t think this through; he and I had been close before, but as the war continued, and his workload kept getting larger, and if I wasn’t teaching you I was being sent out on the field, we drifted apart. I wished to remedy that. What better way than to do a highly classified mission that he said I was the only one left that he trusted?

 

You were on one of those month-long training missions I was not allowed to join as I made the other teachers uncomfortable.” Here he rolled his eyes. “I went in, proved the truth behind the rumors, and walked out with a day and a half to spare. Due to the fact that ROOT was shut down, I saw no harm in leaving the seal be; it was a silencing seal, after all, no one else needed to know of the atrocities Danzo had done.

 

Life went on. But then, one day, it was the day after you told me the story of one of the civilians in your apartment complex child filling the jacuzzi hot tub with bubble bath soap and overflowing it, Danzo approached me. Offered me access to a secret lab where I could do experiments and that he would help me become Hokage when Sensei was ready to step down.

 

I had asked what the experiments were.” There was a beat of silence. “....He wanted me to experiment on children.” He hissed out. “Of course I refused. I was horrified that he could even suggest such a thing! That was clearly not the statement he wanted, and so he did a had sign, and I was suddenly in unimaginable pain.

 

…...I don't remember anything from after that happen till two weeks ago. Apparently, I'm a missing-nin. And now a kage to a newly instated village in Grass. Even with so much distance between him and I, I still continued doing unspeakable things to a place with no defenses. I picked through children and chose those who’s Kekkei Genkai interested "me".”

 

Anko was silent. Rin hesitantly spoke up.

 

 “Be that as it may Orochimaru-San, you weren’t in control of your body's actions. You are not to blame. While this could have been avoided by you having previous knowledge of the art of sealing, you didn’t know this would happen. Not to mention the fact that you were horrified when the offer was explained. That proves that you did this unwillingly. Should you have a court trial, there is more than enough evidence to prove your innocence.”

 

* * *

 

Neji’s best friend was the only somewhat other sane people in his team. He wasn’t aware when this happened, but that’s the truth. With that train in taught, Neji realized, that he had a good handful of friends! He wasn’t sure about when Lee, Tenten and team seven officially became his friends, but as he walked home (he always took the long way route) the memories he had of what they did together make the trip to that dreaded place just a little easier.

 

In a weird way, Neji was sure there was some kind of divine intervention that had happened. Or well The Whirlpool Siblings. (Were they gods? Neji himself wasn’t sure.) What he knew, however, as he had been lucky.

 

 First to get teammates willing to put up with his angsty ways. Then he had been even luckier to get a teammate who wanted to be able to see him every day. Who trusted him enough to tell him she was defecting. That she wanted him to come with her. (He had really lucked out with Tenten hadn’t he?)

 

 And lastly, Whirlpool will be the place with the highest concentration of seal masters in the world. Maybe one of them would be able to take a look at his seal? (Naruto had done so, had even made a bunch off of seals to remove it, but he worried that he could accidentally kill Neji putting one on him. Best to wait until there were seal masters to make sure that the seals were safe. And like a medic; maybe two.)

 

* * *

 

‘Listening to Orochimaru-San’s story had been heartbreaking’ 

 

Rin thought to herself as she started her morning stretches. In front of her was Kakashi, doing the same thing. There were differences in their stretching styles; Kakashi took some time to properly go through all of his fingers and rotated his wrists repeatedly. Rin herself focused on making sure all of her chakra coils were fully functional and ready for anything life was willing to throw at her.

 

A small frown worked its way on her face, as she taught about all the information that she had been told last night; a plan for an invasion, Orochimaru-San’s and Anko-San’s confessions, and ROOT. It wasn’t that she was having trouble processing all the information per say, but what could she do to help? Going to Konoha was out of the question, so she couldn’t help with taking down ROOT, or help plan most of the invasion. Also, she was probably one of the last people that Anko-San and Orochimaru-San would come to if they needed help with something.

 

“Whatever you are thinking about must be something pretty awful for you to be making that face.” Kakashi dryly said. Rin noticed the hint of fear he was trying to hide.

 

She blinked, bewildered. “What?”

 

“You were making one of the scariest faces I’ve ever seen. All that was missing was killing intent.” He responded.

 

“Oh.”

 

“What were you thinking about?”

 

She let out a sigh and sat down on the ground. “What am I going to do?”

 

“What?”

 

“After we leave here.” She clarified.

 

“Ah.”

 

“You guys don't need my help planning the invasion you guys know Konoha like the back of your hands. I can't help with the ROOT business, as I would have to be in Konoha to assist.”

 

Kakashi joined her on the ground. “What do you want to do?”

 

“Something useful I guess.”

 

There was a loud grunt as Zabuza tumbled out of Haku's tent. Not even a second later, an ice dome surrounded the tent.

 

"Kami dammit brat! You can keep doing this just because you want to sleep! You are wasting chakra!" Zabuza yelled at Haku through the dome.

 

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura's heads popped out from the gigantic tent they were sharing flap. Then, as one they turned to their teacher with a look that read 'Aren't you glad we don't do that?'. Kakashi paled at the mere taught. Rin had to admit, if his students first reaction after waking up was to attack, there might not have been a Kakashi to meet up with.

 

She let out a loud giggle when the dome dropped, and it revealed a dressed and ready for the day Haku. The tent he had been sleeping in also had been folded up. He mildly glared at Zabuza, and then said with a smile, "Good morning."

 

Rin giggled harder.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time we are definitely leaving Wave dammit!!! More than half of the chapters have been centered around there!!! Also, the Sand Sibs and their long suffering Sensei, Baki! 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated.


	18. What Time Is It? Show Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stepping up to the reception desk, Anko then asked the lady behind it, “Where can I find Yakushi Kabuto?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually surprised that this chapter is finished! Like when was the last time I posted on a Thursday? ~Enjoy~

“I would like all of you to stay away from Danzo Shimura should you see him,” Gai said with an unusual amount of seriousness. Neji, Tenten, and Lee stiffened.

“Not that I have a problem with that, as the guy is a complete and utter creep, but uh, why?” Tenten asked.

Gai frowned, and pulled a face as he concentrated.

“Follow me.” He finally responded. The three genin shared a look of bafflement, ’What was going on?!?’

* * *

 

“Hey, Anko! Thanks, for looking after my…..apartment? You aren’t Anko!”   
Sai put a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

“Considering the fact that I am neither purple haired nor female, no.”He put another spoonful, chewing nonchalantly.

“You must be someone she likes, however, as she has your chakra tuned into her warding seals. I am Sai. Who are you?”

The unknown to Sai blinked at him slowly, confusion painted clearly on his face.

“I’m Aoba?”

Sai tilted his head to the side. “Why did you answer my question with another question? I am positive that the question I asked was not hard to understand.”

Aoba sputtered indignantly. “Look, kid, I have no idea who you are, or why you are Anko, one of the scariest Tokubetsu Jōnin to ever exist, house eating cereal of all things, but I need to talk to her.”

“I told you already, I am Sai. Anko-San I suppose is scary, but not really. I am not sure where she is at the current moment, but I could leave a message if you like?”

As he finished saying this, the front door opened, revealing team Gai. Gai blinked at Aoba.

“Youthful Aoba! I was not aware that you had returned from your long-term mission!”

“…..Yeah. Say Gai, do you know who this kid is?” Aoba said pointing to Sai. Sai rolled his eyes and continued to eat his cereal.

“Indeed I do!” He said as he ushered his students into the apartment. “My students, Aoba, this Sai! He and his brother are staying with Anko for the foreseeable future!”

“Not that it’s really my business, but uh…. why?” Aoba asked.

A dark look settled on Gai’s face; one that neither his students or Aoba and Sai had ever seen before.

“I suppose it’ll be best to explain it to the four of you in one go.”

* * *

  
  
Anko was on a mission. Not one given to her by the mission desk or the T&I Divison, but a self-inflicted mission. She walked into the hospital.

’Man do I hate the smell of this place!’ There wasn’t much of a reason, and it wasn’t as though she came here often, but ugh what do they use that makes the place smell so strongly???? Stepping up to the reception desk, Anko then asked the lady behind it, “Where can I find Yakushi Kabuto?”

Kabuto had just sat down on a chair in the hospital break room after arguing with a particularly stubborn old man about why he can’t just leave after having a freaking surgery when he heard a knock at the door. Confusion and weariness suddenly replaced the exasperation he had been feeling, and he became more alert. This was the hospital break room, why would someone be knocking; he hadn’t locked the door after all. He got up and silently opened the door a little. Standing on the other side was Mitarashi Anko.

The look of fear that passed on this kid’s face was hilarious, especially since this Sensei’s resident spymaster. (“If you need any more information, ask him. He probably has more detailed information on all my minions than I do, and he hates Danzo more than any of us. ”)

So, here she was, coming not for information but because Sensei had made a weird face while speaking about him. Hadn’t it almost seemed guilty? She could see why that was; this boy looked exhausted. After all, in enemy territory, you sleep with one eye open. And here he was working at a hospital of all things, and running Sound’s only spy network without any assistance or allies.

Anko had to give the boy credit; this was a lot of work. Still, it tickled her insides a little that the mere sight of her could frighten him.

“Is there anyone else in the room?” She asked him. Kabuto shook his head in negative.

“Good. When is the soonest someone else is going to be coming in here? ”

“Not for a good hour or so.” He answered. “It’s the best time to take a break.”

“I should think so.” She answered with a hint amusement. She lightly pushed her way in, closing the door behind her. Taking a seat directly across from the only chair that was pulled out. Kabuto blinked at her. She rolled her eyes. “Come here Gaki; we have to talk.”

* * *

 

Aoba thought he knew the angriest he could get. But, as Gai talked about all the manipulations of Danzo and the lack of care from the Hokage, Sai adding bits and pieces such as the fact that a small dwelling was literally all he knew, Aoba got angrier than he had ever been before. It wasn’t the type where you bubble with rage, but rather the one where it freezes and all you want to do is prove the person who said it wrong.

Aoba was about to ask what was the game plan; because he couldn’t see his friends like Genma (who more or less raised Iruka, Izumo, and Koutseu into the adults they are today) just taking this sitting down. ( Kami, Danzo was doing this to children! Not even teenagers, or adults, much less ninjas (did most of these kids even want to be ninjas in the first place???), but children!

How many of these kids have parents are at this moment praying for a miracle that their son or daughter comes back? What about all those supposedly dead clans; were they not so extinct after all? Why was this happening????)   
He opened his mouth when suddenly the front door banged open.

“IT IS I, THE EFFORTLESSLY SEXY MITARASHI ANKO, AND MY NEWLY ACQUIRED LITTLE BROTHER KABUTO-CHAN!!!”

’What?’

* * *

 

In the end, they stayed in Wave for an extra week. Not because it took that long to finish the bridge; between the efforts of Team Seven, a hundred and one Naruto clones, Zabuza, Haku, and Rin, the overpass was done by the end of day three and deemed safe for all weights halfway through day four. Days five, six, and seven we days that they used to make sure that Wave will be economically and structurally sound for at least the next three months; which by then Whirlpool should be up and running.

At the end of the last day, as the adults had their own quiet conversation, the teenagers, with shoes and socks off and pants rolled up to their knees so they could dip their feet it the cool water, sat down in silence.

“You know, Kakashi-Sensei and Rin-San have thought me something.” Sasuke started out softly. All of them turned to look at him. “They are evidence that, no matter how much time has passed, or what has happened since the last time they saw each other, they are still friends.”

“Yeah!” Naruto brightly said with a grin; one of the few had given out today.

“And it’s not like we won’t see each other for a really long time, just a couple of months.” Added Sakura with a smile just as large as Naruto’s. Sasuke offered Haku a smirk, which with him might as well have been a grin as big as Sakura’s and Naruto’s.

“Well then,” Haku stated, “We better make this last day count.” He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and splashed all three of them. Sakura let out a loud squawk of outrage; Haku bolted away from her.

“Why you…GET BACK HERE HAKU!”

* * *

 

Kabuto regretted all of his life choices. But, he had to admit the look on the people in Anko-Nee’s (“Call me Nee-San!”) apartment all most made up for the embarrassment he was feeling. Almost.

“Please don’t call me -Chan again.” He half begged.

“Eh, fine. I’ll call you -Kun instead. Kabuto let out a sigh of relief. He can work with -Kun.

The man with the sunglasses indoors, Yamashiro Aoba his mind supplied, sputtered in incredulity.

”You can’t …..You can’t just acquire a brother!“

”Well guess what Lop-side, I just did!“

”Congratulations my friend!“ Boomed Gai, ”You now have enough students for you to assemble your own Genin team! Now it will not be only my eternal rival and I who will have students!“

”What do you mean that Kakashi has students?!?!“ Yelled out Aoba in confusion.

”You didn’t tell him?“ Asked Anko as she dragged Kabuto inside.

”No; I have just explained how Sai and Shin are under your care.“

As though speaking his name had summoned him, Shin came out of his and Sai’s room, with a blanket on his shoulders.

”Hey kid, you’re looking better.“ Anko said in greeting.

Shin squinted than slowly smiled. ”Thanks!“ Aoba looked at everyone, then banged his head on the kitchen table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being rudely interrupted while eating+ being asked stupid questions+ it being early in the morning= A seriously unimpressed Sai.
> 
> Kabuto has officially joined team 'I regret all my life choices'. He's long suffering.
> 
> In the end, the Wave kids had a gigantic water fight as the Sensei's looked on in amusement.


	19. A Chapter Featuring Five Perspectives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we go. A lot less humorous than most my chapters, but I think this finally shows that they really left Wave (thank god).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is like a weird filler episode lol. I plan on posting another one in a couple of hours at any rate. Enjoy reading~

"And that concludes my report." Ended Kakashi. Saratobi Henzen let out a sigh.

'I'm far too old for this.' He looked at the genin that made team seven, their faces were amazingly blank.

"And you are positive that the medical ninja that assisted both your team and Momochi Zabuza himself as well as his apprentice had no headband?"

"Hai Hokage-Sama."

'Truth.' The elderly man knew.

"And you offered them a spot among our ranks of course?"

("Are you heading back to Whirlpool?" Kakashi asked Rin as the small group was about to split up.

"Nah," Rin responded with a grin and a shrug. "I'm going to go with Zabuza and help with the battle in Mist. I always wanted to join a rebellion!" She ended with a fist pump. Everyone else sweat-dropped in varying intensities.

"Well then, do be careful..... I kind of have to ask you this, mostly because when I give my verbal report, the Hokage is most likely going to ask if I asked you this: do you want to come to the Leaf and join our ranks?"

Rin's lip curled upward. "Absolutely not."

"Good." Kakashi acknowledged with an eye smile. Rin looked at him for a moment, then pulled him into a tight hug.

"We'll see each other soon." She whispered fiercely.

"Maa, of course! That is unquestionably not on the list of things I am worried about." Kakashi returned.

Rin took a step back and grin at the three Leaf genin. "Now," Se started out, "Make sure to eat your vegetables Naruto-Kun, no matter how gross you think they are. If you don't, you will be short for the rest of your life."

She ruffed Naruto's hair then turned to Sasuke.

"Remember to smile Sasuke-Kun, it won't kill you; just avoid doing it around your already from what I heard, group of fangirls. "

Placing a hand lightly on Sasuke's shoulder for a couple of seconds, she moved on to Sakura.

"Keep up the good work with your iryo-ninjutsu Sakura-Chan! I expect you to have mastered the Delicate Illness Extraction Technique next time we meet. " She took a couple of steps back towards Zabuza and Haku. Addressing all of the ninjas who were heading back to the Leaf, she said,

"And most importantly watch each other's back ya?"

"Hai!")

"Yes."

The older man lets out another sigh. "Very well, Team Seven, you have officially completed your first A-Rank mission. Come back tomorrow for your pay. You are all dismissed."

Team Seven walked out of the Hokage's office, closing the door behind them. Continuing on silently, they headed out of the Hokage Tower and turned left.

"Few! I was so sure you were toast Sensei when the old man kept asking you questions!" Naruto declared after some time.

" Maa Naruto-Kun, you have so little fate in your Sensei! Why I never disrespected my Sensei like you guys do to me!" Cried out Kakashi. All of his students rolled their eyes.

"You know Sensei, we could always ask Rin-Sensei if you are lying right?" Sakura said blandly. Kakashi took a second to think, then suddenly paled.

"Maa maa Sakura-Chan, there is no need to be so hasty! I admit, there had been times when I had been less than impressed with Minato-Sensei's as a whole, but I didn't question him!"

All three of his students stopped walking and stared at him.

"....Most of the time?"

Eye rolls were his only response.

* * *

 

Naruto had officially unpacked for only an hour and was already getting restless. 'It's too silent 'Dattebayo!' It was agitating, being in his apartment, much less the Leaf again. Just walking to his residence, he had glared at all the way. If he had been so sure of himself and knew that he was important to a bunch of people, this sudden change in atmosphere (being well liked in Wave, to suddenly being hated in Leaf) would be painful.

He had lived among people for the past month, and to come home to a still environment with only plants for company was disheartening. He wondered how the others were taking it. Sighing, he went to his bedroom and flopped onto his bed. Kurama would be sleeping, but that doesn't mean he couldn't lay beside him.

* * *

 

Sakura was getting the urge to punch someone. Her parents had insisted that she stay for dinner which was hours away, and were now alternating between raving in disgust about Naruto, complaining about Kakashi-Sensei letting them take an A-Ranked mission (How did they know that???), and praising Sasuke as though they had been there during the mission.

It was wrong. Just wrong. When she had been little, she had thought that belittling Naruto was an ok thing. That's why whenever Naruto had been nearby, she had insulted him. (the first gift she ever gave him after realizing that such behavior was wrong, was a small pot of purple hyacinths. It wasn't a lot, and it took a good chunk of her allowance, but the look of pure happiness Naruto had when she gave him them had been worth it.)

She was uncomfortable, and there was nothing short of being disrespectful that could get her parents to stop. Her mom started insulting Naruto again.

'This is why I stopped coming back.'

* * *

 

He was being surrounded by ghosts of people from the past. There was no doubt about it. A couple of years back, Sasuke couldn't stand his house anymore; the master bedroom door sealed shut by Naruto on his request, Aniki's room collecting dust, the kitchen table just as it had been ever since he could remember; the list could go on.

Here, he had to pretend that he was someone he wasn't; he hated it. But, he had a reputation to maintain; cold, lacking in feelings, and revenge driven. He was supposed to pretend that he didn't care for friends, much less his team. Kami he hated this place. 'Soon we will be leaving, just a little longer' he thought to himself. With nothing else to do, he unpacked, picked a scroll from his father's study and sat down to read.

* * *

 

Lady Uzushio was working overtime. She needed to double check that everything was really ready, the dragon race needed to be warned not to set fire to anyone that annoyed them (again), and she still hadn't finished meeting with all the ROOT agents yet!

Yet, even though she simply wanted to just give in to her urge to go to sleep, she kept pushing herself. 'I'm almost done.' She repeated to herself as she finished another conversation with a future resident of Whirlpool. She took a look at the tea that the Shinigami had handed her at some point. Shrugging, she gulped down all of the now cold tea and went back to work.

* * *

 

Kakashi itched to go check on his students. "But would doing so make me look like a weirdo who has nothing else to do?" He muttered to himself. One of his ninken snorted at him. He gave the dog pile that all of them were in a disapproving look.

"I don't know why that would matter to you," Pukkun said from his usual spot on top of Bull's head.

"Yeah, boss! Pull a Naruto and go get done what you have to do! It's like going to the bathroom! Once you get it out of your system, you'll feel great!" Added Bisuke who was laying on his back tongue rolling out of his mouth. Kakashi sighed and pinched his nose in exasperation.

"That was the worst analogy you could have come up with for this situation," Ūhei said rolling his eyes.

"He's got a point though guys; boss gets to checks on his pups and he will stop his mother hen like behavior," Guruko stated.

"BOOF!" Bull barked out in agreement.

All of them stared at Kakashi expectantly.

"Yeah, yeah let me go put my shoes on," Kakashi responded with a roll of his eye. Slipping on his shoes, Kakashi turned back to the pile of dogs.

"Behave yourselves. Pukkun is in charge." He walked to his front door and opened it. ....Only to be face to face with a Sakura who not only looked ready to start breathing fire but had a backpack and a gigantic scroll with her.

"Sakura-Chan?" Kakashi asked in confusion. She huffed and lightly pushed Kakashi out of the way and into his apartment. Settling on the couch, she then declared, "I'm staying here."

A sound of confusion came out from everyone else.

"You are?"

"I am."

"Not that I mind since I have a spare bedroom, but uhh, why?"

"My parents are nincompoops!" She yelled furiously. "I can literally not stand them anymore! We have been back for only three hours, and they spent all of that time ranting about how they can not believe that the Hokage let Sasuke and I be on a team with Naruto because of his "demonic" ability to influence people. Which is stupid by the way; because if he could do that, then he would make sure that no one in the Leaf would hate him anymore!

Then they went on and on that Sasuke supposedly showed going on an A-ranked mission and ranting about how you shouldn't have let us go on it in the first place! But," Here she looked even angrier somehow, "the icing on the cake was that they told me that they think I shouldn't be a ninja anymore! CAN YOU BELIEVE THEM?!?!?" She shrieked out.

Kakashi rubbed his face with his hand suddenly feeling tired. Ah, civilians; Kakashi's worst nightmare. He sat on the couch with Sakura in silence for a moment. Finally, he said,

"Well, as I just said, I have an extra bedroom, Feel free to stay in it for as long as you want.

At any rate, when you put on your headband, you legally became an adult. Your parents can't stop you from being a ninja just because they want you to. You have to be the one to decide when to stop." He added gently.

Sakura suddenly scrubbed at her eyes wiping the tears of anger and helplessness that she couldn't hold back.

"Thanks, Sensei." She chokes out. Kakashi ruffles her hair in response. After Sakura calmed down, Kakashi gently ushered her into the spare room. It only takes them ten minutes to go and look for the rest of team seven.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I read that purple hyacinths literally means 'I'm sorry', so I was like, Wow I can use this! 
> 
> Next chapter is starting with the Sand Siblings dammit! How do I keep getting of track?!? It's like that one history class I did in 3rd grade were the teacher would be talking about tornado season (which we really didn't need to worry about as where we lived at only had a single tornado which touched down twenty something years ago) and then he would tell my classmates and I about the fact that he has a friend who's house was the only one to suffer any large damages; there was only the basement left. The rest got lifted away.
> 
> Now, you might be thinking 'It still is technically about tornadoes' right? By the time that one period was finished, somehow we got even more side track cause he was talking about how he didn't get deployed in the Vietnam War (i think? this was a some time ago; and the teacher didn't look that old.) was because he had gotten in a car crash, and now had a knee injury. He ended the class by saying that we should have fate in god because something that we could consider as a hindrance could end up saving your life. 
> 
> Most of the history classes of that year ended up like that; it really shouldn't have been that big of a surprise that we ended up only getting through less than half of the school book. 
> 
> I posted a new story that is going to be about Sound; it's called 'What Happens in Sound Should Probably Stay in Sound' so you guys should definitely check it out! 
> 
> As always, comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated. See ya!


	20. Ramen is the food of the Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What exactly is this "ramen" you speak of?" Gaara inquired as he walked up to Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter for the most part is just a bunch of things happening at the same time.

Gaara trailed after his siblings as they entered Leaf. The people here were weirdly friendly; there must be some dark secret that they are hiding over here. Call him paranoid, but people here were far too happy.

Kankuro and Temari were softly arguing about what they would convince Baki-Sensei to let them eat first.

"But they have a freakin dango sis! Think of the sweetness!"

"I'm thinking about the fact that if we go your way, we all are going to need a dentist." Retorted Temari.

"What's a dentist?" Gaara cut in.

"What do you mean what's a dentist?!? How do you not know??" Cried out Kankuro in disbelief. His cry turned to one of pain when Temari chopped him on his head.

"Silence." She hissed at him. "We are trying to be discreet dummy!"

Gaara rolled his eyes. Suddenly, he spotted a boy in a bright orange jumpsuit?

'What in the world?'

"An eyesore at four o'clock." Muttered Kankuro. Gaara shot him a dirty look.

"Oh shoot, he's heading this way!" Whispered back Temari.

"Should we pretend that we didn't see him?" Kankuro asked.

"Something is different about him," Gaara said.

"You mean other than the fact that he is dressed in neon orange?!?"

Gaara gave his overreacting brother another look.

The boy decked in the orange monstrosity was only a couple feet away. A girl, with shockingly pink hair, flanked his side dragging a boy in navy blue and white by his arm in a tight grip.

"Play nice," Temari ordered.

"What?" Kankuro exclaimed in disbelief.

"I said to play nice. It's too early in the game for us to be making enemies. We haven't even found our allies yet." She whispered back. Pulling a calm picture-perfect smile, the kind that only someone who grew up in the spotlight could pull, she looked at the boy who now stopped in front of them.

"Good afternoon!" Said the boy cheerfully. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"I am Haruno Sakura." The girl greeted with a placid grin.

"Hnn." Grunted the last boy in their group. The pinkette gave him a warning glare. Sweating the boy quickly gave a while quick, an actual introduction "Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oh." Said Temari with relief. "While I'm pretty sure you know our names already, as you specifically sought us out, best to get names out of the way. I'm Temari, the guy in the catsuit is my brother Kankuro, and the boy with the red hair is my youngest brother Gaara. Please take care of us." She ended with a small bow.

Kankuro, as soon as Temari introduced him, let out an indignant squawk.

"I know a good place where we can talk and has some really good food. How do you guys like your ramen?" Naruto smoothly cuts in ignoring Kankuro.

"What exactly is this "ramen" you speak of?" Gaara inquired as he walked up to Naruto. The rest of the group let out noises of disbelief.

"We had to have eaten it at least once.....right Temari?!?" Kankuro asked.

"The two of us yes, Father had had it served on one of those days when there was a diplomat of some kind visiting. It's a bit too hard to sneak out piping hot food much less with liquid, behind dad and a bunch of other people's back."

"So little bro has never had ramen before." Muttered Kankuro to mostly himself.

"That still doesn't explain what ramen is." Pointed out Gaara.

"Is it a delicacy?" He then asked.

"In Whirlpool it is," Sakura responded.

"It's the food of the Gods!" Naruto declared.

"......It's good." Sasuke finally added.

"I shall like to try some." Decided Gaara.

"Well," Naruto started as he put an arm over Gaara's shoulders, "I'll even buy you your first bowl!"

* * *

 

Kakashi, completely oblivious to the chaos that his students were doing, was stuck in a meeting that he still wasn't sure why he, or most of his friends for that matter, were doing here. Gai was sturdily getting restless on his seat on Kakashi's left, and Genma has already changed his sebon three times.

The others were spread all throughout the meeting hall, the easiest to find being shockingly, Iruka. He was glaring at anyone who dared to meet his eyes with such ferocity, that Kakashi was actually surprised that none of the Civilian Council have keeled over dead yet.

Naturally, as Kakashi feared for his life, he avoided eye contact with the raging Chunin. He had students to take care of at home after all. Plus, if were to die now, he was pretty sure Kushina-Nee would never forgive him.

"At any rate, I called all of you today to talk about the Chunin Exams." The Hokage said. Kakashi had tuned him out after he started arguing with one of the Civilian council members about the possibility of turning Training Ground 22 into farmland.

In Kakashi's opinion, the Hokage was taking the long route on dismissing these people; if Kakashi was (thankfully not) in his position, he would agree, and let the person who wanted the land know that they won't receive any ninja help. Training Ground 22 had a good handful of rabid chakra animals and without chakra users, it would be hell to fix.

"What about it?" Council Woman Haruno asked; someone who Kakashi had been resisting the urge to glare at her since the beginning of the meeting.

"There has been a disbelievingly large amount of teams arriving." The Hokage explained. He nodded to Shikaku, who after sighing, got up and started talking.

"We have teams from all over the place; the usual being Sand, but for some reason, Waterfall and Rain of all places have sent teams as well."

"Isn't Waterfall that diminutive place that got the seven tails?" Danzo cut in. Shikaku gave him a look for interrupting him.

"Yes. With how little in terms of shinobi they have, it is unexpected, to say the least, that they would be willing to send a team. However, that isn't really why we are concerned; a new village popped up in Grass, and they are sending three teams. "

"Popped up? How does a village just pop up?" Demanded Someone from the crowd.

"Grass never had shinobi. There haven't been any shinobi clans that we know of that lived and/or joined the newly established village. It should be impossible." Stressed Shikaku.

"I propose that we send a spy," Danzo suggested. There were sounds of agreement.

"Silence." The Hokage Thundered. "That might as well be a declaration of war. We have zero information to go on."

"They just started," Sniffed Councilwoman Haruno. "There is probably not even that many of them."

"Have you forgotten that The Fourth, Namikaze Minato, took down an entire army by himself?" He demanded.

"Yes, but Namikaze-Sama was a genius; one of a kind." Pointed out someone else from the gathering.

"Minato-kun, while one of a kind, was of likely civilian background." Argued back, Inoichi Yamanaka.

"And there is a high possibility that there could be more than one case like Minato's. Plus we still don't know where Orochimaru is." Ended Hiruzen gravely.

"We will have to multiply the shinobi doing border petrol by at least double. No long-term missions as well. Whatever is happening, it is going to be something big." Shikaku finished.

'It going to be even bigger than you think.' Kakashi thought with a small smile.

* * *

 

Karin was waiting for her contact. Tapping her foot lightly, she looked all around Leaf. It made a great picture, with all the people bustling, the sent of food in the air, and all the colors. She couldn't help but think 'Somehow, Whirlpool is going to be even busier and brighter than this place!' It amazed her, to say the least.

"You wouldn't happen to be Karin would you?" Asked a voice to her side. she turned quickly; somehow someone not only knew her name but managed to sneak up on her!

She looked at the person who had talked to her. He had chocolate brown hair in a ponytail, with eyes the same color to match. Karin wouldn't call him bland per say, but really the most interesting fact about him was the scar that was on top of his nose.

"I am." She said stiffly.

"Wonderful! I am Umino Iruka, it's a pleasure to meet you Karin-Chan."

Karin had to admit, Iruka-san was a pretty nice guy. He kept the conversations light as the walked to a place that he assured her she will like; which was weird, as they had just met not even two minutes ago.

While telling Karin about the fact that he was an academy teacher, he stopped in front of a stand. Lifting the flap and holding it so Karin can enter first, Iruka guided he to one of the free stools.

"Naruto, slow down and actually eat your food," Iruka said dryly to a boy on her right dressed in orange.

"But Nii-Chan!" Naruto whined. Iruka gave the boy a firm glance and the Naruto started eating at a normal speed. Now that Naruto was chewing calmly, she could make out that he was eating ramen.

"You must really like your ramen huh," Karin stated.

"It's the food of the Gods 'Dattebayo!"

"It is 'Dattebawa!" She agreed. The two of them blinked at each other.

"Ayyye!"

Everyone else in the stall looked on in horrified fascination.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto 'Dattebayo!"

"Uzumaki Karin 'Dattebawa!" The two of them shared maniacal grins.

"Oh no, there's two of them!" Whispered Sasuke.

"This has got to be the stupidest and cutest family reunion I have ever seen." Muttered Sakura.

"My thoughts exactly." Agreed the rest of the teenagers.

* * *

  
"My name is Fū and I want to make a thousand friends!" Neji eyed the hand outstretched for him to shake. He could feel Gai-Sensei, Lee, and Tenten's eyes on his back.

"I am Hyuga Neji. Your goal is.....admirable." He said as he took the girl in front of him, hand. It seemed like the right thing to say because the girl practically started glowing. In the background, Gai and Lee started shrieking about Neji's "Flames of Youth!" while Tenten was laughing into her hands.

'How is this my life?' He lamented.

* * *

 

"Who are even half of you people?" Demanded Baki when he eventually tracked down his wayward students at Ichiraku Ramen.

  
The stall was filled to maximum capacity; Karin and Naruto were having a ramen eating contest as Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten, Neji, Temari, and Kankuro watched on in horror. Iruka and Gaara continued eating at a much slower pace, while Gai and Lee were cheering the two competitors on. Teuchi the chief and his daughter were filling and washing bowls at a rapid-fire pace.

"Sensei," Gaara said in greeting. "These are our allies."

"All of them?!?" Baki asked in disbelief.

"There are still more, these are only the teachers and most of the people our age," Gaara replied. He picked up some noodles when he then added: "And the Teuchi Ramen chief."

"A civilian?!?"

"And his daughter Ayame." Confirmed Gaara.

"What the hell is wrong with this place?!?!"

"Maa, we call it Whirlpool insanity." Kakashi cut in with an eye smile. Baki's eyes widened in frightened realization.

* * *

 

Omake #2

Baki stared at the bill in front of him. He wasn't even looking at the amount he needed to pay, but the fact that somehow his students ate thirty bowls of ramen between them.

"I only ate two!" Insisted Temari.

"Three for me," Kankuro added.

"Are you trying to tell me that Gaara ate twenty-five bowls by himself?!?!"

"Naruto left money for the bowl he said he would buy," Gaara said.

"I still have to pay for twenty-four bowls of ramen?!? Why did you eat so much?!" He demanded.

"I'm eating for two," Gaara said with a blank face. Kankuro fell off his stool laughing.

"Don't say it like that brat!" Baki pulled out his wallet his face impassive. He handed the ramen booth owner his pay.

"Thank you," Teuchi said. Baki shot him a glare. The chief didn't even react. If anything, Baki was sure he was smiling even wider. He squinted his eyes at the older man for a moment than said, "Let's go brats."

Teuchi grin somehow got bigger the moment that the sand ninja's left.

"Dad, you're doing it again." Complained his daughter.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He smoothly responded.

"I don't know why you always find people getting upset over the price when their kids go overboard on noodles, but it's weird."

"Let your old man have some kiddo; it's not every day that you see someone has to pay for twenty-four ramen bowls after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -That night around 3 am, Gaara would wake up Baki and ask him what a dentist was. As you can expect Baki was less than amused. 
> 
> -Random story head-cannon where do to the fact that he grew up helping his parents with their ramen restaurant, Teuchi has become immune to glares from people stronger than him. I mean if he got glared at by drunk Uzumaki a couple times a week, i doubt that Baki would faze him in the slightest. 
> 
> -Iruka was like the only chunin in the entire meeting, and somehow he got dragged into doing secretary duties.He was very upset about that. 
> 
> I spent a strange amount of time researching how to change Naruto's 'Dattebayo so that Karin could say it; apparently 'bawa is just a feminine version of 'bayo so. 
> 
> \- I should totally have Sai and Gaara meet and discuss the strangeness that is food. They should also go on a road trip just so they can try a bunch of different things. 
> 
> -Next chapter: Chunin Exams Part 1


	21. The Chunin Exams Part 1of 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hopefully we won't have to use these," Neji said pointing to his scroll.
> 
> "Oh yeah definitely. I mean survival training is important, but the only place I can think of on the back of my head where there would be enough space for all of the teams is in the Forest of Death." Tenten added with a shiver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes we are now in the final stages of this story, it only 21 chapters and some different stories to get here. Oh well.

  
"Well, that's my queue," Guren said with a mischievous grin. Hiruzen's eyes widened as he took in the sight of all the civilians who came to watch the tournament start passing out.

"Don't tell me......you are Orochimaru?!" Guren furrowed her perfectly plucked and shaped eyebrows in surprise.

"You are surprisingly close; I work for him."

"A Kage taking requirements from an S-Ranked missing Nin?"

"No you old fool! She means that Orochimaru is the Otokage!" Retorted Rasa.

At any rate, your ANBUs are about to get here, and that won't do. It's been fun, but not real fun, you know what I mean?" She threw her Otokage hat out in the air and disappeared. In her place less than a second later, was Orochimaru.

"Hello, Sensei."

* * *

 

***Two months and two days earlier***

 

Fu is an only child.....at least she has been told so. With that being said, family dinners were foreign to her, so with all the people gathered willingly together, and the;"Don't you dare touch that last meat bun Neji! I got a pair of chopsticks, and I'm not afraid to use them!" that Tenten had exclaimed earlier was also strange. No one blinked, however, so it was probably a normalish thing to happen at a gathering like this.

But being able to sit with people, who wanted or didn't mind her being near them was a thing she never thought was going to be possible! Conversation flowed effortlessly among this group of Leaf nins; a sense of comradery that she one day hoped to achieve with a person.

She had Chome of course, and now with a body of her own which was amazing,( she took a moment to look for her and found her attempting to lift a disgruntled Kurama), but Chome had her siblings while Fu had no one. She supposed that Shibuki could also be considered a friend, but the thing with him was the fact that he was the leader of Waterfall. His job was to make her a weapon for the village, to be used as a showpiece in a gigantic board game, where all of the Great Villages were playing, and Waterfall was the underdog.

As the jinjuriki of the seven tails, when she and Chome combined their growing strength, there would only be two other pairs that could possibly be stronger than them; the eight tails and Leaf's own nine tails.

While she knew it was stupid, even though Chome believes otherwise, Fu allowed herself to wish for this; all the noise every day, silly fights over who got the last of a type of food, her being important to someone. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and just soaked in the atmosphere.

Opening her eyes, she grinned.

"It's really something isn't?" Asked the girl on her left, Karin she believed she introduced herself as.

"Yeah. Never been to.....anything like this."She responded.

"Me either! Don't know if you remember my name because let's be honest here I don't remember your's, but I'm Uzumaki Karin." Fu gave her a bright grin.

'I wonder.....'

"I'm Fu!"

"The Chunin Exams are actually a lot more important than we have probably led you to believe." Started out Kakashi, his usual laziness having disappeared. He was addressing his students, Gai's, Baki's, Fu, Karin, for some reason Kabuto and his teammates, and Sai and Shin.

"The villages that send teams normally have a bunch of ninjas to spare so they aren't really concerned about other villages getting information on their genin teams. There is plenty of time for the genins to develop new skills after all," Added Ebisu.

"Since most villages don't send their strongest teams, as to have an ace up their sleeve, to see a supposedly weak team beat one of your own teams is.....unnerving. Add in the fact that genins can kill each other as they see fit, it really is no surprise that places that are usually enemies don't formally invite each other. Nonetheless, all villages are invited, regardless of a lack of alliance." Kakashi continued.

".....So basically the Chunin Exams are a way for all of the villages to see who has the biggest muscles?” Sakura asked dryly.

Ebisu frowned for a moment, but then said, “Pretty much.”

A snort of laughter was her response.

* * *

 

"Medical kits?"

"Check."

"Sealing supplies?"

"Check!"

"Extra pair of underwear?"

"I'm bringing seven so I should be fine."

"Hmm. Do you have extra sealing supplies?"

"I'm bringing three sets."

"And your weapons?"

"Sharpened and ready to go!"

Kurama looked at Naruto for a long moment.

"I do believe you are all set; check with your older brother and Sensei to make sure. Human behavior still....eludes me."

"Clothing is to protect our private parts Kurama," Naruto said as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not wearing an clothing and doing just fine!"

"You're covered in fur!"

"Hmmm. Excellent point." Another eye-rolling session was Naruto's response.

* * *

 

"I still don't understand something though, why can't I join the exams?" Sai asked with a slight pout.

"Due to a large number of foreign ninjas entering the Leaf, there has been an increase of security," Genma responded fiddling with the sebon in his mouth.

"And they would spot you from a mile away." Added in Anko.

"I see," Sai spoke gravely, "of course ninjas can see up to a mile away. I will need to increase my training."

"Sai, no," Ebisu responded with a tired sigh. The usual group of adults had gathered minus Gai and Kakashi, this time at Hayate and Yūgao's.

"Then what do you mean?" Ebisu let out another exhalation at Sai's question.

"It's a figure of speech child."

"Ah. I have been having a hard time understanding those. Why can I not cry over spilled milk? Milk tastes good, and if I had spilled it, I would have wasted it."

The sound of a hand slapping a forehead hard and two loud barks of laughter was heard.

* * *

 

Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, Tenten, Neji, and Fu were waiting for Naruto beside the building that would serve as the Chunin testing facility. Finally, after a couple of minutes of idling, Naruto walked over. In his arms were a couple of small scrolls.

"There you are! We've been waiting for you for what feels like forever!" Sakura said with a huff.

"Sorry guys! Kurama bought up something so I had to go buy some stuff."

"What did he bring up?" Tenten asked.

"That there is a likely hood that we might end up doing survival training for a couple of days."

"Huh... what's in the scrolls though?"

"Some bento boxes and a blanket in each." He handed everyone their own, leaving him with eight.

"Who are the other ones for?"

"Karin-Chan, Temari-Chan, Kankuro, Gaara, Kabuto-Sempai, Misumi-Sempai, Yoroi-Sempai, and me." Naruto responded.

"Hopefully we won't have to use these," Neji said pointing to his scroll.

"Oh yeah definitely. I mean survival training is important, but the only place I can think of on the back of my head where there would be enough space for all of the teams is in the Forest of Death." Tenten added with a shiver.

"The Forest of Death? What even is that?" Fu asked in confusion.

"It's actually a training ground," Naruto said as he started walking towards the entrance of the testing facility.

"Legend has it that the First Hokage took a liking to the location and used his Wood Release abilities to plant a bunch of plants and trees. Animals soon started living in the area." Sakura continued.

"And then when he died, the place never stopped growing," Spoke Sasuke.

"Animals who ate the chakra enhanced plants grew larger, stronger and worst of all faster," Tenten added.

"Animals that aren't native to Fire Country appeared," Neji continued.

"And they too became very unyouthful," Lee said.

"It had to be closed off cause some adventurous civilians went in there at some point and well, their bodies weren't found." Naruto ended with a shrug.

"It's not like there is anyone who would willingly go in there anymore......right?" Fu asked with concern. A snicker escaped from all of the leaf nins.

"The ever youthful Anko-Sensei goes in there often! She has even once said that it is practically a second home for her!" Lee cheerfully said.

"Anko?..... You mean the purple haired lady in the trench coat?"

"Oh yeah. Anko-Sensei may look perfectly sane if a bit lacking in self-conciseness in terms of her appearance, but she is anything but." Sakura answered.

"It's not like she's the only one like that," Sasuke muttered.

"True. Most of the teachers are like that. I mean, look at Gai-Sensei." Tenten pointed out. Nothing else needed to be said as Gai was truly something else. The group silently made their way into the building, stopping when they saw a large gathering of other Genins in front of the door.

"I've got to go find my teammates guys; see you later," Fu whispered with a small grin. She took off her backpack and put the scroll Naruto handed her earlier inside.

"Good luck Fu!" Naruto whispered back excitedly.

"See you soon," Neji added. Everyone gave Fu a quick goodbye, and then she slipped into the crowd.

"Why are they all gathered here?" Hissed Sasuke.

"Don't know; I'm pretty sure we only went to the second floor." Responded Tenten. Naruto, who had been scanning the crowd, spotted Karin.

"Guys, there's Karin-chan! I need to go give this to her really quick." Naruto said staring pointedly at the scrolls in his armis

"Be discreet Naruto." Was Sakura's response.

They all watched as Naruto used a Henge, and lightly poked Karin with a scroll. They talked for a moment, Karin's teammates completely ignoring them. Naruto then walked back to them.

"So, there's a genjutsu that is at the door confusing a bunch of these guys into thinking this is level three instead of two, and so they are all waiting to gain access to the door to go in, but Izumo-Nii and Kotetsu-Nii who are guarding the door, are pulling a Kakashi-Sensei and trolling them all so hard," Naruto whispered with a grin.

".....So do we just leave?" Tenten asked after a moment.

"It's probably a way to thin out all the teams." Sakura pointed out.

"If they can't notice a basic Genjutsu, then they don't deserve to be even in the exams in the first place." Scoffed Sasuke.

"Just my luck, that the day I hear you speak more than ten words, and it's you insulting people." Tenten dryly replied. Sasuke sniffed and held his head high as he started walking toward the staircase. If you were to look closely, you would see a light blush dusting his cheeks. Everyone else giggled and followed after him.

* * *

 

"Here they come," Kakashi said as he slipped his book back into his Jonin vest pocket.

"Ah, wonderful! while I hadn't worried that much about your students and mine, it still soothes my heart to know that they are alright!" Gai responded with a double thumbs up.

"Clearly you are underestimating us Gai-Sensei," Neji said with a small frown.

"Nonsense! I was simply worried that I hadn't prepared you enough!" Gai replied.

"Sensei, I think most of the genins are going to die," Sakura said to Kakashi seriously.

"Oh?" Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They got tricked by a genjutsu. Not even a good one mind you, like a D-rank one." Added Sasuke displeased.

"Well then, that should make the exams go faster I should think, with fewer participants and all," Kakashi answered.

"We are assuming that some idiot doesn't dispell it and everyone finds out." Pointed out Naruto.

"That's true." Agreed Kakashi. "At any rate, you passed the first part of the exams, so congratulations! Don't get cocky though, it will only get harder from here." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"We did what," Neji said with a blank look on his face.

"The chunin exams are designed so that you have to be with your teammates in order to pass....at the beginning anyway. You all came together, so you're all set!" Kakashi responded.

"Only advice I can give you at this point is to stick together." He continued as he opened the door behind him.

"My Eterna Rival is correct! In situations like this, strength is always found in numbers!" Gai added.

"And, while I'm not that good at this whole vocal positive encouragement thing, I'm proud of all of you. Even though I haven't really taught three of you anything." Kakashi continued.

"You taught me an earth jutsu." Neji pointed out.

"Maa, true," Kakashi agreed.

"I too am very proud of all of you! Your flames of youth are burning most brightly!"

"Yosh! If I do not make to the next stage of the exams, I shall do 1,000 push-ups on my fingers!" Lee declared.

"Lee my student! If you do not make it to the next round then I shall do 3,000 push-ups!" Gai said tears streaming down his checks. Lee suddenly started crying as well.

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Ga-" Sakura grabbed Lee by the colar of his turtleneck and dragged him towards the still being held open by Kakashi, door.

"Yeah, I need to be able to fully see to pass the exams, and your weird genjutsu always nullifies my senses after I see it, so no."

"But Sakura-Chan-"

"No Lee," Sakura repeated.

"We will see you guys later." Kakashi cut in.

"See you later Kakashi-Sensei and Bushy Brow-Sensei!" Naruto simply said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -*Lee and Gai about to do that sunset genjutsu* Sakura: Oh Hell No.  
> Everyone else there: Thank the Gods for Sakura.
> 
> -Next chapter features: "Guy Who Doesn't Know What He's Talking About", Inuzuka Kiba, "Confused silent Man" Abarame Shino, "Why Is She Wearing a Bulky Jacket" Hyuga Hinata, "Makes Fun of Kill-Me-Orange Wearer Because of the Color But Wears Purple of All Things" Yamanaka Ino, "Resident Genius Who Would Rather Be Sleeping" Nara Shikamaru, and "Holder of Infinite Bags of Chips" Akimichi Choji. 
> 
> -*Naruto when seeing someone trolling someone else*: What a Kakashi-Sensei thing to do.
> 
> -Kudos and comments are always appreciated! See you guys later~


End file.
